24 More: the 101st Hunger Games
by District 9 Tribute
Summary: Last year was the Quarter Quell, where 23 tributes lost their lives in the dreaded arena. Now 24 more tributes will enter, each with one goal in mind: to survive or die trying. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games.
1. Tribute List and Intro

**Guess what? I'm back!**

* * *

 **Mimosa Oakley**

I sit on my bed in my old house. My fingers travel to the pocket of my jacket where Tellin's necklace lays. It only reminds me that the reaping is next month. Twenty four kids go in, twenty three die, only one comes out. I came out last year. Who will this year? The girl I'm going to mentor or somebody else?

May the 101st Annual Hunger Games begin.

* * *

Tribute List

D1 Girl: Esmeralda Platinum, age 16

D1 Boy: Aurum Luster, age 17

D2 Girl: Scoria Stone, age 15

D2 Boy: Victor Mason, age 18

D3 Girl: Via Cable, age 14

D3 Boy: Cyber Magnet, age 16

D4 Girl: Marina Pier, age 18

D4 Boy: Finn McCray, age 17

D5 Girl: Lexia Brites, age 15

D5 Boy: Watt Foster, age 17

D6 Girl: Harlee Ford, age 12

D6 Boy: Tacom Carr, age 16

D7 Girl: Aspen Branch, age 17

D7 Boy: Forrest Spruce, age 18

D8 Girl: Lacey Stitch, age 14

D8 Boy: Hem Thread, age 18

D9 Girl: Gwenith "Gwenn" Wheaton, age 15

D9 Boy: Millet Stalk, age 13

D10 Girl: Azalea Graze, age 16

D10 Boy: Buck Sadle, age 17

D11 Girl: Wren Fields, age 18

D11 Boy: Rye Thorne, age 16

D12 Girl: Ember Ash, age 12

D12 Boy: Carter Dust, age 16

* * *

 **I hope you guys will stick around to see this through till the end! After this, it's the 6th Quarter Quell. (I know this wasn't much of an intro, but bear with me.)**


	2. District One Reaping

**_Esmeralda Platinum, age 16_**

 ** _District One Female_**

* * *

Esmeralda watched, fidgeting and bouncing on the balls of her feet, as the mayor introduced the past victors from District One. First was Ebony, looking beautiful in a pale blue gown made in the Capitol. Ebony would be Esmeralda's mentor when she volunteered. She knew her sister wouldn't let her down.

Finally, the mayor introduced Aurora, the district escort. She made a small speech about how much she loved One, which Esmeralda tuned out. All that she could think of was how she would save a poor girl from death, then come home, a victor, just like Ebony.

Aurora piped, "Ladies first!" She crossed to the reaping ball, and pulled out a name. Esmeralda saw Ebony smiling at her, willing her to volunteer.

Aurora was at the microphone now. Esmeralda tensed, ready to run to the stage, as Aurora called out, "Diamond Castillo!"

 _Probably a poor girl_ , Esmeralda thought as Peacekeepers pulled the girl from the fourteen year old section. Diamond was a common name from the poorer part of the district. But who cared now?

Esmeralda pushed her way into the aisle, and screamed "I volunteer!"

* * *

 ** _Aurum Luster, age 17_**

 ** _District One Male_**

* * *

Aurum watched the Platinum girl take her spot as a tribute. He had to admit, he wasn't a huge fan of her. Always bragging about how her sister won the Games, how she would also win. But none of that mattered now. It was Aurum's turn.

"District One, I give you your newest tribute, Esmeralda Platinum!" Aurora said. Aurum looked back. He saw Sterling with the fourteen year olds, then Ruby with their parents. Next year, Ruby would be in the reapings. And when she was chosen to volunteer, Aurum would help her win after he became a victor.

Aurum quickly turned around when he heard the rustling of paper. Aurora started saying, "Royal—", but Aurum couldn't take it anymore. His hand shot into the air, and he called out, "I volunteer!"

Aurum rushed to the stage, and when Aurora have him the microphone, he announced to everybody, "My name is Aurum Luster." He wanted them to remember the name of their new victor.

"And here you have it!" Aurora exclaimed. "Your new tributes, Esmeralda Platinum and Aurum Luster! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

* * *

 ** _Esmeralda Platinum, age 16_**

 ** _District One Female_**

* * *

The door opened. Esmeralda turned from the window she was at and saw her parents standing in the doorway.

Being herself, Esmeralda rushed to her parents. They were always telling her that she had too much energy. Now that restlessness was going to good in the Games. Her mother wrapped Esmeralda in her arms. Her father just watched.

"I'm so proud of you," her mother said. "You'll be just like Ebony."

"But be careful out there, Esmeralda," her father said, probably remembering how a boy from Nine had almost killed Ebony during her Games.

"I will," Esmeralda said. "I'll be back before you know it."

The Peacekeeper came and took her parents away, but the door opened again almost immediately.

"Marble," Esmeralda said gratefully as her boyfriend swept her into his arms.

"Win, Esmeralda," Marble said, letting her go.

"I will," Esmeralda said confidently. "I love you, Marble."

"Don't say that like I'm not going to see you again," Marble demanded. He kissed her, and the Peacekeeper came in to take him.

That was all Esmeralda expected to visit her. There were rules against victors seeing future tributes, so Ebony wouldn't come. But a little girl stepped into the holding room alone. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" Esmeralda asked. The girl looked up.

"I'm Diamond Castillo, the girl you volunteered for. You...you saved me. I never could have survived the arena. So thank you."

"You know, I would have volunteered for you anyways," Esmeralda said, and Diamond hugged her.

* * *

 ** _Aurum Luster, age 17_**

 ** _District One Male_**

* * *

Ruby was in Aurum's lap, crying. Aurum didn't know why. He was going to win! He was going to win and come back to her and Sterling and their parents.

"You can do this Aurum," Sterling said. Ruby looked up, and gave Aurum a look that made his breath catch in his throat. Aurum was always protective of his little sister, and he didn't want to see her face with that sad look.

"Just come back, okay?" Ruby asked, and the Peacekeepers came in. Ruby clung to Aurum, and the Peacekeepers had to pull her away.

His parents came in next, both wearing proud expressions. "I'm so proud of you, Aurum," his mother said, hugging him. "You can win this."

His father leaned in close to him. "If you have to, kill the girl," he whispered. Aurum was struck by how harsh that was. Sure, once they were in the arena, Esmeralda would be an enemy, despite being from the same district. But could he really kill her? He remembered a few years ago, when Willow Tresses won, how the girl from Eight had taken out her district partner because he was becoming too dangerous. Aurum decided if a girl from an outsider district could take out her district partner, he could, too.

"Okay, Dad," Aurum said. His mother released him.

"Just do whatever you have to do to get back home to me," she said. "I can't lose you."

"Hey, I have so much training, I'll be back in two weeks," Aurum said jokingly. "These will be a breeze."

"Just come back," his mother said, then the Peacekeepers came in to take them away.

The door opened again, and behind it was Opal, Aurum's girlfriend. She rushed in, and wrapped her arms around him. She had been more scared than usual of the Games since last year, because she had been friends with the girl tribute, Gossamer, last year.

"You have to win," Opal said. "You just have to come back to me."

"Opal, I'll be fine," Aurum said, and she let go. She dug into her pocket and came out with something on a thin gold chain. She gave it to Aurum.

"Take it to the arena with you, okay?" Opal asked. "A token to remind you of me."

"I'll never forget you," Aurum said, then kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Opal said, crying, then the Peacekeepers came to take her away.

Aurum looked at the necklace in his hand. A large white stone was hanging on it from a gold pendant. An opal from his Opal.

* * *

 **Here are the first two tributes, Esmeralda and Aurum. What did you guys think of them? Who is your favorite? Who do you think will last longer? I have my updating schedule for this as every four days. Hopefully, I can stick to it. :)**

 **-D9T**


	3. District Two Reaping

**_Scoria Stone, age 15_**

 ** _District 2 Female_**

* * *

Scoria couldn't stop smiling. She was chosen to volunteer this year. She was fifteen! The youngest anybody ever was when they were chosen by the Academy. Call her crazy. Maybe she was crazy. At the most, she was unstable. Scoria knew this, and she embraced it. If she showed this side to the other tributes, they would be properly terrified of her.

Her brother, Hero, looked down at her. "I'm so proud of you, Scoria," he said, hugging her. Hero had lost out on his last chance to volunteer to Superia Mason's brother Victor. But Scoria was glad. She didn't want her brother going into the arena with her when only one could come home. It would be her.

Scoria gave her hand to the Peacekeeper at check-in. She noticed it was the one who patrolled the Academy, Drana. Drana smiled at her.

"Good luck out there, Miss Stone," she said, scanning the drop of blood on the paper. "I expect to see you back here very soon." Scoria nodded, still smiling wickedly, then went to her section.

More people filed in silently. Some were shaking. _Why_? Scoria thought, looking around. _They know there will be volunteers_. Unlike last year when Two was the first Career district out of the race. Scoria would fight to avenge that. She had frightened many people when she discovered Two was out first. One person had a black eye and two chipped teeth afterwards just being close to her.

She looked back to see her parents and Jax standing together. Jax was only ten, he wouldn't be in the reaping for another two years. Scoria hoped to be a mentor by then.

The district escort, Vienna, took the stage, along with the mayor. The mayor introduced the past victors of District Two, including Mars Slate, who won two years ago, and Superia Mason, whose brother was going to the arena also.

Vienna walked straight to the reaping ball, without a speech or anything. She grabbed the first slip she touched—which was how the reaping worked with Vienna—and she read out the name, "Kenzie King!"

Scoria grinned even wider. Kenzie was the girl who came in second. The girl who was lesser than Scoria, despite being two years older. Kenzie walked to the stage and mounted the steps. When Vienna asked for volunteers, Scoria shoved her way to the aisle, and screamed, "I volunteer!"

She made sure to give Kenzie an evil look as Scoria climbed the steps.

* * *

 ** _Victor Mason, age 18_**

 ** _District 2 Male_**

* * *

Victor watched as Scoria climbed the steps. She was so young and small, Victor imagined taking her out in the arena. But she wasn't to be ignored. The girl could disarm anybody with just a knife. But Victor knew how to beat her. Get her rage going.

"May we please have a round of applause for your new tribute, Scoria Stone!" Vienna trilled. Everybody clapped for the girl, who was smiling. She was happy to be going to the arena. But the arena would be where she died. Victor would make sure of that. He didn't care if he had to kill her, he would do anything to win.

Some people thought he shouldn't participate in the Games. He was too bloodthirsty, too cliche for the district. The Capitol wanted somebody unique, not just a stone cold killer. Victor tried to find a unique part of him, but he couldn't. But he didn't want help to find it. He could find his uniqueness on his own, even if it took a while.

Vienna crossed to the reaping ball and pulled out a piece of paper. Victor tensed to run to the stage.

"The boy joining Scoria to represent District Two is," Vienna started, but Victor couldn't take it anymore. He shoved the boy next to him to the ground and shouted, "I volunteer!" Victor ran to the stage and climbed the steps with ease. Vienna put the microphone in his face, but he took it from her. He could do this on his own.

"My name is Victor Mason," Victor announced before she could ask. Victor walked to stand beside Scoria. He towered over her. Vienna turned to Superia.

"You should be proud, Superia," Vienna said, and Superia smiled. Victor knew that his sister was proud of him. He knew that she knew that he would win. Who didn't know that?

Vienna motioned for Victor to shake Scoria's hand. He gripped her hand hard. Just to show her that because they were from the same district, he wouldn't protect her.

* * *

 ** _Scoria Stone, age 15_**

 ** _District Two Female_**

* * *

Scoria watched out the window as everybody filed out. It was amazing how quickly the square went from everybody in the district to a couple Peacekeepers unstringing the rope. She imagined the rope coming to life and choking one of the Peacekeepers. She smiled faintly as she envisioned the limp body falling to the ground. Yes, the Hunger Games were good for her and her twisted mind.

The door opened, and Hero was behind it.

"I'm so proud of you, Scoria," he said, hugging her. "You can win this."

Scoria looked up at her brother, without breaking the hug. She knew that he needed it, and—although she would never admit it—she needed it, too. "Thanks, Hero," Scoria said. "If I have to, I'll take out Victor."

"You will have to," Hero said, his face serious. He broke their embrace, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Soon, he'll see you as a threat. Kill him before he kills you."

Scoria nodded. Her brother knew what he was talking about; he'd known Victor for a long time. Then the Peacekeeper had to take him away, struggling.

"I love you, Scoria," he said, then the door slammed shut.

"Love you, too," Scoria whispered to the door. If she lost, which was unlikely, it would affect Hero the most.

The door opened again, and the rest of her family was behind it. Little Jax ran to her.

"Wow, Scoria! You're so lucky. A tribute in the Games! And you're so strong, you can win," Jax said. Scoria smiled proudly at her brother.

"Why don't you say goodbye to Scoria, Jax? We have to tell her something very important," her father said. Jax nodded, and turned to Scoria.

"Bye Scoria. I'll see you soon," Jax said, and hugged her.

"Bye, Jax," Scoria said. Then he left. Scoria faced her parents.

"Look, the odds are stacked against you, Scoria. Superia will be trying to get her brother back at the expense of your life. And Mars will be trying to get Victor home," her father said. "Do you understand?"

Scoria nodded because she did understand. Both mentors would take Victor's side and leave her on her own in the arena. Scoria could see why. He was eighteen, strong, and brutal. He had a better chance of winning than her. But that didn't mean anything. Scoria could get Superia to help her. She _was_ her mentor after all. Maybe, if she had to, she could intimidate Superia into helping her.

"Just come back, Scoria," her mother said, taking her daughter into her arms.

"I will," Scoria promised, and the Peacekeeper took her family away.

Scoria wondered if that was the last time she would see them. But then she shook the thought out of her head. She went back to imagining the ropes killing Peacekeepers.

* * *

 ** _Victor Mason, age 18_**

 ** _District 2 Male_**

* * *

Victor knew the list of people who would come see him was very short. Just his parents. Superia couldn't come, but he'd be with her during his time in the Capitol.

Victor faced the door as it opened. His mother and father were standing in the doorway.

"I'm so proud of you, Victor," his father said. "You'll be back soon." Victor grinned, because he knew it was the truth. The tributes from the outside districts stood no chance against him, Scoria was small, and the other Careers were going to be tough to beat, but Victor could find their weakness.

"Definitely," Victor agreed. "These'll be a breeze."

"Superia is going to help you," his mother said, glancing around nervously. "She's not really going to help Scoria very much."

"Of course she is," Victor said. "Superia's smart. She knows Scoria doesn't stand a chance." And she didn't. Scoria was fifteen, the youngest person ever chosen from the Academy to enter the Games. The other Careers were at least seventeen, maybe sixteen if they're really good.

"Would you like a token, Victor?" his father asked.

"Why would I need one?" Victor threw back. "I'll be back soon enough. And I'll remember what Two looks like. I'll be fine."

"I love you, Victor," his mother cried, wrapping her arms around him. As strong as Victor was, his mother was stronger, and he couldn't pry her off.

Neither could the Peacekeepers when they came to take them away.

* * *

 **Yeah, so school started this week. Fun. Lots of homework. I'm already exhausted and it's only been three days. This school year will be fun. ;)**

 **And here are the two District 2 tributes this year, Scoria and Victor. Who do you like better? I tried to make their personalities stand out more, but I feel like I didn't do a great job with Victor. Let me know what you think in the reviews. District 3 will be on Tuesday!**


	4. District Three Reaping

**_Cyber Magnet, age 16_**

 ** _District 3 Male_**

* * *

Cyber looked out the window of his home to the square. The reaping was today. He saw at least a hundred kids there already. Soon he would be out there. Just as soon and Spark was ready.

Spark came down the stairs, adjusting his shirt. He was twenty. He had already survived the reapings. Cyber could only hope he would live, too.

"Ready for today, Cyber?" Spark asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Cyber said jokingly. He had to joke because otherwise, he would be scared out of his mind. His parents came down the stairs. His father was the owner of the electric shop in the square. Cyber was lucky enough to not have any tesserae, but there was always the reaping.

"Good luck today, Cyber," his mother said, hugging him. Cyber whispered thanks, but he wasn't sure if she heard.

They headed into the square and Cyber walked alone to check-in. He winced at the sharp prick of pain on his finger as the Peacekeeper signed him in.

Cyber walked to his section, which was already crowded. His friend Tech made his way over to him.

"Ready for this, Cy?" Tech asked. Cyber nodded.

"You're so lucky," Tech said. "No tesserae. I have six."

"You'll be fine," Cyber said, as the mayor, the escort Jasmine, and the only living victor, Data Wire took the stage. The other victor, an older man named Beetee, had died a few days ago. It was bad luck, as Cyber thought. A victor dying before the reaping.

Jasmine took the microphone. "Welcome, everybody," she said. "I'm very excited to be back here. Almost as excited as I am to choose this year's tributes!"

Of course you are, Cyber thought. She was always happy to come here and bring kids to their death. But maybe that was Cyber's negative side talking.

"Let's get started," Jasmine said.

* * *

 ** _Via Cable, age 14_**

 ** _District 3 Female_**

* * *

Via looked forward, trying to spot Electrica. Her sister was seventeen, and her name was in there about thirty times. The odds weren't in her favor.

Via began to tremble as Jasmine pulled out a slip. Her limited bravery and courage evaporated and Via felt her stomach cramping up. She doubled over, trying to make it stop. All the girls took in a collective breath. Jasmine reached the microphone.

"District Three, the young lady representing you in this year's Hunger Games is," Jasmine said, unfolding the piece of paper. Via was trying to compose herself, but she was nauseous with fear.

"Via Cable! Where is Via?" Jasmine announced. Via fought back a scream and her tears. She was shaking hard. Via knew that she wouldn't be returning to District Three. But she had to hope, right?

Peacekeepers came to bring her to the stage. A tear trickled down her cheek as they forcefully brought Via to the stage. She climbed the steps.

"Any volunteers?" Jasmine asked. Via stared into the girl's side of the crowd, hoping somebody would come forward. She spotted Electrica, but even her sister didn't try to save her. That was expected. Even the most loving family wouldn't save you from the Games.

After a few more seconds of the silence, Jasmine sighed. "Well, here is your female tribute this year, District Three!" A few people clapped. Via barely heard. Images of past Games flashed in her mind. Last year, when Mimosa Oakley had axed the girl during the bloodbath. Three years ago when the boy was knocked off of a cliff and fell to his death. Even when Via was five, when the two tributes almost made it to the end, then the boy burned to death and the girl was beheaded. She imagined these in the arena happening to her. She shuddered. Then she cleared her mind.

Think positive, she reminded herself, but she couldn't. She was going to die in the arena.

Jasmine was at the reaping ball. She pulled a paper and called out the name of a boy Via didn't recognize. Cyber Magnet. Via watched as the boy stepped from the sixteen year old section. Would he ally with her?

Jasmine gave her closing speech, and motioned for them to shake hands. Via stuck her hand out, and Cyber took it. They shook.

One or both of us will die in these Games. I want to live. Via thought. Then the Peacekeepers marched them into the Justice Building.

* * *

 ** _Cyber Magnet, age 16_**

 ** _District 3 Male_**

* * *

"Come back, Cyber," Spark commanded. "Promise you'll come back home." Cyber looked at his brother. His parents had already said goodbye, and left a wreck. Cyber didn't want Spark to leave like that. His brother meant too much to him.

"I will, I promise," Cyber said.

"I just… I can't lose you," Spark said. "Not after—" Spark bit back a sob. "What happened to Disa…" Cyber nodded. Disa was Spark's fiancée, and she lost her little sister to the Games two years ago. She was found by the Careers, then tortured. They were at her for an hour, slicing, until the boy from One stabbed her in the heart. Cyber remembered it vividly. It made him sick to his stomach. Would be suffer the same fate as the girl? He shuddered.

"I know," Cyber said, giving Spark a pat on the shoulder. "I'm gonna win this thing, watch. I will come back."

"I love you, Cy," Spark said, and gave Cyber a hug. A lump caught in Cyber's throat. What if this was the last time he would ever talk to Spark? His parents?

No, you're coming back to them, Cyber told himself. You better because you have to. And he did. If he died, it would crush his whole family. The business would suffer. They would lose money, and might starve. He couldn't let that happen.

The Peacekeeper opened the door. Spark let go of his brother.

"Just come back," Spark practically whispered.

"I will," Cyber promised, and Spark went out. Before the door closed, Cyber caught a glance of Disa. She smiled sadly at him.

Then the door closed, shutting them all out. He was alone. And probably would be for the short remainder of his life. Because no matter how much he promised, Cyber knew the truth: he wasn't coming back.

The whole district knew. The sooner Spark figured it out, the better.

* * *

 ** _Via Cable, age 14_**

 ** _District 3 Female_**

* * *

Electrica burst through the door, crying. Via immediately went into her outstretched arms, tears running down her own face. Via still didn't believe that Electrica didn't volunteer for her. She was only fourteen! The only fourteen year old winner was a Career, and it was before the third Quell.

"Promise me you'll fight out there, Via," Electrica sobbed. "You have to come back."

"I will," Via responded, trying to staunch her tears. "I'll fight my hardest."

Via thought hard about her promise. She couldn't win. Electrica must know that. Might as well come out with it.

"Electrica, I can't win," Via admitted, and her sister sobbed harder. "I'm too small and too young. But I'll fight."

"Get them to like you," Electrica said. The door opened. "Then you'll stand a chance." The Peacekeepers pulled Electrica off of Via. Via watched in horror as her sister tried to fight the Peacekeepers.

"I love you, Via!" Electrica screamed wildly, before being knocked unconscious by a Peacekeeper. They dragged her out.

"Love you, too," Via whispered to the closed door. She wiped her tear-stained face. She didn't want the rest of her family—her mother, her father, Gadget and little Theta—to see her crying. It would destroy their little hope they must have.

The door opened again, and the rest of her family was there. Her mother was weeping. Via's throat constricted. The effort to fight back tears was too much.

"I'm sorry, Via," her mother sobbed, hugging her. "I shouldn't have let you take the tesserae." Despite her efforts, Via felt a few tears slip past her guard.

"It's not your fault," Via comforted. "The odds just weren't great. But I can come home. I'll fight my hardest. I promise."

"You're so brave, Via," her father said. "I love you, no matter what happens in that arena."

"You're...you're coming back, right?" Theta's small voice asked. Last year she'd watched her first Games. It had terrified her, and now her sister was participating in one.

Via knelt next to her sister, who was tiny for six years old. "Of course I am, Theta. Have I ever broken a promise?" Theta shook her head. "See? I'll be back before you know it."

"I love you, Via," Gadget said. He wrapped her arms around her. It seemed like a second later the Peacekeeper ripped him off her, and took her family from her. Via noticed something on the doorknob. She took off a silver locket. It was her mother's. Via had a token.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Here are the next two tributes, Cyber and Via. Let me know what you think. Who do you like better? Reviews make my day! Until next time! (PS, if you read the 4th Quarter Quell carefully, you may recognize the girl tribute. If you do, don't spoil it for everybody else!). :)**

 **-D9T**


	5. District Four Reaping

**_Marina Pier, age 18_**

 ** _District 4 Female_**

* * *

Marina stood closest to the stage this year. She couldn't help but look back at the thirteen year old section, where Tellin should have been. Her sister who was murdered just last year.

Marina used to train at the Academy. She wanted to represent her district in the Games. When she was only fifteen, she came in second in the competition. Then it happened again and again. Last year, she came in first. She was supposed to volunteer. But the Quarter Quell card said no volunteers for District Four. And Tellin was reaped.

Luckily, this was Marina's last reaping. But she still shook with anxiety, even though this was a Career district. After Tellin was killed, Marina had developed a serious fear of the Hunger Games. She stopped going to the Academy, stopped training, did nothing but mourn for her sister.

The district escort, Ariella, took the stage, sporting an aqua wig and a dress of the same color adorned with coral accents. Marina glared at her with hatred. She was the one who took her sister. And wouldn't let Marina volunteer. Everybody hated Ariella, but no one like Marina.

"Let's see who the lucky lady is, shall we?" Ariella raced to the ball, pulled out a slip, then read the name, "Marina Pier! Where's Marina?"

Marina's breath caught in her throat. That was her name. She waited for the volunteer from the Academy to save her, to step forward.

But nobody did.

* * *

 ** _Finn McCray, age 17_**

 ** _District 4 Male_**

* * *

Finn was shocked. Where was Oceania? She was supposed to volunteer! He looked into the seventeen year old section for the girls, and saw her with her head down. _Good_ , Finn thought. _She should be ashamed_.

"Let's all give a round of applause to your newest tribute, Marina Pier!" Ariella trilled. The girl, Marina stood fearfully on the stage. She looked familiar to Finn. Then he remembered: Her sister was reaped last year, and she was the one who tried to volunteer. But he'd also seen her around the Academy, a couple years ago. He wondered why she left.

Why would anybody leave? The Academy was the best thing that happened to Finn. After his mother drowned collecting coral and shells from the ocean—her air tank had sprung a leak and she couldn't get to the surface quick enough—it occupied what little free time he had.

But most of all, Finn was anxious to prove himself. He lost his mother when he was twelve. He practically grew up in the shadow of his older sister, Coral, who was scheduled to go into the Games but somebody had volunteered before she had. Now Finn was going off and doing something his sister couldn't. She had been out of Reaping age for two years now.

Finn quickly turned his attention back to the stage. Ariella was picking the boy that Finn would volunteer for. Ariella made a big, dramatic show of taking out the slip, then she pranced back to the microphone.

 _Would you hurry up_? Finn thought, tensing to run.

"And the lucky boy joining Marina is," Ariella said, letting the suspense hang. "Sebastian Waters!" Finn was about to lunge forward to save the boy Sebastian, but he noticed something. Marina's face was white. When the boy stepped from the eighteen year old section—like Marina did—Finn assumed he was her boyfriend.

But it didn't matter. Just as Sebastian reached the steps, Finn shot forward, and shouted, "I volunteer!"

* * *

 ** _Marina Pier, age 18_**

 ** _District 4 Female_**

* * *

Marina was trembling on the velvet couch. This wasn't happening. It just couldn't. Last year, Tellin was reaped. And now it was her turn. It couldn't have been a coincidence.

The door opened, and in came her parents. "Marina!" her mother shrieked. "Why you? Why didn't anybody volunteer for you?"

"I don't know, Mom," Marina said, hugging her mother and crying on her shoulder.

"But you have training, Marina," her father said. "Tellin… she didn't have that. You can win this." The mention of Tellin made Marina's sobs come faster.

"I love you," Marina choked out, releasing her mother. Her father took her in her arms.

"This is not the last time you see us, Marina," her father said fiercely. The door opened for the Peacekeeper to take them out. Marina started trembling again. She didn't want them to go. If they left, that door would close and leave her alone. She needed someone to be with her. She just did.

"Don't go!" Marina cried, clinging to her mother's arm. Her mother turned to her.

"It's your turn to be strong," she whispered, then she left, along with her father. The door closed.

Yes, it was Marina's turn to be strong. The Academy taught her to be strong in the arena. Tellin did her part last year. If her younger sister could do it, Marina could too.

The door opened again, and this time, Sebastian was behind it. Wordlessly, Marina flung herself at him, almost knocking him over.

"I thought…" Marina said, her voice trembling. "I thought we were going in together."

"Me too," Sebastian whispered, his face in the crook of her neck. "But you can do it, Marina. I know you can."

Surprisingly, Marina held it together. She didn't cry. She didn't curl into a sobbing mess. She held her ground, just like in the Academy.

Maybe, just maybe, Marina could do this.

* * *

 ** _Finn McCray, age 17_**

 ** _District 4 Male_**

* * *

Finn was glaring at the door, waiting for it to open. He did not want to see his sister. He wished his mother was there to give him one last hug before he went into the Games.

The door opened, and his father and Coral stepped into the room. Surprisingly, Coral had red puffy eyes and tear streaks on her cheeks. Was she worried about him? Genuinely worried?

"My boy," his father said, wrapping his arms around Finn. "Do your district proud. You're all they have. That girl will be lucky if she survives the first day."

"She has training," Finn said. He broke away. "I remember her from a few years ago."

"She came in second the year I was supposed to volunteer," Coral interrupted. Her voice was watery. "But, Finn, I'm so proud of you." Her voice broke with emotion and she burst into tears and fell on Finn, sobbing. He could barely hold her up.

"You're gonna do great," Coral sobbed. "You're...you're finally doing something that I haven't. You're stepping out of my shadow." And Finn knew it was true.

The Peacekeeper took them away, and in swept Finn's girlfriend, Chelsea. She didn't hug him to death, and he was grateful. He didn't need that. Not after what Coral just put him through.

"You're coming back to me." Not a question of a request. A statement.

"Yes, ma'am," Finn said, grinning. Chelsea gave him a shy smile with her cheeks crimson in a blush. Simultaneously, they moved in to each other and shared a single kiss. Finn ran his fingers through her frizzy red hair. So different from his own straight brown hair.

"I love you," Chelsea mumbled after they broke away. "You're gonna be amazing. You'll win." She smiled again.

The Peacekeeper opened the door and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "There's your token. Enjoy it."

Even after she was gone, Finn still found himself grinning.

* * *

 **Hey guys! District Four tributes today. How did you like Marina and Finn? Yes, I know Marina is Tellin's sister. I couldn't help myself.**

 **Who do you like better? Who is your favorite tribute so far? District Five will be on Wednesday!**


	6. District Five Reaping

**_Lexia Brites, age 15_**

 ** _District 5 Female_**

* * *

Lexia wished they didn't separate the boys from the girls. Then Wyatt would still be with her and Alyda. And Wyatt could always calm her down when her temper flared up, which usually happened when she was with Alyda.

"Come on, Aly," Lexia cooed to her sister. She was thirteen, and still was acting like this was her first reaping. Lexia wished she was as safe as Alyda. Wyatt and Lexia wouldn't let her take out any tesserae, so she only had two slips.

When they were signed in, Lexia guided Alyda to her section. The young girl was getting on Lexia's nerves.

"You'll be alright, Aly," Lexia said. She hugged her and walked to her own section.

The clock chimed and Lexia watched as the escort, Alethia, took the stage, along with the mayor and the two victors, Thera and Isaac.

The mayor made his annual speech, and Alethia took no time in making her own.

"Shall we choose our tributes?" Alethia asked. There was no response, but she walked to the reaping ball anyways. She chose a slip.

Lexia took a deep breath. _Please not me_ , she thought. Alethia reached the microphone and unfolded the paper.

"Here we are," Alethia said, and the whole crowd went silent. Lexia saw Wyatt looking back at her from the eighteen year old group. He smiled at her, and Lexia gave a shaky smile back. Then she turned her attention back to the stage.

"The young lady representing District Five this year is," Alethia said. _Alyda only has two. It's not her._ "Miss Lexia Brites!"

Lexia gasped. She fought back tears as she stepped into the aisle. Nobody would like seeing her tears. She would be marked an instant target.

Lexia climbed the steps, now a District Five tribute in the 101st Hunger Games.

* * *

 ** _Watt Foster, age 17_**

 ** _District 5 Male_**

* * *

Watt watched in disbelief as the girl took her place as a tribute, not crying or shaking. Lexia, her name was. As awful as it was, Watt was glad it was her going to the arena, and not Quinn. He looked back for his sister, and saw her, a relieved look on her face.

Watt could feel happiness welling in his chest. Quinn was his younger sister, but also his best friend. They had been through a lot together, and Watt was more of a father figure to her than a brother.

"Can we have a round of applause for your newest tribute, Lexia Brites!" Alethia trilled. All of the girls clapped, probably glad that they weren't chosen. Watt clapped too, mainly because Quinn was still safe.

"Still more excitement to come!" Alethia said. "We need to choose our boy tribute!"

 _Maybe it's exciting for you_ , Watt thought. _We need to worry about not dying for your entertainment_. But Watt knew better than to voice these thoughts. He stared into the stage, where Alethia was standing at the microphone with the paper. Watt closed his eyes.

"May I please have on stage, joining Miss Brites as a tribute, Mister Watt Foster!" Alethia called.

Watt's eyes snapped open. He peered into the section across from his, looking for his girlfriend Nova, but he couldn't see her. So he stepped from his section into the aisle and walked stoically to the stage. He mounted the steps, thoughts racing through his mind.

Alethia grabbed one of his shoulders and guided him to stand next to Lexia. "And there you have it!" she said. "Your newest tributes, Lexia Brites and Watt Foster! May the odds be ever in your favor!" Alethia motioned for them to shake hands.

Watt turned to Lexia. There were tears in her eyes, but they weren't released. He grabbed her hand and shook it firmly. Then he looked back to the crowd as the anthem played.

The last thing he saw before being brought into the Justice Building was Quinn's tear-streaked face.

* * *

 ** _Lexia Brites, age 15_**

 ** _District 5 Female_**

* * *

Lexia was more angry than scared. Her fear had evaporated after she shook hands with Watt. The Capitol and their reapings, their Games, their destroying of families all over Panem. Lexia was sick of it. She could feel her temper rising.

Wyatt came through the door alone. His sad expression melted Lexia's anger, and she curled her small frame into her brother's. He held her, and for a moment, Lexia was safe at home, Wyatt comforting her after a nightmare.

"Oh, Lex." Wyatt's voice was barely audible. "Why you? Hundreds of girls, and it was you."

"I know," Lexia whispered. She could feel tears rushing back to her eyes. Funny how she was sometimes. One minute ready to throw the couch out the window, another crying and terrified of her impending death. "I'm scared."

"You would be stupid not to be," Wyatt said. "I should have volunteered. I could protect you."

"I'll be fine on my own," Lexia said gently. She eased away from her brother. "Besides, I don't want to lose you. What would happen if we both died?"

"Lex, don't make this any harder on me." Wyatt looked on the verge of tears, which really wasn't like him. But Lexia knew that family meant everything to him, and now, he was losing one of his sisters, probably for good.

They embraced one more time. Lexia didn't want to let go. But she felt a surge of anger when the Peacekeeper opened the door to take Wyatt. She let go of him and attacked the Peacekeeper. She slapped her hand against the chest protector—which hurt her hand but she didn't care.

"Don't take him!" Lexia screamed. "Please!"

But they did.

* * *

 ** _Watt Foster, age 17_**

 ** _District 5 Male_**

* * *

Watt sat on the couch, his face in his hands. What was he going to do now? He couldn't survive the Games. He was too kind, too softhearted. Sure, he was smart, but that wouldn't help him if his sympathetic side came out.

The door opened, and Watt looked up. There stood his family. Quinn was sobbing. She flung herself into Watt's arms. His heart felt cold. He didn't want Quinn like this.

"Please, please, please, Watt, you need to win, you need to come back," Quinn blubbered. She hugged him tighter.

"I'll try my hardest," Watt promised.

"You can do it," his mother said, tears filling her eyes. "You're so strong and smart. You'll know what to do."

Watt knew he couldn't. The Hunger Games were all about killing, and Watt didn't have the heart to kill. He just had to accept the fact he was making false promises to his family. The thought hurt him.

"Watt, listen to me," his father said, putting his hand on Watt's shoulder. "Learn all you can during training. When you're in the arena, run and don't look back. Kill only if necessary." Watt nodded, and the Peacekeeper came to take them away.

Quinn started screaming, and clung to Watt's neck and the Peacekeeper had to rip her away. She was screaming, "Watt! Come back! Please!" The door slammed shut before Watt could tell her anything. He could still feel the pressure of her fingers on his neck, and he shivered.

Nova burst into the room, crying. She wrapped her arms around Watt's neck and kissed him. The tears on her face stuck to Watt's.

"I love you," Nova whispered. "I love you and I always will, no matter what happens."

"I love you, too," Watt whispered back. "I'm coming back." Nova put her head on Watt's chest, and Watt's plans for their future together flashed before his eyes. Their wedding, their first home, their first child. All destroyed. All gone because of the Capitol.

"I know you will," Nova said. She took off her bracelet. When Watt looked at it, he choked up a little. This was the bracelet Watt had given Nova when they first started dating.

"For your token," Nova said, as the door opened. She kissed him one last time, and left with the Peacekeeper.

Quinn's phantom fingers and Nova's phantom kiss. Watt crumpled on the ground, wondering what he was going to do.

* * *

 **District Five this time. Lexia and Watt. I made Lexia's goodbyes with just Wyatt because I didn't want to write the rest of her family. And I feel like it's better this way. Who did you like better? Who do you think will last longer in the arena? District Six on Sunday! Until next time!**


	7. District Six Reaping

**_Harlee Ford, age 12_**

 ** _District 6 Female_**

* * *

Harlee held tight to Clya's hand as they walked to the square. This was Harlee's first reaping, and she was shaking in place. She was terrified of being picked, even if she only had two slips—one because she had to and one for a tesserae. But there were still thousands of names in those reaping balls. Harlee had to remember that.

After she and Clya were signed in, Clya took Harlee to the back of the group. "You'll be fine, Harlee," she said, giving her younger sister a hug. Then Clya disappeared into the seventeen year old section. Harlee could only hope she was right.

Harlee stared at the girl's reaping ball. Only two had her name in them, but so many had her sister's name. Harlee couldn't imagine what would happen if Clya was reaped.

The mayor came on the stage and made the same speech he had for Harlee's entire life. He introduced District Six's only living victor, a man named Logan Tracks who won the 76th Games. Harlee knew he tried his hardest to get his tributes home, but they always seem to go down early.

The district escort, Pandora, walked to the microphone. She was wearing her usual bright pink and orange outfit. "Welcome, District Six, to the choosing of your tributes to represent you in the 101st Hunger Games," Pandora said brightly. "Let's not wait any longer. The suspense is killing me."

Pandora crossed to the girl's reaping ball. Harlee closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. Pandora picked a slip, and the whole crowd fell quiet. _Please not me please not me please not me._

Harlee was losing it now, and the name hadn't been called yet. A couple of girls standing around her had given her some strange looks. But Harlee didn't care. Pandora was at the microphone now.

"The girl tribute for District Six this year is," Pandora said, unfolding the paper. "Miss Harlee Ford! Where is Harlee?"

Harlee fought back a scream. She heard somebody cry out behind her. She turned, and saw her older brother, Rayl, holding their mother. She had lost her husband four years ago, and now, she was probably going to lose Harlee, too.

Harlee wasn't brave, or strong, or necessarily big. She wasn't anything a person had to be to make it through the Games. She was a small, skinny, brunette twelve year old girl from District Six who was probably going to die. All she had was her curiosity and cleverness.

The Peacekeepers came to take Harlee from the crowd. Harlee let them take her, sobbing. When she reached the stage, Pandora asked for volunteers. Harlee saw Clya in the crowd. But she didn't step forward.

Neither did anybody else.

* * *

 ** _Tacom Carr, age 16_**

 ** _District 6 Male_**

* * *

Tacom let out a sigh of relief. Honda was safe for another year. So was Jetta. But he still felt bad for the little girl being dragged to the stage. She was so small, only twelve, Tacom thought that she wouldn't last very long in the arena.

Pandora had everybody clap for the girl, Harlee. Nobody volunteered for her. Nobody wanted to volunteer. Tacom felt even worse for her. Even though his life had never been easy—seeing how his parents abandoned him and his sister Honda when he was only six and she was three—his small sympathetic side came out. Most of the time, he was bitter and pessimistic, but he did love Honda and Jetta. He truly did.

Jetta looked at him. They had been dating for six months now, ever since the Victory Tour. She smiled at him, her black hair shining. She was beautiful, and Tacom didn't need the reaping to ruin this feeling right now.

"Let's choose the boy, shall we?" Pandora said, and picked a piece of paper from the ball. One slip of paper, and somebody's life was practically gone. Pandora walked back to the microphone, and without saying anything else, called out the name, "Tacom Carr."

 _No! This can't be happening!_ Tacom stepped from his group. He wanted to appear strong. He was a good age to win the Games, sixteen. Yes, he was already thinking strategy. It would be what would keep him alive.

When he climbed the steps, he saw them. Honda, Jetta. If he lost, they would only have each other. Not him.

Pandora reviewed Tacom and Harlee for the district. Then they shook hands and the anthem played. The Peacekeepers escorted them into the Justice Building. Tacom hoped that this wasn't the last time he would see his family.

* * *

 ** _Harlee Ford, age 12_**

 ** _District 6 Female_**

* * *

Harlee was still sobbing. She didn't believe it. What had she done to be reaped? Why was she heading to death instead of some horrible, murderous girl who would actually stand a chance?

Harlee's mother burst into the room, followed by Rayl. Rayl looked like he was barely holding himself together, and her mother was weeping so hard it made Harlee's chest hurt. Where was Clya?

"My baby," her mother cried. She wrapped her arms around Harlee, and Harlee didn't try to stop her. "My baby girl."

Those three words broke Harlee faster than anything else could. Sobs wracked her small frame, and she knew how hopeless her situation was in that moment. There had never been a twelve year old winner of the Games. Harlee couldn't be the first. It was impossible.

"Try your best out there, okay?" Rayl asked. His voice was shaky.

"I will," Harlee promised. "I'll fight hard."

"You're smart, Harlee," her mother said. "And the Capitol will adore you. That will make your chances of coming back go up."

The Peacekeeper came in. Harlee started panicking, and clung to her mother and Rayl, saying to them hysterically, "I love you, I love you, I love you!" Then they were gone, and in came Clya.

"Harlee…" Clya began crying, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry I didn't volunteer. This is my fault."

As much as Harlee wanted to be angry with her sister, she couldn't muster her anger. "It's not your fault, Clya," Harlee said. "Blame Pandora. Blame the Capitol. But don't blame yourself. Please don't."

"Oh, Harlee." Clya broke down completely. They sat on the couch together, Harlee trying to keep herself together while Clya fell apart.

"I wish Dad was here to say goodbye," Harlee whispered. Even though her memories of her father were beginning to fade, Harlee still missed him.

She knew the rest of her family would miss her when she died.

* * *

 ** _Tacom Carr, age 16_**

 ** _District 6 Male_**

* * *

Honda and Jetta came together. Tacom lifted Honda up into his hip—which she was getting almost too big for now—and hugged Jetta with his free arm. These two were his only family. Tacom didn't consider his parents a part of the family anymore.

"Come home," Honda said firmly. "Then we can live in an actual house. Not on the streets anymore. Wouldn't that be great?"

"It would," Tacom said. Honda grinned. She didn't seem distraught at all that her brother was being sent to his death.

"You're coming back and I don't care how many kids you have to kill. You're going to come back," Jetta commanded.

Tacom laughed. That was the first time he had done that in a while.

"I wouldn't go that far," he said. "I don't want to kill anybody."

"You're going to have to," Jetta shot back. "It's the Hunger Games, after all."

She leaned forward and kissed him. Tacom enjoyed every second of it until Honda exclaimed, "That's disgusting! Why do you guys have to do that in front of me?"

They pulled away, both smiling. "I love you," Tacom said suddenly. "Both of you. And if I don't come back…"

"Don't say it," Honda said. "You are coming home."

But Tacom wasn't so sure. He lost his parents. He lost his home. Why couldn't he lose his life, too? The Capitol could do anything they wanted to him when he was in the arena.

He held that thought in his mind as the Peacekeeper came.

* * *

 **Here are our District Six tributes. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Sorry if the goodbyes weren't very good, I wasn't feeling particularly motivated today.**


	8. District Seven Reaping

**This Reaping will be a little different. The actual Reaping part is going to be told in Mimosa's POV (because I couldn't help myself), while the goodbyes are told in the tribute's POVs.**

* * *

 _ **Mimosa Oakley, age 16**_

 _ **District 7 Mentor**_

* * *

Hickory's first reaping. I hope that he stays safe, along with Trill. But this year, I am a mentor. I gaze out at the girl's side of the square. One of them will soon be depending on me to get them back home. Which one? Which?

The mayor and Delica take the stage. They both are smiling. Well, Delica always looks like that during the reaping. The mayor is probably happy because of how well Seven did in the Games last year. I won, and my district partner, Fletch, made it to the final four. Hopefully, that luck will continue into this year.

"Welcome, everybody," the mayor says. He recites the Treaty of Treason, most of which I tune out. It's been the exact same speech for sixteen years, so I can say it in my sleep. It's only when the mayor begins introducing the past victors, that I listen. I look around at the three other victors that showed up, in line in order of when they won. First is Johanna Mason, who won before the third Quarter Quell. Then Elm Ashford, who will mentor the boy chosen. In front of me is Willow Tresses, who was my mentor last year and won five years ago.

The mayor introduces Johanna, then Elm, then Willow, and then he says, "And the winner of last year's Quarter Quell, District Seven's very own Mimosa Oakley!" I walk up the steps, smiling. Then I sit in the chair next to Willow. How glad she must be to not be a mentor this year. The burden's on my shoulders, now.

The mayor introduces Delica. She pitters to the microphone and says, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor." She makes a small speech congratulating me on my victory last year.

"Let's have Miss Oakley's luck roll over to this year, shall we?" Delica says, and some people clap. I scan the crowd and locate Hickory in the back. He looks scared, but when he catches my eye, he smiles. He knows if he is picked, I will protect him. And so does Trill. We all talked about it last night.

"We shouldn't wait any longer," Delica says. "Time to pick our tributes! As usual, girls first." Delica goes to the reaping ball and the whole crowd goes silent. Whoever's name is on that slip I'll be responsible for. I desperately hope it's not Trill. I see her in the crowd. Her face is pale.

"The girl tribute for District Seven this year is," Delica says. _Don't say Trillium Oakley again. Please._ "Miss Aspen Branch!" I let out a sigh of relief. Not Trill.

The seventeen year old section parts around a tall girl with blonde hair. She looks absolutely terrified. Aspen. Slowly, she begins her walk to the stage. I can see a group of people who must be her family clinging to each other. A little girl who looks about eight screams once, then bursts into tears.

Aspen climbs the steps. Delica guides her to stand next to the girl's reaping ball.

"Let's have a round of applause for the female tribute, Aspen Branch," Delica chirps.

A majority of people clap for her. I do softly, only because I know the cameras are on me. This girl's life is in my hands now. I can't let her or her family down.

"Now the boys," Delica says. The quickly chooses a slip and goes back to the microphone. Don't be Hickory. Please.

"The lucky boy joining Aspen is," Delica begins and unfolds the paper. Before saying anything, she quickly glances at me with a fearful look in her eyes. Then she calls out the name, "Hickory Oakley."

 _No. No no no no no._ There's a scream from the fourteen year old girl section, Trill probably. The whole crowd gasps. Everybody in Panem knows the last name Oakley, and I mentioned my brother's name during my pre-Games interview last year. I know the cameras are tight on me, but I can't stop the cry from escaping my lips.

Peacekeepers walk to the back of the group and pull Hickory from it. He's crying. The Peacekeepers bring him to the stage and he climbs the steps. Hickory runs to me and wraps his arms around me. Delica asks for volunteers. Nobody steps forward. Is there no one willing to save my twelve year old brother?

As Delica motions for Aspen and Hickory to shake hands, my heart sinks. Then I hear it. "Wait! I volunteer!" It came from the front row. I am extremely grateful for a moment, then I see who is stepping forward.

Forrest.

He takes the stage, guiding Hickory off. Delica goes over to him with the microphone in her hand. "What's your name, dear?" she asks.

"Forrest Spruce," Forrest answers.

Now Aspen and Forrest shake hands and the anthem plays. _My hunting partner and a complete stranger will be relying on me and Elm to get them back to their families,_ I think. We better not fail.

* * *

 ** _Aspen Branch, age 17_**

 ** _District 7 Female_**

* * *

Aspen nervously ran her fingers through her blonde hair. Her breath was coming in shaky bursts. Sure, she was scared. But she couldn't kill. She was a giver to the less fortunate, a girl who helped and volunteered when her own family didn't need her. Aspen couldn't take the lives of other children.

She replayed her reaping in her mind. The initial shock, then the terror setting in. Aspen was a tribute, and she was going to the Capitol. It just didn't seem real.

The door swung open, and Aspen's entire family was behind it. The twins, Juniper and Auburn, rushed in and wrapped their arms around Aspen's waist, their heads in her stomach and back. They weren't short, Aspen was just tall. Her older brother, Grover, kissed her lightly on her forehead, whispering "I love you." Her mother hugged her, too, and then her father closed the door behind them.

"Aspen…" The watery voice of her sister made Aspen want to cry. Aspen loved her siblings, even though Auburn was constantly bugging her and Juniper was always talking, and she didn't want them upset because of her.

"Hey," Aspen said softly. "I'm gonna be fine. Don't worry."

"You're so brave, Aspen," her father said, tears gleaming in his eyes. "I'm so proud of you."

Aspen took the compliment with gratitude. She always worked hard to make everybody around her proud. She didn't want attention though. She just wanted to make somebody's day better.

"You're strong," Grover said. "You could win."

"Maybe," Aspen said.

It was the last thing she said to her family before they were taken.

* * *

 ** _Forrest Spruce, age 18_**

 ** _District 7 Male_**

* * *

"Forrest, I understand why you volunteered, but I would rather have that little boy in the Games than my son." Forrest's mother stood, weeping, next to him, his siblings there too. Barkley, Daliah, and little Poppy. Forrest picked Poppy up, and she clung to his neck.

Daliah approached Forrest. She held up something. "Will you take it for your token?"

Forrest took the necklace from his sister's hand. It was her favorite one, the one that she spent a month making. She had carved the wooden flower herself, and braided the string to make the cord, too. "Of course I will," Forrest answered. He would keep the reminder of his family until his last breath.

"Why did you do that?" Barkley practically screamed. He was sobbing. "You can't go into the Games! You would have been safe!"

"I couldn't let Hickory die," Forrest said as calmly as possible. "It wouldn't have been right. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself knowing I could have saved him."

"Please come home," Poppy whimpered. Her tiny, six year old face was bright red from crying. Only Daliah was keeping it together.

"I will," Forrest promised. He tapped the tip of Poppy's nose. "Don't worry." He set her down, and embraced his mother. Barkley joined in, and then the whole family was hugging each other. Forrest even felt a few tears slip past his guard, which rarely happened.

Then the Peacekeeper came. He tried to gently take Forrest's family, but they refused to go. The Peacekeeper ripped his mother and brother away from him, knocked Daliah down and dragged her out, and threw Poppy over his shoulder, while she was screaming. And they were gone.

Hickory Oakley burst into the room, followed by Trill and their mother. Mimosa wasn't there. "Thank you," Hickory said. "Thank you so much."

"That was so brave, Forrest," the Oakley's mother said. "I can't thank you enough. I don't think I could handle seeing Hickory in the Games after Mimosa last year…" Her voice faded, and Forrest knew how she felt. Mimosa had almost died too many times last year.

"You're welcome," Forrest said. "Where's Mimosa?"

"Victors can't visit future tributes," Trill answered. "There are rules." Forrest nodded.

"We'll be rooting for you," Mimosa's mother said. She flashed him a smile and they left. Forrest was alone again.

* * *

 **So, the District Seven tributes, Aspen and Forrest. Who did you like better? I know Aspen's section is really short, I just felt like I couldn't do anything else with it. Reviews make my day! You can always help out your favorites by reviewing. Until Monday!**

 **-D9T**


	9. District Eight Reaping

**_Hem Thread, age 18_**

 ** _District 8 Male_**

* * *

"Come on, Paisley!" Hem called. The little girl ran into Hem's arms. She was only eight, and Hem loved her so much. He was very protective of both his sisters.

Josie turned them. "You're so lucky, Hem," she said wistfully. "Eighteen. Your last year in the reaping." Hem did feel lucky this year. Six reapings he had survived. He just had to survive this one and he'd be able to stand safely around the perimeter of the square, hoping Josie wasn't picked.

"Thanks, Jo," Hem said. "We'll both be fine. You only have three slips. And I have seven." They were one of the few families in District Eight to be lucky enough to not take out any tesserae. Hem was glad. It meant that his odds of being chosen were less than others. It may have been selfish, but Hem favored his own life above others. Even his family's.

"Let's get going," Hem said. Their parents had left already, not wanting to be late. Hem took Paisley's hand, and led her out the door.

Hem practically had to drag Josie to the square. He knew that she was absolutely terrified of the reaping. She had been since she was ten, when the girl from Eight that year had been literally torn to shreds by a lizard mutt.

Little Paisley looked up to Hem. "What would happen if both of you are reaped?" she asked. Hem stopped short and knelt next to her.

"We'll both be fine," Hem said, then they kept walking with stopping to the square.

A large crowd had already formed. Paisley went to go find their parents while Hem and Josie got through check-in. Hem wished Josie good luck before going to his section.

The mayor and the escort, Vanity, took the stage. The mayor made his speech, then Vanity took the microphone.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Vanity said, then chose a slip. "May I please have on stage Miss Lacey Stitch!"

* * *

 ** _Lacey Stitch, age 14_**

 ** _District 8 Female_**

* * *

Lacey gasped, trying to breathe. Time seemed to stop. That...that was _her_ name. Her friend next to her, Josie, looked at her with tears in her eyes. When the Peacekeepers came to take her, Lacey started shaking. She was too young to win the Games. She was fourteen!

The Peacekeepers each grabbed one of her arms. Lacey went with them. She didn't want the Capitol to see her as a person who gets dragged to the stage. When she reached the stage, Vanity pulled her so hard, she almost fell.

"Let's give a round of applause to your female tribute, Lacey Stitch!" Vanity called. A few people clapped. All of the girls looked relieved. Safe for another year. But not Lacey. No, she would fight in the arena. Of course she would fight. She would fight to get back home to Denim and her parents.

Then she had an awful thought. _What if Denim is reaped?_ She looked for her brother, standing with the twelve year olds. She would never kill him. But Lacey would just have to wait and see who would be joining her.

Vanity walked to the boy's reaping ball. She pulled out a slip, and walked back to the microphone.

"The boy joining Lacey this year is," Vanity said, unfolding the paper. "Mister Hem Thread! Where is Hem?"

Lacey gasped again. That was Josie's brother. She saw him immediately, as the eighteen year old section parted around him. He looked scared, but tried to hide it. He climbed the steps and stood next to her.

"Alright, District Eight," Vanity said. "Here are your tributes for the 101st Hunger Games!" Vanity motioned for them to shake hands.

Lacey turned to Hem. They shook hands and the anthem played. Then they were marched into the Justice Building.

* * *

 ** _Hem Thread, age 18_**

 ** _District 8 Male_**

* * *

Just this reaping. Hem just had to survive this one and he was safe for good. Of course this was the year Hem was chosen.

Hem sat on the edge of the couch cushion, patiently waiting for his family. He was good at waiting, but he didn't have to wait for long. The door silently swung open, and his entire family was standing there. Paisley flung herself at Hem, relying on him to catch her. He did, and Josie stepped into the room.

"Please come back, Hem," Paisley begged, and Josie nodded.

"Life wouldn't be the same without you," Josie added.

Hem's throat constricted. Did they not believe he was coming back? His own family? His sisters? Was it possible?

"Hem," his father said gruffly. Hem set his jaw, and turned to face his father, hatred smoldering in his chest. His father was never happy with what Hem did. Never. He always expected the best from Hem, but he was just average. But his downfall was reading. What else could his father expect from a dyslexic eighteen year old?

"What, Dad?" Hem asked harshly. "What do you want now?"

"Come out on top," his father said. Hem's anger boiled over, and he started screaming.

"I can't do everything, Dad!" Hem yelled. "I'm a tribute! I'm going into the Hunger Games! I'm probably going to die! I can't do everything, even if you want me to. You can't always be the best." He felt hands on his shoulders, and looked down to his mother. She was rather small, and was born mute. The look on her face and the tears in her eyes said it all.

"Bye, Mom," Hem said, hugging her. "I love you."

The Peacekeeper came to take them away. Hem hugged his siblings one last time. He didn't give his father a second look.

* * *

 ** _Lacey Stitch, age 14_**

 ** _District 8 Female_**

* * *

Lacey was trying her hardest not to cry. She just couldn't help herself. Getting chosen as a tribute was a death sentence when you were younger than fifteen. Lacey was heading to her death, and it was going to be aired on live television.

"Lacey, honey." Lacey looked up, and saw her parents and brother standing in the room with her. She hadn't noticed them come in.

Wordlessly, Lacey threw herself into her mother's arms. Her mother stroked her blonde hair, whispering to her, "I love you. No matter what happens." Lacey just sobbed.

"You're coming home, right?" Denim asked. His eyes were watery.

"Of course," Lacey said. "I'm gonna fight and try my hardest."

 _False promises_ , a voice whispered in her mind. Lacey nodded to herself. It was true. She wasn't coming back.

"Please fight," her father said.

Screams came from the other room. "I'm a tribute! I'm going into the Hunger Games! I'm probably going to die!" The words made tears stream from Lacey's eyes.

Her mother slipped something from her finger. "Take this as your token," she said. Lacey took the ring from her mother. It was her wedding ring.

"I can't take this," Lacey said, trying to give it back. But her mother insisted, and Lacey kept it.

A small reminder of the family she would soon leave behind.

* * *

 **Heyo! Can you guys believe we're already at District Eight? Only three more to go until the train rides!**

 **All that aside, who did you like better, Lacey or Hem? Who is your favorite tribute so far? Least favorite? District Nine is next! See you Friday!**

 **-D9T**


	10. District Nine Reaping

**_Gwenith "Gwenn" Wheaton, age 15_**

 ** _District 9 Female_**

* * *

Gwenn stood right in the middle of the girl's side this year. Three groups ahead and behind. It only reminded her of how trapped she was when it came to the reaping.

The only two living victors, Bran Stalk and Milpa Omri, walked on the stage, along with the mayor and the escort, Persephone. Nine had lost two of their worst mentors in the third Quell, an the whole district saw it as a sign that things could get better. Gwenn did, too. Optimism—and sarcasm—ran in Gwenn's veins instead of blood.

Gwenn stood, silent and nervous, as the mayor made his annual speech. Then Persephone took the microphone, bubbly as ever.

"Happy Hunger Games, District Nine!" Persephone chirped into the microphone. Gwenn cringed at the sound of her voice, which actually sounded like the bright yellow bird she was dressed as. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Persephone took a deep breath. "I love it here! All the farmland, the wide open space. So different from the Capitol."

 _I bet it is_ , Gwenn thought. _Because in the Capitol you don't have to harvest all this wheat to make sure your family eats at night_. Gwenn hated harvesting, but she had to do it to make sure her family—her older sister Cassie, younger brother Ceres, and her parents—had enough money and food to last through the cold months. Even in the middle of summer, Gwenn worked hard to stay alive in that difficult time.

"That reminds me!" Persephone exclaimed. "Let's choose the girl who with be traveling to the Capitol with me this year." Persephone chose a slip. The crowd fell silent. Gwenn's heart was pounding. She was scared of very few things as she normally used sarcasm as a defense. She couldn't just make a few jokes to the Capitol and make them send her home.

 _Please, any name besides mine_. Gwenn thought.

"Miss Gwenith Wheaton! Where is Gwenith?" Persephone called, and Gwenn froze. Her breath caught in her throat, making it hard to breathe. She stepped from her section, trembling.

The walk to the stage seemed like miles. It wasn't until the Peacekeepers pushed her forward that Gwenn started to cry.

* * *

 ** _Millet Stalk, age 13_**

 ** _District 9 Male_**

* * *

Millet glanced over to his sister. Maize was safe. For good. Now he only had to worry about himself.

He looked up to the stage, where his dad and Milpa were comforting Gwenith, who was sobbing. Millet felt bad for her. Nobody stepped forward when Persephone asked for volunteers. Even though the chances of his name being chosen were slim, Millet still thought about if he was reaped, if anyone would volunteer. Who would want it on their conscience that they could have saved a victor's thirteen year old son but just stood by? Not Millet.

"Now, the boys," Persephone said, crossing to the reaping ball. Millet sucked in a shaky breath.

 _I only have two slips_ , he told himself. _Calm down._

 _If the Capitol takes children from the districts, the district people should take Capitol children._

 _If the Capitol is so rich, they should help the lower districts._

Of course, Millet wasn't concerned about being poor. His father was a victor.

 _The Hunger Games are wrong_. Millet's mind was traveling a mile a minute, as it normally was.

"The male tribute for District Nine in the 101st Hunger Games is," Persephone said, and unfolded the paper. The crowd went so silent, you could hear a pin dropped in a grain field. Millet's stomach turned.

If his sister could survive the reapings, so could he.

"Millet Stalk!" Persephone called. Millet froze. His father's face went slack up on stage.

Millet couldn't survive the arena! He was only thirteen! Millet stood in his section, trying to breathe, until the Peacekeepers came to take him away. As hard as he tried, a few tears slipped past his guard.

When Persephone asked for volunteers, nobody stepped forward.

 _So that's what it feels like_.

* * *

 ** _Gwenith "Gwenn" Wheaton, age 15_**

 ** _District 9 Female_**

* * *

 _Stay positive. Positive. Positivity is the key._

As much as Gwenn tried, she couldn't. She kept seeing all the different ways she could die in the arena. Everytime she blinked, she saw herself on the ground, bled white, with various weapons inside her and the ground around her stained crimson.

It wasn't really a positive thought.

Gwenn just wanted to see her family. When Cassie came in, Gwenn rushed into her sister's arms. Cassie held Gwenn for a few moments, then released her, looking her straight in the eye.

"Listen to me, Gwenn," she said. "You can't die in there. You just can't."

The mention of death made Gwenn's eyes burn with tears. Instead of breaking down completely, Gwenn forced a smile.

"Why would I die?" Gwenn asked sarcastically. "I'm gonna be fine."

"Now isn't the time for jokes." Cassie's voice was woven with seriousness. "This is the Hunger Games."

"I know, Cass," Gwenn said. "But I'm smart. I'm willing to kill, I guess." And the more Gwenn thought about it, the more she knew she was prepared for the Games. She was strong from working in the fields. She knew how to use a machete. That was probably more than most other tributes could say.

"I love you, Gwenn," Cassie said, taking Gwenn into her arms.

"Love you, too," Gwenn said, and the Peacekeeper came to take her sister away.

In came the rest of her family. Ceres was fending off tears.

"Gwenn, you can do this," her father said. "You're smart and brave and strong. The Capitol will love you."

Gwenn nodded, smiling a little. She could do this.

"Live," her mother said simply.

"I will. I promise."

* * *

 ** _Millet Stalk, age 13_**

 ** _District 9 Male_**

* * *

"Millet," his mother sobbed, her arms around Millet. He had tried his best not to cry, but he couldn't hold it back. Even with his father as a mentor, there was no way Millet could win. He was too small and not strong enough.

 _Small doesn't always equal weak._

 _Weak doesn't always equal not capable._

"I'll be fine, Mom," Millet said. "Dad will help me. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Of course he will," his mother said. "Just please, come back to us. We can't lose you." That made tears well in Millet's eyes. His family needed him. He couldn't die.

 _To be capable, you need to be strong._

 _To be strong, you need to be brave._

Maize looked at her brother. She knelt next to him.

"Don't be afraid," she whispered, her fingers under Millet's chin. "Fear will make you useless. Run away from the bloodbath. Stay hidden. We'll help you as much as possible."

Millet hugged his sister. Maize seemed to understand that he needed this. They shared the same sense of right and wrong. Only Millet thought of them constantly. His mind never rested.

"I love you, Millet," Maize whispered. "Don't leave us. Please don't. I love you, and I need you here, in Nine." Now Maize was crying. "Don't go."

"I won't," Millet promised. "I'll be back, just you wait."

"You're brave, Millet," his mother said, just before the Peacekeeper came in.

"Thank you," Millet said, hugging his family one last time.

He could still feel their arms around him even when Persephone knocked on the door to take him to the train.

* * *

 **Okay, last chapter I lied. Now there are only three more districts left until the tributes start their journey to the Capitol. Only six more tributes to meet. I may or may not get an update out for the 6th Quarter Quell this weekend because I get to spend one and a half hours in a car for my sister's soccer tournament. Lots of writing time. So if you're following the 6th Quarter Quell, keep an eye out for that!**

 **Anyways, Gwenn and Millet. Who did you like better? Review, review, review! See you Monday (and hopefully not as late at night)!**

 **-D9T**


	11. District Ten Reaping

**_Azalea Graze, age 16_**

 ** _District 10 Female_**

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Azalea jumped right up, and squeezed past Kira fixing Colby's reaping shirt. Their house was small, and with five people living in it, Azalea felt as if she was always in somebody's way.

Azalea opened the door. She smiled when she saw Vince behind it. They had started dating a year ago, after the reaping last year. He smiled back.

"Hi, Azalea," he said. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Azalea responded. She turned back into her house and shouted, "Mom! Dad! Vince's here! I'm leaving!"

Her mother appeared. "Take your sister and brother with you," she said, and Colby jumped right up. Azalea groaned softly. She loved her siblings, but sometimes she wished she was an only child.

"Fine," Azalea muttered, and turned back to Vince. Kira and Colby were there in less than a second and they started their trek to the square.

Azalea's house wasn't far from the square, but it felt like she was walking across the whole district.

"Ready for today?" she asked Vince, who's face was pale. The reaping last year had claimed his sister who was only twelve. She'd gone down first in the bloodbath last year. He'd been pretty shaken up for the past year.

"I guess so." The square was in sight.

"Alright, well, good luck today," Azalea said as they neared check-in. She knelt next to Colby, who was trembling. He was only thirteen, and was absolutely terrified of the Games and being a tribute.

"Hey," Azalea said softly. "You'll be fine, alright? You only have two slips in there."

"But you have twenty five," Kira said, leaning over to hug them. Kira was nineteen, finally safe from the reaping, so the burden of the tesserae was on Azalea's shoulders. They wouldn't allow Colby to take any until he was older.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine, too. I'll see you afterwards, okay?" Azalea said, and stood up. As she gave her finger to the Peacekeeper for check-in, Azalea got a nervous spasm in her stomach.

* * *

 ** _Buck Sadle, age 17_**

 ** _District 10 Male_**

* * *

Buck looked back for his little sister, Mesa. He found her almost immediately. She was very tall for fourteen, a few inches shorter than himself, so she stood out like a sunflower in a daisy field. She smiled, trying to hide her scared expression. Buck knew the feeling.

Buck turned his attention to the stage, where the mayor introduced the district escort, Tiara. The people clapped unenthusiastically. They all hated her after choosing a twelve year old girl to compete in the Quell. Buck did, too, but for a different reason. He hated her because she was always so happy to rip innocent children from their homes and have them essentially killed.

Getting straight to business, Tiara took the microphone and said, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor! Let's just go and choose our girl tribute, shall we?"

Tiara pranced to the girl's reaping ball, and the whole crowd fell silent. She made a huge show of choosing the name. The whole time, all Buck thought was, _Please not Mesa or Sierra. Please_. He looked to the girl's seventeen year old section and saw his girlfriend, Sierra, standing there, pale.

Buck turned his attention back to the stage where Tiara was back at the microphone. She unfolded the paper. One slip with one name, and somebody's life was gone. Just like an open window in the night, a few well-placed footsteps, and somebody's food was gone. Buck did that a lot, just to feed his family.

"The lucky lady representing District Ten this year is Miss Azalea Graze!" Tiara announced. There was a yell from the section behind Buck's. He turned, and saw the girl, Azalea, step from her section, trembling. Buck assumed the boy behind him was her boyfriend.

As soon as Azalea mounted the steps, Tiara zipped to the boy's reaping ball, picked a slip, and read out the name, "Buck Sadle."

 _No! Any other one in there, any one of them_! Buck thought frantically, and stepped from his section. He walked to the stage, a mask on his face that was hiding his real feelings. He was showing the Capitol what they wanted to see.

After his thievery, his couldn't have been a coincidence. The Peacekeepers must have somehow traced all the break ins back to him. His reaping was rigged.

Buck was scared and he was now a tribute in the 101st Hunger Games.

* * *

 ** _Azalea Graze, age 16_**

 ** _District 10 Female_**

* * *

Azalea sat on the couch, crying and hating herself for taking out so much tesserae. She would much rather die from starvation than have a long, painful, bloody death in the arena. She would rather die in Ten than in the Capitol. Home was where she belonged, dead or alive.

When the door opened, Azalea didn't jump up and rush to her family. She barely acknowledged them. It was only when she heard Kira's soft voice that she looked up. Her parents were in hysterics, Colby was crying into her mother's shirt and Kira was just barely holding back tears. The Graze family was falling apart because of Azalea.

"Why me?" Azalea cried, and Kira took her into her arms.

"Don't blame yourself." Kira knew her sister too well. Azalea was blaming herself and she didn't even realize it.

"Azalea, my girl," her father said. "You're going to have to kill. You don't have a choice if you want to come home."

Azalea looked sadly up at her father. She knew in her heart that she would have to take lives, but she didn't want to. But she didn't have a choice. No victor won without killing.

"I know, Dad," Azalea said. "I know. I don't think I'll be able to do it, though."

"Azalea, you're so strong," Colby said, clinging to her arm. "You can do it. You have to come back."

Azalea smiled. Her family had faith in her. She could do this. They hugged as a family, then the Peacekeeper came to take them away.

Vince barged through the door and swept Azalea into his arms. She could feel his tears on the side of her neck. Her heart seemed to stutter to a stop. The ripple of sadness in her family was all caused by the Capitol. It was their fault.

"I love you," Vince choked out through his tears. "Dammit, Azalea Graze, I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Azalea said. "You know it."

Vince pulled her away, and held her face in his hands. For a few moments, he just looked at her, before kissing her hard on the lips.

Azalea was momentarily stunned. After a year of dating, they hadn't kissed. The most they had ever done was hugged each other. Azalea was getting her first kiss before she was sent to her death.

"Please, please, please come home," Vince whispered. "You can't die. I need you."

"I'm not going to," Azalea said. The Peacekeeper came to take Vince, and he wished her luck.

Azalea stood motionless at the door until it was time to go.

* * *

 ** _Buck Sadle, age 17_**

 ** _District 10 Male_**

* * *

"It couldn't have been a coincidence," Buck said, his head in his hands. Mesa was sitting on one side of him on the couch, his parents in the other. His mother was rubbing his back.

"Don't think like that, honey," his mother said. "It was just bad luck. Calm down."

"I just want you to try your best out there," his father said.

"I will, Dad," Buck promised. "But I still think the reaping was rigged."

"All the more reason to come home, right?" Mesa asked. "Show the Capitol that they couldn't stop you." Buck smiled at Mesa's optimistic thinking. He may have been a thief, but at least he was a thief with a good reason. And he had a heart.

"You can win," his mother said confidently. Mesa nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys," Buck said. "I'm gonna try my hardest. And who knows? I could come home."

Mesa hugged him. "I'll miss you while you're in the Capitol. And you _can_ win. I believe in you."

Buck hugged his little sister back, and the Peacekeeper came in the room and told them that their time was up. Mesa released Buck, and his parents hugged him again, then they left.

Sierra quietly walked into the room. She looked upset, but also kind of confused, like she didn't know what to say. Buck stood there awkwardly, too, for a minute, then Sierra said, "Do you think they figured it out?"

"They must have," Buck admitted.

"Please come back," Sierra begged, a tear tracing down her cheek. She collapsed into Buck's arms. Buck stroked her long hair. "Besides," Sierra said, gently pulling away. "I think you're going to be a dad."

Buck's face must have been more surprised than he thought, because Sierra laughed.

"What?" Buck asked, shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Not totally," Sierra said. "I'll definitely be sure in a few days, though."

"I won't be here," Buck realized.

"All the more reason for you to win."

* * *

 **Almost done with the reapings! I can't wait until the tributes get to interact. Only four more tributes until the train rides!**

 **Azalea and Buck. Who did you like better? Do you think Buck's reaping was rigged? What about his possible fatherhood? Or Azalea getting her first kiss before the Games? Getting new ideas for these goodbyes is becoming tough, since I don't want them to get repetitive. See you Thursday in District Eleven!**


	12. District Eleven Reaping

**_Wren Fields, age 18_**

 ** _District 11 Female_**

* * *

Wren scanned the boy's fifteen year old section for her brother, Kane. He didn't know about her plan. Her plan to get them out of the community home or die trying. Maybe they could go back where they belonged.

Wren's family was originally from District Nine, which was where Wren got her blonde hair and light skin, so different from District Eleven's dark skin and black hair. Her parents got divorced when she was four and Kane was one, and her mother moved to Eleven with them. Life wasn't so different. They still had to work harvesting, but Wren went alone. Her mother had to take care of Kane, so Wren became the supporter of the family at four years old. Then eight years later, their mother died, and they were sent to the community home. Wren was forced to take out lots of tesserae like the other community home kids.

That wasn't a good life. Wren decided a few days ago to try and get her and Kane a better one. She knew District Eleven was known for choosing young tributes. So if the girl picked was fourteen or younger, Wren would volunteer and win the Games for Kane. Then they would live in the Victor's Village.

The district escort, Lila, took the stage. She was bright as ever when she said, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She made a small speech about how much she loved Eleven, then cut right to business. Lila walked to the girls reaping ball and plucked a name. The crowd went silent.

 _Let me be able to save whoever this poor girl is,_ Wren thought. _Or just let it be me._

Lila called out, "The lucky young lady representing District Eleven this year is… Skye Farmer!"

Wren turned around to see the girl who was reaped. When she saw a family in the perimeter crying out, and reaching for Skye, Wren felt she had to do something. Only a family of a young child would have a reaction like that.

The girl Skye was being pulled from the thirteen year old section by Peacekeepers. The sight of her tears caused Wren to push into the aisle and shout, "I volunteer!"

* * *

 ** _Rye Thorne, age 16_**

 ** _District 11 Male_**

* * *

Rye watched in disbelief as the community home girl volunteered. Why would she do that? This wasn't a Career district. But still, Rye was grateful. If either of his sisters were picked, they would have been safe, despite being eighteen and seventeen. Now, Rye had to worry about himself and Jay.

"Let's give a round of applause for your newest tribute, Wren Fields!" Lila said, and few people clapped. Rye couldn't imagine having the guts to sacrifice yourself and volunteer. Himself and Sparrow, the oldest boy and girl in his family had agreed to volunteer if Jay or Fawn were picked. But Rye wouldn't admit, he was afraid of the Games. So afraid, he wouldn't volunteer for Jay.

But now Sparrow was safe from the reaping. Rye was glad. Now he just had to survive this reaping and he would have only two more to go through.

"And now, the boys," Lila chirped. She walked to the reaping ball, pulled a slip, and practically ran back to the microphone. Rye caught Fawn's eye. Out of all of their siblings, Rye was closest with her. She mouthed, You'll be fine. Rye nodded, then turned back to the stage.

"I can feel the suspense in the air. The boy tribute for District Eleven in the 101st Hunger Games is," Lila trilled, unfolding the paper. "Rye Thorne! Where is Rye?"

Rye's mouth dropped open, and Fawn's face went slack. That...that was _his_ name. That wasn't possible. He had only two tesserae, only fifteen slips! Most of his friends had over thirty slips. But it didn't matter.

Rye stepped from his section and walked to the stage. He refused to get help from Lila as he mounted the steps. He looked out at the crowd and saw Jay standing near the back, Sparrow in the front, and Fawn just behind her. His family, watching him take the stage to death.

"District Eleven, your newest tributes, Wren Fields and Rye Thorne! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Lila said, and motioned for Rye and Wren to shake hands. They did, and the anthem played. Rye caught a glimpse of his parents before being led into the Justice Building.

* * *

 ** _Wren Fields, age 18_**

 ** _District 11 Female_**

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Kane practically screamed. Wren tried to calm him, without success.

"Kane! Listen to me." Wren took a deep breath. She needed to make this sound good. "Look, I hate life at the community home. I can win these Games. I'll get us out of there! We'll be rich, no more starving or working. Maybe we can go back to Nine."

Wren watched as Kane composed himself. She hoped he didn't hate her. But she could win. She would be one of the oldest—if not the oldest—tributes in the Games. And just because she came from District Eleven didn't mean anything.

"I don't have anything here," Wren said. "All I do is work and I'm sick and tired of that. I can do this."

"What about me, Wren?" Kane asked. "If you lose, I'll be alone. I'll be in the community home by myself. Did you ever think of me when you made this plan?"

Wren froze, because she hadn't. She had only wanted to save a little girl's life, go to the Games to get a better life. Get a better life or die trying.

"I can do it, Kane," Wren whispered. "I'll be back soon, okay?" She hugged her brother, who was now crying. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Kane said, then the Peacekeepers dragged him away.

Wren wished Kane had given her a token. But they barely had anything, not even one thing, to call their own. She thought back to last year, where the Eleven girl, Blossom, had been stabbed to death by a twelve year old girl while trapped in a net. Get a better life or die trying.

Wren suddenly realized her terrible mistake.

* * *

 ** _Rye Thorne, age 16_**

 ** _District 11 Male_**

* * *

"I love you, Rye!" his mother screamed as a Peacekeeper dragged her out. His father went with the Peacekeepers voluntarily. Seeing his parents both crying had broke Rye's heart. He felt like this was his fault, but it wasn't. Lila had picked his name, not him. But it was still awful.

The door opened again, and Jay ran in. His face was tear-streaked and red. Jay wrapped his arms around Rye as his sisters walked in. Fawn was weeping uncontrollably, and Sparrow was barely holding it in.

"You have to come back, Rye," Jay said.

"I will, Jay," Rye said. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Promise me you'll fight out there," Fawn cried. "Please, Rye." Rye's heart twisted. He didn't want to see his family like this. It had been difficult to see his mother and father crying, but with his siblings, it was much worse. He walked over to Fawn. Her brown eyes—so much like his—were bright with tears.

"I'm coming back," Rye said firmly, hugging her. Sparrow joined in.

"Just know that we'll love you no matter what happens in that arena," Sparrow stated, her voice trembling. Her arms were tight around everybody. Three minutes wasn't long enough for a proper goodbye. Everyone knew that.

"I have something for you," Fawn said, breaking away. Sparrow pried Jay off of Rye. Fawn held out her hand. In her palm was her most prized possession: a pin made of silver that was molded into the shape of a fawn. Rye took it from her.

"Thank you, Fawn," Rye said, his eyes starting to tear up. _No crying,_ he told himself. "But you know if I don't come home you may not get this back."

"You're coming back," Jay said. He said it with such confidence that even Rye believed it for a moment. But when the Peacekeepers came to take them away, Rye's hope vanished when Fawn's and Sparrow's and Jay's tears started up again.

* * *

 **We're almost finished with the reapings! Can you believe it? What did you guys think of Wren and Rye? Sorry that this chapter seems shorter than the other ones, I had this prewritten a while ago and I couldn't find a good spot to add more. It sounded choppy wherever I added something. See you Sunday in District Twelve!**


	13. District Twelve Reapings

**_Carter Dust, age 16_**

 ** _District 12 Male_**

* * *

"I'm scared," Iris whispered, crying. Carter stroked her hair. Iris was twelve, and now eligible for the reapings. Carter wanted to protect his little sister as much as he could, but he was powerless against the reapings.

"Hey, hey," Carter said. "You'll be fine. You're safe, okay? Your name is in there once." But Carter wasn't sure if he would be. He had five tesserae, as opposed to last year when he only had two because Jordyn was in the reaping. She was nineteen now, safe for good.

"Eat, Iris," their mother said, handing the girl a piece of bread made from the tesserae grain. Carter was glad that his mother pried Iris off of him. She may have been small, but Carter wasn't very big himself.

He sat down with his family and ate a piece of bread. He choked it down. Living in the Seam was hard. Carter was lucky that he didn't have to work in the mines yet, but Jordyn and his father did.

Half an hour before the reaping started, they headed out. Their house was on the edge of the Seam, close to the square. It took them about ten minutes to get there. Already, a huge crowd had formed. Carter grabbed Iris's hand, and guided her to check-in.

Carter had to drag her to the table. She had frozen at the sight of the reaping balls, and the blood on the fingers of those who already signed in.

"It's okay," Carter said. "It doesn't hurt. Just a little sting." He took Iris to the table, and she gave her finger to the Peacekeeper. Then Carter signed in, and took her to the back.

"Look, Iris," Carter said. "You'll be fine. Don't worry." She nodded, and Carter walked to his own section.

The mayor, Hestia the district escort, and Twelve's only living victor Ore Jackson, took the stage. And Carter got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as Hestia took the microphone.

* * *

 ** _Ember Ash, age 12_**

 ** _District 12 Female_**

* * *

Ember ran her hands through her frizzy red hair, messing up the braids that Raven so carefully did. Her hair was why her parents named her Ember. The orange reminded them of a glowing ember in a fire.

Ember watched as Hestia took the microphone from the mayor. The escort was wearing her trademark bright green dress and matching wig. Ember hated her, but so did everybody else. Always so upbeat to take children from their homes and have them murdered. Ember always wondered why Hestia was so excited to come to Twelve. It wasn't the best district by a mile.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Hestia called. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She made a small speech about how much she loved it here—all of which was a lie, and everybody knew it—then got straight down to business.

"Let's not doddle any longer. The suspense is killing me. Time to choose your tributes!" Hestia said. "As always, ladies first."

The whole crowd fell silent. Ember's stomach turned queasy, and she closed her eyes.

 _I only have one slip_ , she said to herself. Only one. Ember worried about Raven, who had over twenty slips. If she was reaped, her family would starve.

The tesserae system was another thing Ember was curious about. Did the Capitol think that people in the districts would be so desperate for food that they would gamble with their lives? Apparently so.

"Here we are," Hestia said, back at the microphone. "District Twelve, I am pleased to announce that your female tribute this year is Miss Ember Ash!"

Ember froze, and all the girls around her parted to she was standing in the middle of a circle. She heard a scream, surely her family. Up on stage, Hestia immediately asked for volunteers, and Ember's feelings toward her changed. But it wasn't until the Peacekeepers came to take her to the stage that Ember started weeping. Hestia had to pull her up the steps to the stage.

Nobody came forward to save her.

Obviously wanting to get the reaping over with, Hestia marched to the boy's reaping ball and called out the name, "Carter Dust."

A boy stepped from the sixteen year old section. Ember looked at him. He was trying to remain emotionless, but was failing. He climbed the steps.

"There you are District Twelve," Hestia said. "Your tributes in the 101st Hunger Games!"

Ember wished she was still in the crowd, safe. Her one slip was chosen, and she was going to the Games.

* * *

 ** _Carter Dust, age 16_**

 ** _District 12 Male_**

* * *

"Carter!" Iris wailed as she burst into the room. She launched herself into Carter's arms, shuddering and sobbing. Carter held Iris while the rest of his family filed in. His mother was crying onto his father's shoulder. Jordyn was weeping silently.

"Hey," Carter said softly. "I'll be alright." He looked up. "I'm going to fight. And then I'll win and you guys will never have to work in the mines."

"But what if you lose?" Iris asked.

"I won't," Carter said firmly. "You have to believe me."

"I'm proud of you, Carter," his father said. "I'm so proud. Try your best and you'll be fine."

Carter nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He was clogged with too much emotion, and it was choking him. He was drowning.

"I love you," his mother cried. "So much. I'm sorry I made you take out the tesserae. You're… you're my son and I want you to remember that. We love you."

"You may not be big," Jordyn said. "but you're fast."

"And I'll be able to hide better," Carter added. Talking strategy with his family helped to calm him down. They were genuinely trying to help him as much as possible.

"I'll try to find people to sponsor you," his father said. "The miners try to look out for each other, so perhaps we can buy you something."

Carter smiled. This was more than he could hope for. "Thank you," he said, and pulled everybody in for a hug.

He may be dead in a week, but at least he got to spend his last few minutes in District Twelve with his family.

* * *

 ** _Ember Ash, age 12_**

 ** _District 12 Female_**

* * *

Ember wondered what she was going to say to her family when they came to say goodbye. 'I'm sorry I got reaped, when I die I'll be a space you can never fill' just didn't sound right.

At least Ember wasn't crying. Her tears would make things ten times worse for her family. Sure, Ember was scared. Who wouldn't be? The only thing that consoled her was the fact that she was only twelve. Who would torture a twelve year old to death? No, Ember knew her death was inevitable, but it would be quick and painless.

The door opened. Before Ember knew what was happening, she was spinning in a circle, imprisoned in Raven's arms. Ember's sister spun her like they used to do when she was small. Her parents followed.

"You were safe!" Raven exclaimed. "One piece in thousands. One in a thousand."

"I'm gonna be okay," Ember promised. "You'll see. I'll be the first twelve year old victor."

"My little girl," her father said, his eyes swimming with tears. "You're so brave. I'm proud of you no matter what happens in there."

"Thanks, Dad," Ember said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt her father's embrace around her tiny body. He almost crushed her.

"Promise me you'll stay safe," her mother sobbed. Stay out of the bloodbath. Can you do that for me?"

Ember felt tears welling in her eyes. She tried to blink them away, but they wouldn't leave. Why now? Why did the tears have to come now? Her mother must have noticed Ember blinking back tears because she hugged her daughter, whispering, "I love you, Ember. I always will."

When the Peacekeeper came to take her family away, Ember clung to Raven's arm, terrified all of a sudden. Having her family stolen from her made everything seem much more real. This was really happening. She was being sent to the Capitol to be paraded around them thrown into the arena to die.

"Your time is up," the Peacekeeper said softly. He looked upset. "I'm sorry."

Raven hugged Ember, and told her, "Be brave. I'll see you soon."

When they left, Ember just stood at the door, all of her curiosity gone. She felt like she was already dead.

Maybe she already was.

* * *

 **Last reapings! Wooooooo! Are you guys excited? I'm excited. Did you like Ember or Carter better? Now that we have all the tributes, I can ask these:**

 **Least favorite tribute?**

 **Possible victors?**

 **Can you see any potential alliances?**

 **Thank you so much to everybody following this story and to everybody who has reviewed. See you next time on the train!**

 **-D9T**


	14. Train Rides Part One

**_Lexia Brites, age 15_**

 ** _District 5 Female_**

* * *

The moment Alethia told Lexia and Watt where their rooms were, Lexia stormed into her's and slammed the door. She had been laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, and letting emotions boil inside of her. She didn't try to stop her train of thought. The only other time this could have happened was in the Capitol, and Lexia didn't want the Capitol to see her like that. She wanted to look strong to them.

There was a slight knock on the door. "Lexia, dear?" It was Thera. Lexia's new mentor.

"What?" she asked, a little too harshly.

"I just want you to know dinner's in an hour," Thera said. "Alethia wants everybody to be there."

Lexia sighed, and mumbled, "Okay." She pushed herself up and walked to the bathroom. She was amazed to see two knobs next to the sink—one for hot water another for cold. Just the shower panel alone—with different scents and shampoos—would have been expensive enough to feed Lexia's family for a year has it been sold.

Lexia took her time getting ready. When she was finished, she put on comfortable black pants and a dark red shirt. She just put thick white socks on her feet. She didn't bother with shoes. The Capitol was bringing her to die. Why should Lexia be polite?

She strolled out of her room, running her fingers through her damp brown hair. When she reached the dining car, Lexia sat down in a chair between Watt and Thera. Immediately she was served a huge plate of turkey with gravy and mashed potatoes.

"It's good," Watt whispered to her. Lexia glanced at him, shocked that he even spoke to her at all. She always thought that tributes held each other at a distance, only speaking when needed.

Was she making a friend? Before a death match?

* * *

 ** _Forrest Spruce, age 18_**

 ** _District 7 Male_**

* * *

Forrest scraped at his plate with his fork, thinking back to the reaping. He couldn't stand to see little Hickory in the Games, but was there another reason for him volunteering? He desperately tried to figure it out. Because he knew that his selfless intentions weren't the only reasons.

"So," Mimosa said, trying to break the silence. "Aspen. Do you have any special skills you want us to know about?"

"Well," Aspen said. "I can run pretty fast."

"That's good," Elm said. "How about you, Forrest?"

"I'm fast, too," Forrest said, shrugging. "But I'm also pretty strong. That could be a good combination."

Forrest could see Elm processing that information. And he could feel Mimosa's eyes on him. He glanced up at her, and she gave him a quizzical look. Asking him something, probably why he volunteered.

 _I'll tell you later_ , he mouthed to her, and Mimosa nodded.

Forrest focused his attention on Aspen, who was saying, "I'm a giver. I give to the children on the streets. So, no I haven't worked in the fields."

Forrest saw Mimosa's brows knit together. He knew she wasn't very fond of the merchant class, simply because they didn't have to work as hard as the poorer part of the district. Forrest looked down and smiled.

Knowing how one of your mentors think could be useful.

* * *

 ** _Esmeralda Platinum, age 16_**

 ** _District 1 Female_**

* * *

Esmeralda sat, her leg bouncing up and down, on the sofa between Ebony and Aurum. Aurora and Garnet were sitting on two chair dragged in from the dining car. The reaping recaps were about to start, and Esmeralda couldn't wait to see her competition—and allies.

"I love this part," Aurora gushed. "Seeing all the tributes is just so exciting!" Esmeralda couldn't help but agree with Aurora. But Esmeralda was always full of this energy. She was always excited about something.

The Capitol seal lit up the screen, and the reapings began. Esmeralda watched herself and Aurum volunteer. She noticed the arrogant way Aurum said his name and gave him a funny look. He shoulder bumped her, telling her to knock it off. She grinned. She knew Aurum didn't like her very much, but that couldn't stop her from having fun.

District Two's boy looked promising. He was the brother of a past victor—Superia Mason, one of Ebony's friends. The girl was young, and looked, well, crazy. But Esmeralda wasn't going to count her out. These two were going to be her allies. "They look like they have potential," Esmeralda pointed out, to break the silence. Aurum nodded.

District Three was pathetic. The girl was obviously trying to hold it together, failing to look strong. She was fourteen. Esmeralda marked that girl as a target. The boy was older, but didn't look like he had much of a chance. Ebony almost laughed, and Esmeralda playfully punched her in the arm.

The girl from Four was reaped. That threw Esmeralda off a little. She was eighteen, and looked strong enough, but there was no way she was the chosen volunteer. She was crying too much. Marina, her name was. The boy, Finn, volunteered, and he looked like he could be a contender. Aurora sighed, and shook her head a little. Aurum asked her, "What?"

"That girl's sister was reaped last year," Aurora said. "She was twelve. Mimosa Oakley's ally."

That didn't get a response. District Five started off with a girl who didn't look too happy to be reaped. She wasn't exactly scared, but more angry. She didn't cry, which must count for something. The boy was older than Esmeralda, with a soft face and a good build. She looked shocked initially, but that quickly faded. Esmeralda labeled them as possible allies.

District Six was met with a tragedy, at least for them. A twelve year old girl was reaped. Harlee. The poor little thing looked terrified, sobbing and being dragged up to the stage. The boy, Tacom, looked like he felt sorry for the girl, but he looked strong. Like a competitor. He made it look like Six stood a chance this year.

Maybe this year wouldn't be as easy as Esmeralda thought.

* * *

 ** _Cyber Magnet, age 16_**

 ** _District 3 Male_**

* * *

Cyber sat as far away from Via on the sofa as humanly possible. It wasn't that he didn't like her. Actually, Cyber thought she was very nice. He just didn't want to talk to her.

The District Seven symbol appeared on the screen, and their reaping started. The girl who was reaped was tall and athletic looking. She made her way to the stage with no problem. Then the boy's name was called, and the whole party gasped. Cyber looked over at Via, who looked shocked.

"We're going against a victor's _brother_?" Via asked. It looked that way, until another boy volunteered. He looked much stronger than Hickory Oakley. Cyber slumped down. This volunteer just hardened his resolve that he was going to die.

District Eight had a girl Via's age. Her name was Lacey. She was braver than Via, though, going willingly with the Peacekeepers. The boy was eighteen. He stood stoic and emotionless—after a sudden shock—and went to the stage. He was braver than Cyber, too.

The pair from Nine were on the younger side. The girl was fifteen, and she looked absolutely petrified when her name was called. When the boy's name, Millet Stalk, was called, Data gasped.

"What?" Cyber asked.

"That's Bran Stalk's son," Data said. "I met him once. He's a very sweet boy, although rather odd sometimes."

"Thanks," Via said, smiling a little. "Valuable information."

The two from Ten were both older, and they both looked strong. The girl was trembling slightly as she walked to the stage, but she still looked rather strong. Most of these tributes could take him down in a heartbeat. But he couldn't think like that. At least not yet.

Eleven had a volunteer. That was strange. District Eleven rarely had volunteers. Except for last year, because of the Quell twist. And she didn't look like she was from Eleven, with her light skin and hair. The boy was like most of the others who were already shown. Trying to hide the fact that he was scared with a confident expression. Cyber could see right through it.

The Twelve girl came from the back of the female section, crying. She had bright red hair that made it look like her head was on fire. The boy was sixteen—like Cyber—and Cyber wanted him as an ally because he didn't try to disguise the fact that he was terrified. He seemed human.

Cyber wanted an ally like that.

* * *

 ** _Lacey Stitch, age 14_**

 ** _District 8 Female_**

* * *

"So there are the tributes!" Vanity exclaimed. Lacey scooted further away from her escort, until she almost fell off the sofa. She didn't want to be next to this Capitol woman. It was the Capitol's fault she was on this train, their fault she was going to be killed. She wanted nothing to do with her.

"Do either of you see any potential allies?" Polka, Eight's only loving victor, asked.

Lacey thought a little bit, then said softly, "Maybe the girl from Three. She was my age."

Hem nodded. "Or the pair from Ten. They looked strong." Polka looked like she approved with their decisions.

"Alright, I'll just leave you two to do whatever you want," Polka said, turning off the television. Lacey stood, and went in the direction of her room. She stopped when she felt somebody's hand on her arm. She turned, and saw Hem there. Lacey didn't expect him to say anything to her.

She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind: "I know your sister." Lacey saw the impact of her words, the immediately wished she could take them back. Hem may never see Josie again. She might not either.

 _Think before you talk from now on_ , she told herself.

"Yeah, I know," Hem said, scratching the back of his neck. "Look, Lacey, I want to ally with you. You're from home, and I kind of have a connection with you. So would you like to? Maybe we can get the girl from Three to join."

Lacey smiled. "Or the two from Ten."

"Are you agreeing?" Hem asked, a small smile building in the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

 ** _Rye Thorne, age 16_**

 ** _District 11 Male_**

* * *

"Why did you volunteer?" Rye asked Wren. They were laying on the floor in Wren's bedroom, watching the highlights of old Hunger Games, learning strategies. Rye thought that now would be a good time to ask Wren about herself, now that Lila and Leuke and Raymond were asleep. He just wanted a little bit of one-on-one time with his district partner.

Wren winced a little, then sighed. "I want to get a better life for myself and my brother. We...we live in the community home, so I wanted to try and get us out. I think I can win for us. And I also wanted to save another girl."

"That's really brave, Wren," Rye said. And he meant it. Rye could never do something like that, even for his brother. Wren volunteered for a random girl who she had never met before. That took guts.

"Thanks." Rye could hear the smile in her voice. "Which one do you want to watch next?"

Rye rummaged through the videos of old Hunger Games. He picked the one that Leuke won in. "This one," he said, holding it up. Wren took it from him, and put it in the player.

The flashes of video were almost the same as all the other ones that they watched. The Careers were deadly killings machines. However that year, the Careers were even more deadly. Rye watched in horror as one of the girls cut off a boys head with her axe. It made him want to be sick.

After all, he could suffer the same fate as that boy.

* * *

 **First train rides! We'll see the other six districts in the next chapter. I'll try to keep things as even as possible, so the tributes who don't get a train ride POV will get one during training.**

 **What did you guys think? There's a poll on my profile, so go vote! It will be taken down when I post the first training day. The winner will get a (subtle) reward. See you Saturday!**


	15. Train Rides Part Two

_**Finn McCray, age 17**_

 _ **District 4 Male**_

* * *

Finn tried to ignore Marina as much as he could. He was trained to not feel emotions when it came to other tributes, but he couldn't help but feel bad for her. She had lost her sister last year. Now she was reaped for the Hunger Games, the cause of her sister's death. That must feel terrible.

Finn wandered around the train, gaping at the wealth. He came from a poorer family, so the fact that even the wood here was polished amazed him. He brushed his fingertips along the silky tablecloth where they would eat dinner. The plates were already set up.

That made Finn think he should get ready for dinner. He went to his room, and headed straight for the bathroom. He turned the faucet, and waited until the bathtub was filled. The whole time he thought about his family. Coral and his father. How were they holding up with him on his way to the Capitol? Were they excited or nervous that he wouldn't come back to them?

Finn climbed into his bath. He always enjoyed the water, but this wasn't the ocean. It wasn't the same.

After he was finished, he grabbed a towel and dried himself off. The air was still steamy, and scented with the slight smell of the strawberry soap. But to Finn, it was an aroma of victory.

He was finally stepping out of Coral's shadow.

* * *

 _ **Azalea Graze, age 16**_

 _ **District 10 Female**_

* * *

Azalea quietly listened to Colton and Buck discuss arena strategy. Already. Couldn't they wait until after the parade? Until they were already in the Capitol? The time on the train was the time that the tributes were supposed to feel like this was all a bad dream. It wasn't time to talk about the Games.

"What so you do if another tribute comes near you?" Buck asked. Colton glanced at Amandina, the other mentor. She was grimacing. Azalea knew why. In her Games, she had to kill three people. Killing was a sore subject for her, but it was the only way out in the Games.

"Fight them off, right?" Azalea volunteered. "Maybe try to blind them or something and then run?" Amandina smiled a little, and nodded.

"Dinner's ready!" Tiara called, and the whole party moved to the dining cart, where an elaborate dinner was laid out on a separate table. A young looking girl dressed in red was standing next to the table. Azalea guessed the girl couldn't have been much older than herself.

But once Azalea grabbed a plate and started getting her food, it was all she could think about. This life of luxury was nice. And the food was pretty good, too.

Azalea could get used to this.

* * *

 _ **Millet Stalk, age 13**_

 _ **District 9 Male**_

* * *

Millet was curled up next to his father on the couch as the District One emblem lit up the television screen. He didn't want to watch the recaps. These were the people who could kill him. He could be dead by one of their hands.

The girl from One was blonde, blue-eyed, and pretty. A rather stereotypical look for a District One girl. The boy was also blonde, but with grayish eyes instead of green or blue. Both volunteers. Both Careers.

 _Why would anybody train for this? It's not right. Killing innocent children is wrong._

The pair from Two were both Careers. The boy was large and looked strong, while the girl was smaller but still looked deadly. Something in her gaze.

The girl from Three was one year older than Millet, but she looked like she was the same height. She didn't look like much of a threat. The boy really didn't either. He looked like a good ally, possibly. Millet would have to meet him personally to be sure.

Out of the two from Four, only the boy looked like he was trained. The girl was a crying mess. Maybe she was playing a vulnerable angle? Or maybe she was just plain terrified? Either way, Millet couldn't get a read on her.

The pair from Five looked like contenders. The girl had a sort of angry look in her eyes. Did the Capitol do something to her family? Or was she crazy? The boy looked more kind, but still like he was victor material.

District Six was the first district that made Millet feel bad for somebody. A twelve year old. She was was sobbing. Millet didn't blame her. He almost reacted the same way. The boy was older, stronger.

This year was going to be interesting.

* * *

 ** _Harlee Ford, age 12_**

 ** _District 6 Female_**

* * *

Harlee was trying her hardest not to start crying again. Reliving her reaping, her death call...it wasn't easy. She wanted to run back to her room, even though it wasn't very smart. She didn't want to be here anymore.

The District Seven reaping started, and Harlee paid close attention. She had been watching for allies, but none seemed good to her yet. The girl from Seven might have been a good choice. Aspen. Harlee remembered that name. The boy volunteered, which also made Harlee like him. The two from Seven would be good choices.

District Eight had a fourteen year old girl and an eighteen year old boy reaped. Harlee ruled them out. There was another fourteen year old girl reaped from District Three, and it would only be smart if they allied. The boy probably wouldn't want anything to do with her.

District Nine started off with a fifteen year old girl, Gwenith. She looked absolutely terrified, and Harlee could relate. Maybe this girl could be an ally. But the boy was even younger. And Harlee recognized the boy's last name. She turned to Logan.

"Isn't that Bran Stalk's son?" Harlee asked, and Logan nodded.

"So far, the tributes this year have lots of victor connections," Logan said. "That Seven boy is apparently Mimosa Oakley's best friend."

Harlee thought about that as District Ten started. They both looked strong, but nothing really noteworthy. District Eleven had a volunteer. Wren Fields. Harlee would want to know why she volunteered before wanting to ally. The boy wasn't really noteworthy either.

District Twelve had another twelve year old girl. Harlee grinned. She wouldn't be the only one after all. The boy from Twelve looked rather small. But Harlee knew who she wanted as an ally. The girl. Ember.

* * *

 _ **Victor Mason, age 18**_

 _ **District 2 Male**_

* * *

The Career pack looked strong this year. Except for that Four girl. She had the build like she used to train, but her heart wasn't in it. Victor would have to see her skills before allowing her into the pack.

Scoria was sitting at the dining table, eating a slice of chocolate cake. Victor smirked at her. She wasn't used to the luxury of the Capitol. He was. And she never would be. Scoria wasn't going to make it out of that arena alive. Victor would make sure.

"What do you want?" Scoria snapped. Victor had been standing there for too long.

"Not more food, unlike you," Victor said. Scoria's face turned red. She stood and lunged at Victor. He caught her wrist, and held her by her arm while she twisted and squirmed. Victor dropped the girl.

"This is going to be your downfall in the arena," he whispered. He walked away, leaving Scoria on the ground. She screamed in frustration, and Victor grinned.

He knew he was right. That girl was insane.

* * *

 ** _Ember Ash, age 12_**

 ** _District 12 Female_**

* * *

Ember curled up into her bed. She didn't want to talk after watching the recaps. It made all of this feel much more real. Ember wanted all of this just to be a bad dream.

She cocooned herself in the fluffy gray blankets. Even though she was sweating, it felt nice to be wrapped up. Ember tried to disappear completely. Maybe if she closed her eyes, she would wake up at home with Raven. But no. Ember was on a Capitol train on her way to her death.

She flung the blankets off of her. The cold air slipped over her bare skin, making Ember shiver. But the cold still felt nice instead of the sweltering fleece blankets.

Ember glanced at the clock next to her bed. Was it already nine? How long had Ember been laying in that bed? She groaned, and buried herself under the blankets again. She wished she was back home in Twelve.

But when she woke up that next morning, she was in the Capitol.

* * *

 **And now the tributes are in the Capitol! Are you guys excited? Next chapter is the parade. I'll try to come up with some good costumes, but I'm warning you now, I'm not very good at it.**

 **Is Harlee going to get her allies? Is Scoria going crazy? Is Victor right about her? Will Ember keep missing home to the point of insanity? Is Azalea getting too comfortable? All of these questions to answer! Haha, just kidding.**

 **Review, review, review! I love he** **aring what you all think. Remember to vote in the poll. It will be taken down when the first training day is posted. See you Tuesday!**

 **-D9T**


	16. Tribute Parade

**_Mimosa Oakley, age 16_**

 ** _District 7 Mentor_**

* * *

"Welcome everybody, to the Tribute Parade of the 101st Hunger Games!" Jupiter Littleman, the Master of Ceremonies, boomed, and the audience roared. I nervously glanced around the small room with all of the other mentors. Victors get their own private viewing area of the parade. It's good, I suppose, but just awkward for me because all of these mentors have known each other for years. I'm the new kid.

Elm leaned over and whispered to me, "Don't worry about them. You'll get to know them eventually. Some are really nice." I smiled, grateful.

"Looks like the doors are opening!" Jupiter exclaimed, and everybody's head turned to see the first chariot. I remembered last year, my own parade, and shuddered. It wasn't a very good memory.

"Here's District One!" Jupiter said. I looked down into the road and saw the two District One tributes. "These two tributes are Miss Esmeralda Platinum and Mister Aurum Luster! And, wow, do they look nice!" The two tributes were dressed in elegant white togas, with golden accents. Esmeralda wore a golden necklace and Aurum had golden armbands.

I looked curiously at Ebony Platinum. "Is that your sister?" I asked her. She nodded.

District Two's chariot rolled out. They were dressed in white Peacekeeper uniforms, but Scoria's had red splotches on it, representing blood, probably. She was grinning wildly. Victor's on the other hand was just pure white with a simple leather whip attached to the waist. He stood stoically, not even looking at the crowd. His reaction reminded me of Fletch, my district partner, and a twinge of sorrow hit me.

I looked at the other mentors. With the way Superia was smiling, I knew without asking that Victor was her brother. Lots of tributes this year had connections with the mentors.

The District Three tributes came out. They were dressed in simple black bodysuits decorated in computer code. Both Via and Cyber looked very uncomfortable because of the suit's tightness, but Via's face was painted with pride. Maybe she didn't get a lot of attention at home? Cyber was waving, but the smile on his face looked forced.

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see this next chariot. Not at all. I felt a hand in my shoulder, and glanced up. It was Mars Slate, the boy who won the year before me. "It gets easier," he said kindly. I was shocked. Out of all the people to comfort me, I didn't except it to be Mars, the boy from Two.

District Four was wearing practically nothing, as usual. Finn was wearing thin blue ribbons around his waist that resembled the ocean. There were some strings with pearls on it and others that were the color of coral. He was mostly focused on making sure that the dangling ribbons didn't reveal anything. Marina was wearing the same skirt, but had a smaller one on her chest. Both looked uncomfortable in the revealing costumes, but judging by the amount of roses being thrown, the Capitolites loved them.

The pair from Five looked, well, terrible. Thera and Issac, the District Five mentors, looked at each other, almost like they were saying, _Here we go again_. Lexia and Watt were solar panels. The costumes were large rectangles with a neck hole, two arm holes, and they went all the way down to the bottom of the chariot. Lexia looked furious, probably because everybody was laughing at them. Watt's face was mortified. Nothing good to say about that.

District Six was better than Five, but still not exciting. They were train conductors. Little Harlee looked adorable in her costume, her brunette hair straightened and down, a cap on her head, with gray overalls and a white shirt. She was smiling widely and waving excitedly. Tacom wore the same thing, and he was waving to the crowd, although not as excitedly as Harlee. He seemed like he was trying to keep the little girl from falling out of the chariot. One of my favorites so far.

"She's aborable," somebody said. I turned, and saw the woman from Ten, Amandina Sanchez. Many people were nodding. Logan Tracks, the mentor from Six, sighed.

"I don't think she's coming back, though," he said sadly. Everybody murmured to themselves. That little girl, that ray of sunshine, was going to be extiguished. I couldn't bear the thought.

"And here comes District Seven!" Jupiter boomed. "A little bit of trivia here, everybody. Forrest is a very good friend of Mimosa Oakley, and volunteered for her younger brother. Now there's a good friend." Everybody cheered.

I ignored the stares from the room and looked out to see the costumes for the District Seven tributes. My tributes. They weren't wearing much. A shimmery green vine wrapped around their bodies, only really covering what needed to be covered. Both had on a large headdress with green leaves. Aspen was biting her lip, her face bright red. Forrest seemed very uncomfortable. I just closed my eyes. My first year mentoring, and I have to work with _this_? Great. Just great.

The District Eight chariot rolled out, and their costumes were much more appealing than Seven's. Lacey and Hem were dressed in a jumpsuit that was made out of different fabrics. They both waved shyly to the crowd, both with small smiles plastered on their faces.

When the District Nine came out, the male mentor rushed to the window and peered out. I wondered about this—he had been a mentor for a long time, so the parade wasn't anything new—but then I remembered: his son was one of the tributes. I have him a sympathetic look, then turned my attention back to the chariot.

Gwenith and Millet were wearing golden robes with the faint texture of wheat. They had crowns of corn leaves resting on their heads. Millet looked very mature for a thirteen year old, his face emotionless as he waved to the crowd. Gwenith had on a sarcastic smile, like she was laughing at a joke, while waving. Lots of personality was being shown from those two.

The pair from Ten rolled out. I did sort of a double take looking at them. Azalea was cocooned in rope, looking very unhappy, while Buck was dressed as a cowboy—complete with the leather hat and pants, red bandanna around his neck, and shirt with a cow pattern—holding a rope that was connected to Azalea. Buck waved to the crowd while Azalea glared at them. Her arms were pinned under all of that rope.

The District Eleven tributes came out. They looked happy that they weren't a piece of fruit, like so many other Eleven tributes. Rye was a farmer, complete with a red plaid shirt, overalls, and a straw hat. He held a pitchfork in one hand. Wren, on the other hand, seemed to be dressed as yellow-greenish grass. But whenever she moved, it gave off the illusion of different crops growing on her. Clever.

Finally, out came District Twelve. Carter was in a tightly fitted miners outfit with a headlamp on his forehead. Smears of black ran along his cheek. The audience did not look impressed with him, but they did take a liking to Ember. She was a white candle with blue lines swirling up it. Her bright red hair was on top of her head in a point, to represent the candle flame. She looked completely overwhelmed, and I didn't blame her. Carter seemed like he had more of a grip on things, but still looked nervous.

"And there are this year's tributes!" Jupiter said. "For the ladies we have, in order of district, Esmeralda Platinum, Scoria Stone, Via Cable, Marina Pier, Lexia Brites, Harlee Ford, Aspen Branch, Lacey Stitch, Gwenith Wheaton, Azalea Graze, Wren Fields and Ember Ash! For the boys we have Aurum Luster, Victor Mason, Cyber Magnet, Finn McCray, Watt Foster, Tacom Carr, Forrest Spruce, Hem Thread, Millet Stalk, Buck Sadle, Rye Thorne and Carter Dust!"

The audience went wild, and the chariots circled back. All of the mentors stood and made some chitchat about the costumes, or their tributes, or what they would do when they got back home. I stood by myself for a few moments—Elm had gone off to talk with Logan Tracks and Ore Jackson—until I heard somebody call, "Mimosa!"

I looked up, and saw the women from Eight, Nine and Ten beckoning me. I was a little shy—after all, they were all older than me—but I went over with them. The woman from Eight, Polka, embraced me.

"How are you, dear?" she asked. "With this being your first year mentoring?"

"It probably would have been better if those stylists have me something to work with," I said jokingly. The woman from Nine, Milpa Omri, laughed.

"You don't know the worst of it," she said. Amandina gave her a funny look.

"At least you had a _decent_ costume," Amandina said. "That costume that my tributes had was awful. I'm going to be hearing about it from Azalea until she enters the arena." We all laughed. I found it to be easy.

I was integrating into the victor's circle.

* * *

 **Woo, and there's the tribute parade. What did you guys think? Which costume was your favorite? Which one was your least favorite? What do you think about Mimosa being intergraded into the circle of victors? Remember to review! Reviewing can help your favorites out. Until next time!**


	17. Training Day One

**_Via Cable, age 14_**

 ** _District 3 Female_**

* * *

Via bounced on her toes a little as the rules for training were being told. She listened intently, of course, but she also had a strange desire to run off into the gymnasium and just practice anything. After all, she could do that. It would help to keep her alive.

The training instructor finished off her speech with, "Don't forget the survival stations. Unclean water will kill you as easily as a javelin to the chest." With that, she released the tributes to train.

Via watched as Cyber headed off to the axe station, with several Careers and the boy from Seven following him. Via knew that she needed to learn how to use weapons, but she didn't want to yet. She wasn't ready to be handling deadly weapons. She stood there, looking around at the different stations, decided where to go, until somebody tapped her on the shoulder.

She must have been halfway in the arena already. Via whirled around, her black ponytail spinning around her head. Behind her was the pair from Eight. Lacey and Hem, Via remembered. Lacey was the other fourteen year old girl.

"Hi," Lacey started, looking unsure of herself. "Um, we were wondering if you wanted to ally with us."

Via looked back and forth between the two. They seemed nice. Trustworthy. She smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to," Via said. Lacey looked ecstatic, while Hem looked happy that his alliance was bigger.

"So, where do you want to start?" Via asked. Hem spoke up.

"I was going to check out the swords, but Lacey wanted to try the agility course." Hem shrugged. "You're welcome to join whoever."

Via didn't hesitate with her answer. "I think I'll go with Lacey," she said. "I'm just not ready to be with the weapons." Hem didn't look too angry with her, and went off to the sword station. Via turned to Lacey.

"So, do you want to start the agility course?" Via asked. Lacey nodded, and together, they headed in the direction of the course. The boy from Ten was already there, crushing the course. Via wondered what made him so agile. He wasn't the smallest tribute.

Doing the agility course, Via came to know Lacey. She had a younger brother, was friends with Hem's sister, and wasn't very light on her feet. She fell off the course every two feet. Via tried not to laugh at her, but it was difficult.

She may be in fight for her life, but Via was making friends from different districts.

Too bad they would have to die if Via was going to back to Three.

* * *

 _ **Carter Dust, age 16**_

 _ **District 12 Male**_

* * *

Carter was half watching Ember at the fire starting station, half payinHarlg attention to the instructor at the archery station. He felt like he had to watch her like he would with his own sister. Ember was so young, she needed a watchful eye, Carter felt.

He focused on the instructor. He wasn't the only one there. The girl from Seven was there with him. Aspen.

"Alright, lets see what you two can do," the instructor said, and handed Carter a sleek recurved black bow. He found a sheath of arrows and slung it over his shoulder. Carter planted his feet, and nocked an arrow. He pulled the string back, and took careful aim. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aspen's arrow hit near the center of the target. Carter took a deep breath, exhaled, and released his arrow.

It hit three rings short of a bullseye. He looked triumphantly at the trainer. She smiled. "Nice work, both of you," she said. She walked off, seeing another tribute standing near the rack of bows, the girl from Eleven.

"You're pretty good." Carter stared, surprised, at Aspen. He didn't expect her to talk to him. They were competitors, both hoping for the others death.

"Thanks," Carter said, nocking another arrow. He shot it, and it hit one of the outer rings. So much for being a good shot.

"So, um," Aspen began. "I was looking for some allies. We could be strong together. Long range weapons, I know some survival skills..." She stopped, and Carter saw her eyes fill with tears. He pretended to not notice.

"What am I saying?" Aspen asked, mainly to herself. "There's a monster inside me. I'm a monster." She looked sadly at Carter. "Sorry. I don't want allies. I just want to live. If I have to die, I want it to be as quick as possible."

Carter was crushed, but he understood Aspen's reasoning somehow. She didn't want to kill, she wanted to live her life and die peacefully. So did Carter. So he let her walk away.

At that moment, Ember ran up to him, smiling widely. The girl from Six was there, too. She was also grinning.

"Guess what, Carter?" Ember asked. "I have an ally!" The Six girl blushed and waved shyly.

"That's great," Carter said, trying to sound excited. He _was_ glad that Ember had an ally, he just wished that his own potential ally hadn't just walked away from him.

 _Guess there are perks with being a young tribute._

* * *

 ** _Scoria Stone, age 15_**

 ** _District 2 Female_**

* * *

When Scoria stepped into the gym, she was amazed at how good the equipment was. This place made the Academy look like a dump. She couldn't wait to get her hands on the Capitol made weapons and use them and watch the life slowly bleed from her victim. Her hands twitched with longing.

Once they were released to train, Scoria ran to the station with the long knives. They were to long to be a knife, but too short to be a sword. That's why Scoria liked them. Some people called them swords and some called them knives. Like some people called her crazy and others called her absolutely insane.

Scoria lifted one of the knives from the rack. She completely ignored the trainer, and walked straight to one of the dummies. She pictured it to be one of the tributes in the arena—maybe that twelve year old from Twelve, or the victor's son from Nine—and grinned wickedly. Then she pounced, slashing the dummy with her blade, but not in areas where it would be fatal immediately, because what fun would that be? And not too deep either. Wouldn't want the victim to bleed to death too quickly.

All the while, Scoria imagined screams of pain emanating from the dummy. How she wanted them to be real, and how she couldn't wait to get her hands on a tribute in the arena. She chuckled softly to herself, and stepped back from her masterpiece.

The dummy was now just stuffing and pieces of canvas being held together by strings on the outside. Scoria had been careful to only cut the outside, and in lots of places. That way, there was lots of pain, but the victim wasn't close to dead. She imagined the begging, the pleading for her to end it. Scoria complied with a swift slice to the throat, severing the dummy's head.

She looked at the tribute next to her, the girl from Ten. The girl looked horrified, and Scoria grinned at her. "This is going to be you someday," she said to her. "You better hope you don't come across me in the arena." Ten's eyes widened, and she turned back to her own target.

Having struck fear into her opponents, Scoria placed her knife down and watched the other Careers. She saw Victor but ignored him—she already knew what he could do. The pair from Four, Marina and Finn, were using the spears. Finn was incredible, and Marina wasn't too bad either. She hit the target every time, but looked like she hadn't practiced for a while. Esmeralda was using the swords, sparring with a trainer. Aurum was using the hatchets, throwing them at the targets. All the Careers looked strong this year.

But Scoria could take them out. She knew she could.

* * *

 _ **Watt Foster, age 17**_

 _ **District 5 Male**_

* * *

Watt and Lexia were trying out throwing knives. Lexia actually wasn't too bad, but Watt was terrible. Every time he brought his arm back to throw, he imagined the target as some poor, helpless tribute in the arena. He would freeze somewhat, and his shot went wide.

Lexia must have noticed his frustration building. "Want to try something else?" she asked, her voice soft for a change.

"Sure," Watt said, and they headed over to the ropes course. It looked pretty fun, but dangerous. The girl from Eleven was struggling to continue. She went to grab the next piece of rope, but missed and her grip gave out. She fell, a shriek escaping her lips, hard onto the ground. Watt winced at the sound of impact.

Once a trainer had taken the girl to a medical area, another trainer guided Watt to the beginning of the course. He glanced back at Lexia, and she nodded. He placed his hand on the first rope ladder, and began climbing.

Surprisingly, Watt found the course easy. He finished in no time. He couldn't say the same for Lexia. She got on the rope ladder, and climbed while wobbling. Once she was at the top, the rope spun backwards. Lexia's hands slipped, and she fell. Once she stood, she marched over to Watt.

"How did you do that?" she demanded. Watt laughed. For some reason, he found his district partner's anger comical.

"You need to keep your center of mass, well, centered," Watt said. "Don't lean to much to one side. Once you get past the ladders, it's mostly upper body strength."

"It's times like these when I wish I decided I wanted allies," Lexia said.

"Me too," Watt said. "But I just think that I'll be better off by myself."

"Yeah, me too," Lexia said, and glanced around the room. "I'm gonna try this again."

"I'll be over there if you need me." Watt pointed to the spear station. Lexia nodded and ran off.

Watt hoped he wouldn't regret his decision to not have allies.

* * *

Alliances

 _Careers:_ Esmeralda, Aurum, Scoria, Victor, Finn

 _Two 8s and a 3:_ Via, Lacey, Hem

 _Small but Mighty:_ Harlee, Ember

 _Loners (For Now):_ Cyber, Marina, Lexia, Watt, Tacom, Aspen, Forrest, Millet, Gwenn, Azalea, Buck, Wren, Rye, Carter

* * *

 **So there was the first training day. What did you think? Do you think Aspen was smart to not ally with Carter? What about the other alliances? The reason Marina is not with the Careers will be revealed in the next chapter. And there will be more alliances formed next chapter. If you have any to suggest, I will take them into consideration. Remember to review! I love hearing from you guys. :)**


	18. Training Day Two

**_Tacom Carr, age 16_**

 ** _District 6 Male_**

* * *

Tacom was trying out the edible plant station. His mentor had told him to learn the survival stuff, it could save his life. Tacom just wished that he had some company. Harlee was off with her ally, Ember, at the station with the slingshots. Apparently she didn't want to listen to Logan.

 _"So what strengths do you two have?" Logan had asked them. Tacom looked expectantly to Harlee, letting the smaller girl answer first._

 _"I'm pretty smart," Harlee said. "But I'm not very big."_

 _"That's fine," Logan said. "Sometimes, brains are better than brawn in the arena. What about you, Tacom?"_

 _Tacom thought about it for a moment before saying, "I've lived on my own for years. I can handle myself." Logan's face hardened._

 _"So are you planning to have allies?" he asked. Tacom shrugged._

 _"If I find the right person, maybe," he said._

Now Tacom wished that he wasn't so stubborn sometimes.

The trainer at the station held up a card with a berry on it. "This is a yew berry. It will cause a sudden death without other symptoms."

Tacom nodded, adding this to the other list of poisons in his mind. That was how he decided to kill. Poison. Some of the deaths may be drawn out, like with a laurel seed, or sudden, like with a yew berry. There were so many options.

"Now identify this for me," the trainer said, holding up another card with a vine covered in red puff balls. Tacom knew it immediately.

"That is a castor bean," he recited. "It is deadly when eaten by itself. This can cause nausea, diarrhea, vomiting, abdominal pain, dehydration, blood cell destruction and death."

"Not quite," the instructor said. "Also liver, kidney and pancreas damage."

Tacom nodded, digesting this. He felt sick to his stomach that he could cause all of that to one of these people here. Maybe even Harlee. The thought of that sweet girl could be dead after eating something he put in her backpack made him hate himself.

But this was the Hunger Games, and nobody came out the same.

* * *

 ** _Gwenith "Gwenn" Wheaton, age 15_**

 ** _District 9 Female_**

* * *

Gwenn was watching the Careers. She knew that knowing their strengths and weaknesses would help her in the arena. So far, she knew that the boy from One couldn't climb to save his life and the girl from One was always bubbling with energy; she couldn't sit still. The other four she couldn't get a read on.

Tired of the snare station, Gwenn went to the station with the machetes. Here, she almost felt as if she was home. Gwenn had used machetes in the wheat fields in Nine, so she felt like the blade was just a natural part of her body.

"Can I practice fighting?" Gwenn asked the instructor. He nodded, and brought out his own blade. They stepped onto a mat next to the hanging dummies. Gwenn squared off her feet, and braced herself, her machete raised.

"This blade I'm using is plastic," the trainer said. "However, it is the same weight and will pack the same punch as a real machete." He handed Gwenn one, too. It felt a little light to her, but she practiced swinging it and it felt normal again. Sometimes, Capitol technology was great.

"Shall we begin?" Gwenn asked, and as an answer, the trainer swung his blade at her. Reflexively, Gwenn brought her own machete up to meet the blow, blocking it. She forced the trainer's blade away from her, and tried a strike of her own. A nice, strong swing to the shoulder. It was easily blocked.

"When your opponent is wide open like that, don't take a big, long swing," the trainer said. "Just a quick stab." Gwenn nodded, and tried a stab to the stomach. It struck.

She smiled triumphantly. "Looks like you'll need to keep your guard up better," she said sarcastically.

If she could beat a trainer, Gwenn could possibly end up beating a Career in combat. The thought made her smile again.

Gwenn went off to the center of the gym, where two tributes were watching her. Forrest and Wren.

"Hey," Wren said. Gwenn looked up at her. Wren looked a lot like Gwenn did, with blonde hair and brown eyes. What did they want? Those two had volunteered. What did they want with Gwenn?

"We want an alliance," Forrest said. "The three of us could be a good team. Wren knows some survival skills, and so do I, and we can both fight. So can you. I think that you'll be a good addition."

Gwenn nodded. "Okay," she said. "I'll do it."

* * *

 ** _Hem Thread, age 18_**

 ** _District 8 Male_**

* * *

Hem and his allies were at the fire starting station. Lacey seemed like she really liked Via, and Hem liked her, too. What he was uncomfortable with in this trio was the fact that Lacey and Via looked to him as the leader. He didn't want that responsibility. He may have been the oldest in this alliance, but he didn't want to lead them.

"I did it!" Via exclaimed. At her feet, a small flame burned on a pile of twigs. She looked to proud of herself, Hem felt obligated to speak up.

"Looks like we have our survivalist," he told her. Via blushed, but Lacey nodded.

"Yeah, you have to, Via," she said. "I can't do this to save my life." In mock frustration, Lacey threw her materials on the ground and crossed her arms. Hem laughed at her.

"Alright," Via said, and Hem could see her thoughts racing. "We have a survivalist and a fighter. Lacey, what do you want to be?"

Lacey stood, and brushed the dirt from the station off of her knees. "I was pretty good at making those snares yesterday," Lacey said. "Maybe I could be the hunter or something."

"That sounds good," Hem said, focusing on his growing fire. There was just a thin stream of smoke trailing from the wood, but it soon ignited into flame.

"You guys want to try something else?" Hem asked, blowing out the flame. Lacey and Via nodded, and they moved to the station with the knives. Lacey seemed to excel here, and so did Via, which was a good thing because knives were most abundant in the arena. And while Hem preferred swords, knives were pretty easy for him to use.

While the girls were practicing, Hem was watching the other tributes. The girls from Six and Twelve were talking with the boy from Nine. Millet shook Harlee's hand, then Ember's, and Hem knew that they were allied. That meant that the three youngest tributes were together.

And as awful as it sounded, Hem thought that alliance would be the first to fall.

* * *

 ** _Marina Pier, age 18_**

 ** _District 4 Female_**

* * *

Marina's hands still shook when she touched the spears. This was her big audition for the Career pack. They wanted to see her skills before allowing her in the pack, because she hadn't volunteered. Marina knew that if she didn't get in, she would be their first target.

"Show us what you got, Four," Victor, the obvious leader, said, folding his arms. The other Careers were there, too. Marina glanced at Finn. He looked slightly less vicious than the others. Maybe he felt bad for her.

Marina sighted her first target, ten yards away. She pinched one eye shut, and brought her arm back to throw. As she released the spear, she saw in her mind Tellin's face as she died. The arrow sprouting from her stomach. The anger made her throw have speed. The spear landed on the neck of the silhouette.

Marina picked up another spear and in her mind's eye, she saw Tellin in the room where she said her final goodbyes. This time, the spear hit near the stomach area.

Everytime Marina touched one of the spears, memories of her sister bubbled to the surface. They made her stronger, more willing to do this. She needed to win. She couldn't let her parents lose another daughter. And, with a start, Marina realized that in a few weeks, Tellin would have turned thirteen. Her sister hadn't even lived to see her teenage years.

In total, Marina threw seven spears. They all hit the target, maybe not all in fatal spots, but they all _did_ hit the target. That must count for something.

Marina turned to face her onlookers, silently telling them she was finished. Victor called them all together, but pushed Finn out. "You aren't part of this," he told Finn. "You'll be biased because she's your district partner." Finn left without an argument.

"How do you think I did?" Marina asked Finn. He shrugged.

"If I was the leader, if let you in," Finn said. "But I'm not. If you don't get in, I'll ally with you. It could just be us."

After the longest five minutes of Marina's life, the rest of the Careers looked at her again. Esmeralda was smiling.

"So am I in?" Marina asked. The two words that Aurum said were the two best Marina had heard in a while.

"You're in."

* * *

Alliances

 _Careers:_ Esmeralda, Aurum, Scoria, Victor, Marina, Finn

 _Two 8s and a 3_ : Via, Lacey, Hem

 _Small but Mighty_ : Harlee, Millet Ember

 _Another Strong Group:_ Forrest, Gwenn, Wren

 _Loners (For Now):_ Cyber, Lexia, Watt, Tacom, Aspen, Azalea, Buck, Rye, Carter

* * *

 **And there's Day 2 of training. Next chapter the first two POVs will be training some more, then the third will be a private session, and the last will be the scores. You can still suggest alliances if you think that some will be good. The final alliance list will be out next chapter. Let me know what you think. And there's a new poll on my profile: Who do you think will die in the bloodbath? I will take it down before I post the bloodbath. Here is my chapter layout for the next couple:**

 **Ch.19: Training Day Three/Private Scores**

 **Ch.20: Interviews**

 **Ch.21: Night Before**

 **Ch.22: Bloodbath**

 **And then there's the Games, and I haven't decided how many chapters there will be for the Games. Until next time! (Also, what do you think of my new profile picture?)**


	19. Training Day Three and Tribute Scores

**_Buck Sadle, age 17_**

 ** _District 10 Male_**

* * *

Buck was trying to get in some last-minute practice with the swords. He needed to get a good training score in order to get sponsors. He knew that a sponsor could save his life in the arena. Buck didn't want to accept the fact that in two days, he would be dropped into the arena, but he had to. The sooner he believed it, the better off he would be.

Buck nimbly worked around the dummy hanging in the sword station. He stabbed the stomach of the dummy and lopped off one of the legs. He poured out all of his hatred of the Capitol and their Games by severing the rope holding the dummy to the ceiling. As the dummy fell, Buck thrust his sword into the chest of the dummy. He stabbed it a few more times for good measure.

Feeling disgusted at himself, Buck put the sword back on the rack and went to the agility course. Here, he felt almost normal again. In order to be a thief, you needed to be agile. Buck was the only tribute who made it through on his first try.

And he made it through again. The ability to be light on your feet could save him one day. If a tribute thinks they see him, he'll just run without sound. Like he wasn't even there.

"Hey, Ten." Buck froze before putting his foot back on the course. Only one group of tributes called other tributes by their district numbers. Buck turned and faced the six Careers. They were all sort of standing behind Victor—which some didn't look happy about—so Buck knew that he was the leader this year.

"Hey," Buck dared to say back. He wasn't sure if responding would be the smart thing to do, but Victor didn't seem to care.

"You're good on your feet," Victor noted. "And with that sword. I want you to join us."

Buck's first reaction was to back away from the Careers, and politely refuse. But he quickly decided against it. He figured they would prefer a show of strength, and what better way to show strength than to join?

Hating himself even more, Buck smiled. "Sure," he said. "Why not?"

But Buck knew that when he abandoned them, he would instantly place a target on his back.

* * *

 _ **Aspen Branch, age 17**_

 _ **District 7 Female**_

* * *

Aspen looked up after hearing a sort of exasperated huff. It was the girl from Ten, Azalea. She looked at Aspen, with a thin film of tears in her eyes. "My partner, Buck," Azalea said, sitting next to Aspen. "He's allying with the Careers."

Involuntarily, Aspen glanced across the gym at Forrest with his allies. He hadn't asked her to join, so Aspen sort of understood Azalea's bitterness toward Buck. But the Careers? Aspen couldn't like anybody who joined them,

"Maybe we could ally," Aspen said slowly, an idea forming in her mind. "We could attack them in the arena at night. Only one person will probably be there, right? We could take them out and get supplies."

 _And show Forrest I can get allies_ , Aspen thought. She could see Azalea warming up to the idea.

"I like it," she said, nodding. "And I think we'll be a pretty good team. You use a long range weapon, right?"

Aspen nodded. "Yeah. The bow."

"And I use swords." Azalea grinned. "And I know some first aid skills and stuff. We'll be a good match up."

Aspen smiled with her new ally. Maybe she would stand a chance in the arena with Azalea. "Should we make it official?"

"Of course," Azalea answered, and stuck her hand out. Aspen shook it.

It was official. When lunch was called, Aspen didn't sit alone for once. Nothing like procrastinating when it comes to a death match.

* * *

 _ **Aurum Luster, age 17**_

 _ **District 1 Male**_

* * *

"Can we please have Aurum Luster?"

The Gamemaker's voice drifted down on all the tributes. Everybody looked up, and Aurum stood. He hadn't even finished his lunch, but he didn't care. It was time to amaze the Gamemakers with his skills. He followed the attendant into the smaller gymnasium. The Gamemakers were watching him, which didn't faze Aurum at all. He was used to people watching him train. The instructors at the Academy would watch everybody like hawks.

"You may begin, Mister Luster," one of the Gamemakers said. Aurum, not wanting to miss a second of his time, hurried to the rack with all the hatchets. He picked up two smaller ones, one for each hand. This was how he liked to fight. The twin hatchets made him feel like he was always in control because he wasn't dependent on one hand.

With a shout, he slashed at a dummy, cutting the head off with one of his blades. Without stopping, he used his momentum and whipped the hatchet he had already used at a target. It hit the head area.

Aurum attacked another dummy, this time amputating an arm before burying the blade in the chest of the dummy. He pulled it out, and rammed it in again, thinking of his family. Ruby, Sterling. Opal. With every stab, he imagined it as his final kill, the trumpets blowing, announcing his victory.

Aurum tossed his hatchet at the target in the knife throwing area. It stuck, and he didn't bother retrieving it. The Avoxes would do that.

Then he headed to the spear station. He wasn't as good with spears, but he had used them before. He threw some, then got an idea. He had heard a rumor in the Academy that last year, during her private session, Mimosa Oakley had thrown an axe into one of the columns. If Aurum could do that—without his weapon of choice—it would cause sponsors to rain on him. So he planted his feet, brought his arm back, and threw the spear.

It hit, and the very tip sunk in.

Aurum looked up to the Gamemakers. A few were taking notes, some nodding, and others looked unimpressed. As much as he tried, some Capitolites couldn't be impressed.

He would just have to win to impress them.

* * *

 _ **Wren Fields, age 18**_

 _ **District 11 Female**_

* * *

Wren rolled her shoulder as she walked out from her room to the television room. It was still a little sore after falling a few days ago. She sat on the sofa with Rye and Leuke and Raymond, and Leuke flipped on the television. The training scores were being released tonight, and Wren wanted to see how she and her allies did.

Jupiter Littleman appeared on screen, a paper—no doubt containing the scores—in his hand. "Welcome, everybody!" Jupiter said, a smile flashing on his face. "Let's cut right to business. The tribute scores!"

Wren leaned in towards the television. "From District One, Miss Esmeralda Platinum has scored a nine, and Aurum Luster has also scored a nine! Well done!" No surprise there.

"From District Two, Scoria Stone with a score of nine, and Victor Mason with a score of eleven!" Again, Wren didn't think there was anything special about those scores.

"District Three's Via Cable has scored a five, and Cyber Magnet has scored a six." Average for those two, at least.

"From District Four, we have Marina Pier who scored an eight and Finn McCray with a score of ten." Eight was low for a Career, but ten was normal.

"From District Five, Miss Lexia Brites has scored a six, and Mister Watt Foster has scored an eight." Pretty high for District Five. Maybe Wren overlooked them. They may be good in the alliance.

"From District Six, little Harlee Ford has scored a four, and Tacom Carr has scored a seven." At least the little girl didn't get a one or two. Wren felt awful for her, going through this at such a young age.

"From District Seven, Aspen Branch with a score of seven and Forrest Spruce also with a score of seven." Seven wasn't bad for Forrest, but it wasn't great, either.

"From District Eight, Lacey Stitch has scored a five, and Hem Thread has scored a seven." Average for District Eight, too.

"From District Nine, Gwenith Wheaton with a score of nine and Millet Stalk with a score of five." So Gwenn scored a seven, too. Hopefully, Wren could get a seven, too, and they would all match.

"From District Ten, Azalea Graze with a score of eight and Buck Sadle with a score of nine." District Ten did really well. Maybe Wren overlooked them, too. She tensed, knowing that Eleven was next.

"From District Eleven, Wren Fields with a score of four and Rye Thorne with a score of six." Four? Wren got a four? She couldn't believe it. She was too shocked to say anything.

"And finally, from District Twelve, Ember Ash with a score of three and Carter Dust with a score of seven."

The only person who scored lower than Wren was a twelve year old. Maybe winning wouldn't be as easy as she thought.

* * *

Alliances

 _Careers:_ Esmeralda, Aurum, Scoria, Victor, Marina, Finn

 _Two 8s and a 3_ : Via, Lacey, Hem

 _Small but Mighty_ : Harlee, Millet Ember

 _Another Strong Group:_ Forrest, Gwenn, Wren

 _Two Brave Girls_ : Aspen, Azalea

 _Loners:_ Cyber, Lexia, Watt, Tacom, Buck, Rye, Carter

* * *

 **Next chapter is the Interviews. What did you think of the scores? Did I give everybody a fair score? Did I seem biased somewhere? Let me know! Until next time!**


	20. Interviews

**So, in the reviews, somebody pointed out that I gave Gwenn two different scores. She scored a seven, just to clear that up. Now, here are the interviews!**

* * *

 ** _Jupiter Littleman, age 22_**

 ** _Master of Ceremonies_**

* * *

Jupiter waited until the bright lights shone on the stage before spinning his chair towards the audience, a smile on his face. The crowd went crazy at the sight of him. Jupiter did enjoy his job, he really did. He just wished that when the Games rolled around, he didn't have to interview children who would be dead the next day.

"Welcome!" Jupiter said, and the crowd screamed. "Welcome to the 101st Annual Hunger Games! I'm excited to be here, and I'm sure you all are more excited to meet this year's tributes!" More cheering. Jupiter smiled even wider, and gestured at the hidden hallway where all the tributes were waiting. "Without further ado, please welcome Miss Esmeralda Platinum!"

Esmeralda walked out, her blonde hair shining, wearing a tight dark pink dress. She had little make up on, but she still looked stunning.

"Pleased to meet you, Esmeralda," Jupiter said. "Now, can you tell me what it's like with a victor as your sister?"

The girl smirked, trying to pull off the typical "sexy District One girl" look. "I'm just grateful that I have my chance to show what I can do. I won't let my family define me."

Jupiter dismissed Esmeralda and out came Aurum. He wore a simple white suit, with his hair slicked back. He sat in the chair that his district partner had just left, looking very casual.

"Well, you certainly look ready, Aurum," Jupiter said. "Are you?"

Aurum didn't waste time. "Of course I am." He shrugged. "I'll be back here with you soon, Jupiter, for my victor's interview."

Jupiter just nodded. When Aurum's time ran out, Jupiter introduced Scoria. She walked out, a maniacal grin on her face, wearing a knee-length, sleeveless black dress.

"Now, Scoria," Jupiter said, wanting to back away from the girl. "I have a question and I'm sure others would like to know that answer, too. Your chariot costume. What was it covered in...blood?" Scoria grinned even wider.

"Well, I've always been called crazy." Jupiter believed it. He could see the crazed light in her eyes. When he dismissed her, Jupiter swore that he saw the audience sigh in relief.

When Victor came on stage, the crowd went wild. No surprise there. His sister, Superia, was a popular victor, so there was no doubt that he would be a crowd favorite.

"So, Victor," Jupiter said, eyeing Victor curiously. He was wearing a gray suit with a black shirt underneath, probably trying to match Scoria. "What do you think your biggest advantage in the arena will be?"

"Definitely my strength," Victor answered. "I'm pretty strong, and I also have my sister backing me up."

"Glad to hear Superia will be backing you up," Jupiter said. "And congratulations on your training score. Eleven! That's practically unheard of!" Victor just smiled and the buzzer went off.

Next out was Via. She wore a shimmery green dress that gradually faded to white at the top. She had on a smile that would have lit up the room. "My, my, my, Miss Via," Jupiter said admiringly. "You look dazzling tonight."

"Thank you," Via said shyly, but her face still shone.

"Tell me," Jupiter said, leaning towards Via. "What do you think will be _your_ biggest advantage in the arena?"

"I'm smart," Via said, intelligence glittering in her eyes. "Me and my allies, Lacey and Hem, trust each other and will fight until we die." The crowd applauded her and Via quietly left the stage.

Next up was Cyber, who wore a nice white shirt and black pants. Rather simple, as Jupiter thought, but it suited him. When Cyber took a seat, Jupiter asked him, "Tell me, Cyber, do you have allies?"

"No." His answer was cold, but like he expected it. Jupiter tried to cheer him up, but it didn't work.

"I'm sorry, Jupiter," Cyber said. He looked into the camera. "And I'm sorry Spark, and Mom and Dad. But I'm not coming home. I'm sorry." On that note, Cyber's interview ended.

Marina walked onto stage, wearing a turquoise dress, her hair pulled back in a fishtail braid. She looked like an older version of Tellin, and Jupiter felt a pang of sadness. He had been devastated when that small girl had died.

"Well, Marina," Jupiter welcomed her. She smiled. "You certainly look familiar." He saw his words register on her face, and wished he could take them back.

"I wanted to remember my sister," Marina said. "She should have been my age. She should have been older. I'm here now, and I'm going to make sure my parents don't lose another child."

Out came Finn, and Marina left the stage. He wore a blue shirt with a white jacket and pants. When he sat, he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"Are you nervous, Finn?" Jupiter asked, genuinely curious. Careers were hardly ever nervous.

"I don't do well with crowds," Finn admitted. "I'm used to just following what my sister does, so I never really had to deal with them."

"Well, maybe you can show your sister that you can handle this," Jupiter said, and Finn allowed himself a small smile. He left the stage and Lexia stormed out, wearing a rather plain white dress and gray flats. Her brown hair was down and billowing behind her as she walked towards Jupiter. She sat with a huff.

"Miss Brites, is something the matter?" Jupiter asked. Lexia looked up at him with a glare.

"Yes," she answered. "I'm in the Capitol when I should be in Five. I'm being sent to my death even though I didn't do anything. So, yes, I'm angry."

Jupiter pursed his lips. Lexia's brashness could effect her in the arena. Target her for the Gamemakers. Watt was much different than Lexia, being rather kind instead of brash. He walked onto stage wearing a black and white suit with a dark red tie. When he sat, Jupiter laughed. "Well, you certainly seem different than Lexia."

Watt smiled. "Yeah, she can be—how can I put this delicately?—she can be intense sometimes."

Jupiter laughed again. "Tell me, Watt, do you have anybody waiting for you back in District Five."

"My parents," Watt said. "My little sister, Quinn. And my girlfriend, Nova. I'm fighting hard to get back home to you all." With that, the buzzer sounded.

Little Harlee entered the stage, looking majestic in a lilac purple dress. She scurried to the chair, and when she sat, her toes barely brushed the floor. "Don't you look nice," Jupiter complemented the young girl and she beamed. "How has your time in the Capitol been, Harlee?"

"It's been fun, I guess," Harlee answered. "I've met some new friends, and I wish I could stay a little longer. I don't want to go to the arena." The crowd muttered softly to each other and Harlee's time ran out.

Tacom entered after Harlee, wearing a black suit with purple accents. He sat next to Jupiter, his face emotionless. He glared at the audience. "Lighten up, Tacom," Jupiter said jokingly. Tacom gave Jupiter an icy look.

"Face the facts, Jupiter," Tacom said flatly. "District children are expendable to the Capitol. That's why twenty three of us will die over the course of weeks." He left before Jupiter could ask him anything else.

Aspen walked on stage wearing a lacy green dress. She sat down timidly on the edge of the chair. "So, Aspen," Jupiter said. "How has the Capitol been treating you?"

"It's been great, Jupiter," Aspen said with a smile, but he could see straight through her lie. "But I wish I was home." When her time ran out, Aspen quietly left the stage, making way for Forrest, who was wearing a dark green suit.

"Tell me, Forrest," Jupiter said. "You volunteered for Mimosa Oakley's brother. Can you me why?"

"I've been friends with Mimosa for as long as I can remember," Forrest answered. "Hickory is too young for the Games. I wouldn't be able to live myself knowing I could have saved him and didn't." Jupiter nodded, touched, and the audience applauded. Forrest left the stage, pulling at the collar of his suit.

When Lacey walked out, she was beaming. She was wearing a short light orange dress that complimented her blonde hair. She sat in the chair next to Jupiter, and he said, "If I remember correctly, Lacey, you are in an alliance, correct?" Lacey nodded.

"Yes, I am, Jupiter," Lacey said. "Like Via said, we'll fight together until we die." At the mention of death, Lacey shuddered a little, but then composed herself and left the stage.

Out came Hem, wearing a simple white shirt with a black tie. He had the sleeves rolled up a bit. Jupiter leaned forward a little. "Hem, you are the oldest member of your alliance. How do you feel about that?"

"It's a big responsibility," Hem said. "I will probably make mistakes, but I'll try my best to be a leader." When the buzzer sounded, Hem quietly left the stage.

Gwenith walked onto stage, wearing a metallic silver dress that ended abruptly at her knees. Jupiter noticed immediately that she had a habit of tugging at her hair while he questioned her. "So, Gwenith—"

"You can just call me Gwenn, Jupiter," Gwenn said, smiling. Jupiter smiled, too. He liked her.

"Alright, _Gwenn_ ," he said, putting emphasis on her name. "What will be your strategy in the arena?"

"I can't be giving away my strategy, Jupiter!" Gwenn feigned exasperation, but her voice had an edge of sarcasm. When her time ran out, Jupiter was truly sad to see her go. He liked her.

When Millet came out, the crowd went crazy. No surprise there. The Capitol loved the drama that came with a victor's child being reaped, especially a younger one. And Bran Stalk was a popular victor. Millet sat next to Jupiter, dressed in a golden yellow shirt and black pants. "Tell me, Millet, what is it like growing up with a victor for your father?" Jupiter asked.

"It's interesting," Millet said, as a spotlight seemed out Bran Stalk in the audience. "But I feel as if I'm at a disadvantage. Most of the other tributes can go without food for a while. I can't because I've always had enough food." The buzzer sounded, and Millet left the stage.

When Azalea walked out, the audience laughed at her. She was wearing a dress made out of rope, matching her chariot costume. This time, her arms were free. When she sat, Jupiter laughed. "That's quite the dress, there, Azalea," he said. She nodded.

"Its so itchy!" Azalea exclaimed. When her time was up, she walked off the stage, scratching herself.

Buck came out, wearing a black suit with orange accents. He waved to the audience. When he sat, Jupiter asked him, "So, Buck, do you have anybody waiting for you back home in Ten?"

"Yes," Buck answered. "My parents, my sister, Mesa, and my possibly pregnant girlfriend Sierra. I'm fighting to get back home to see my baby." The crowd applauded and Buck quietly left.

Wren walked out wearing a sky blue dress that brushed the floor. She sat. "Wren, you volunteered," Jupiter started. "Can you tell me why?"

"My brother and I live in the community home," Wren said, tears filling her eyes. "I want to get us out." She left, wiping her eyes.

Rye walked out, wearing a shirt that same color as Wren's dress. He sat next to Jupiter. "Rye, during the reapings, you were looking at somebody in the female section," Jupiter said. "Was that your girlfriend?"

Rye laughed. "No, Jupiter that was my sister, Fawn," he said. "I'm going to fight hard to get back to her and the rest of my family." With that, Rye left the stage, and out came Ember. She wore a white dress with blue stripes and dots on it. She sat, smiling sweetly at the audience.

"My, don't you look nice," Jupiter complimented her.

"Thank you," Ember said. "I'm just glad Marcelium didn't put me in rope." The crowd laughed, and a spotlight seemed out Marcelium, Ember's stylist, in the crowd. Jupiter dismissed the small girl, and the final tribute of the night, Carter, walked out, wearing a gray suit.

"Hiw has your time in the Capitol been, Carter?" Jupiter asked. Carter shrugged.

"It's been good, I guess, but I'm ready to go to the arena," he said confidently. Jupiter wished him luck, then ended the interviews after reintroducing the tributes again. When everybody got up to leave, Jupiter slumped down in his chair. He didn't want these children to die. Some he genuinely liked. Others, not so much but they were still children.

But tomorrow, any number of them could be laying in the arena, bled white, dead.

* * *

 **So there were the interview! Next chapter is the night before the Games, and then it's the bloodbath! Are you excited? Which interview was your favorite? Least favorite? Which costume was your favorite and least favorite? Until next time!**

 **-D9T**

 **(PS, Taylor Swift's new album comes out in five days! I can't wait!)**


	21. Night Before

**_Esmeralda Platinum, age 16_**

 ** _District 1 Female_**

* * *

Esmeralda couldn't sleep. She wasn't nervous—why should she be? No, Esmeralda was excited. The arena was where Ebony prevailed, where her sister succeeded. So why couldn't Esmeralda do well there too?

She paced her room. Pacing seemed to calm her down, make her lose energy. Tomorrow was the Games. Tomorrow, everything Esmeralda had worked for would be put to the test.

And she would succeed, too.

* * *

 _ **Aurum Luster, age 17**_

 _ **District 1 Male**_

* * *

Aurum was fast asleep. He would need his rest if he was going to win. He needed victory. He needed to get back to Ruby and Sterling and Opal. He slept with her necklace around his throat. He didn't want that opal to leave him. If he died in that arena, he wanted to have that jem with him.

Aurum dreamed of the arena. Would it be large? Small? Wilderness? Urban? What would it be? Whatever it was, Aurum would come out on top. He had to.

* * *

 _ **Scoria Stone, age 15**_

 _ **District 2 Female**_

* * *

Scoria's dreams were of a bloodstained arena. She was standing next to the Cornucopia, bloodied bodies only distinguishable by the colors of their jackets, littered around her. The knife in her hand was drenched scarlet. One of the bodies stirred, and Scoria didn't bother checking who it was. She just rammed her knife into the skull of the tribute and the cannon sounded. Tomorrow this vision could be true. This could happen.

In her sleep, Scoria could feel her hand twitch for a weapon and the feeling of warm blood.

* * *

 _ **Victor Mason, age 18**_

 _ **District 2 Male**_

* * *

Victor looked at his sister. "But _why_ , Superia?" ha asked again. Superia shifted on the sofa, and said carefully, "If I don't try to get that girl home, I'll never be able to show my face in Two again. Scoria's strong, I'll give her that, but you need to take her out. Set a trap for her. I know you can do it."

Superia glanced at Victor. "I'm proud of you, little brother. Remember that. And if you don't make it out of that arena—"

"I'm going to survive, Superia," Victor said. "Just you wait."

* * *

 _ **Via Cable, age 14**_

 _ **District 3 Female**_

* * *

Via was curled in her bed, clutching a pillow to her stomach. Fear was churning in her gut, and she was trying her hardest not to cry. Tomorrow, she would enter the arena. The Hunger Games were beginning. Via knew she needed sleep, and she knew that she should be tired, it she wasn't. She was wide awake.

 _Stay positive_ , Via told herself. She curled up tighter around the pillow, then thought, against her will, _It's no use Via. You're probably going to die_.

And she felt a single tear trickle down her cheek.

* * *

 _ **Cyber Magnet, age 16**_

 _ **District 3 Male**_

* * *

Cyber was staring at the ceiling of his room. He wondered if Via was still up. She probably was. All he could think of was the arena. He knew that he would die there. There was no hope of him coming back, even he wanted to think there was sliver of hope for him winning. Maybe he had some sponsors? Maybe?

Cyber closed his eyes, but he saw himself sprawled on his back, his head turned to the side. His skin was deathly pale. And there was an arrow in his chest.

When his eyes clicked back open, Cyber was too terrified to close his eyes again.

* * *

 _ **Marina Pier, age 18**_

 _ **District 4 Female**_

* * *

Marina was holding the necklace above her head, staring at the charms in the moonlight. Not just any necklace, Tellin's necklace. Mimosa Oakley had dropped it off in her room before the interviews. Marina had found it on her dresser, but without the sea glass charm that she had made for Mimosa. It was just like when Tellin was still alive. She would have a part of her sister with her in the arena.

And it hardened Marina's resolve to get back to Four.

* * *

 _ **Finn McCray, age 17**_

 _ **District 4 Male**_

* * *

Finn was thinking of tomorrow. The 101st Hunger Games would begin at ten tomorrow, and Finn had to admit, he was a bit nervous. What if he didn't do as well as he thought he was going to? What if he died? What would happen to his family? There were too many unanswered questions and it drove Finn crazy. He had to know.

Turning on his side, Finn wondered what the arena would be. He wondered how long the Games would be. What traps the Gamemakers set up. And of course, there were the other tributes, too...

Finn was starting to think he had made a big mistake.

* * *

 _ **Lexia Brites, age 15**_

 _ **District 5 Female**_

* * *

Lexia was terrified. She knew that she should have kept her mouth shut during the interviews. Now she would be the Gamemaker's first target. Would they cause her pedestal to explode? That would be a certain way to make sure she didn't get out of there. And she knew that the Gamemakers controlled who won and who didn't. Lexia had made a huge mistake and there was no way to erase it. Her temper had gotten the best of her, and now, Lexia was going to pay with her life.

* * *

 _ **Watt Foster, age 17**_

 _ **District 5 Male**_

* * *

Watt knew what he needed to do in order to back it back home to Quinn. He needed to kill. He needed to take the lives of innocent children in order to go back home. He shuddered thinking about his first victim. Who would it be? A Career? One of the twelve year olds? Would it be Lexia? Would be take out his own district partner to go back home? Was he really that much of a monster?

Watt had a feeling he would be in a few weeks.

* * *

 _ **Harlee Ford, age 12**_

 _ **District 6 Female**_

* * *

Harlee burrowed underneath her covers, wiping away her tears on the blanket as she went. She really didn't want to go into the aren. She really didn't. She didn't want to die. Who would want to kill a twelve year old? Harlee just wanted to be home with Clya and Rayl and her mother. At least in Six, she would be safe. Safe and at home and not a day from her death. Because that was what the Games were for young tributes. A death sentence. And Harlee didn't want to die.

She just wanted to live.

* * *

 _ **Tacom Carr, age 16**_

 _ **District 6 Male**_

* * *

Tacom didn't regret his actions during his interview. The Capitol needed to see how the Games affected the districts. All he could think of was tiny Harlee down the hall, and that her short life would probably come to an end soon. It just wasn't right.

Thinking about anything except his own inevitable fate in the Games kept Tacom from losing all hope for survival. The thought of his life back in Six. It wasn't perfect by a mile, but at there he had Honda and Jetta. He had a home, more or less. He could die any day, but there could be any number of survivors.

In the Hunger Games, there was only one.

* * *

 ** _Aspen Branch, age 17_**

 ** _District 7 Female_**

* * *

Aspen was freaking out. She couldn't think straight and her entire body was trembling. She hadn't been able to sleep for the past four hours, and rest was essential if she wanted to survive the bloodbath tomorrow. Aspen considered calling Mimosa in to help her calm down then decided against it. Mimosa was a first year mentor. She would probably be having trouble sleeping as well. And the more Aspen thought about it, the more she was worried. Her mentor only won last year. Her mentor wasn't used to mentoring. Which made Aspen a hopeless case. She was already dead.

* * *

 _ **Forrest Spruce, age 18**_

 _ **District 7 Male**_

* * *

Forrest could feel Mimosa's eyes on him. "So can you do that for me? Tell my family that I loved them and I always will?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Forrest, you're coming back alive," Mimosa insisted. "You have to." When Forrest looked at Mimosa again, something in the pit of his stomach twisted, making his stomach fluttery. Taken over by an impulse, Forrest leaned forward and kissed her, Mimosa Oakley, his best friend and a Hunger Games victor.

Now he could only hope to win so he could explain himself.

* * *

 _ **Lacey Stitch, age 14**_

 _ **District 8 Female**_

* * *

Lacey's mind was racing. She tried as hard as she could to keep her mind off of the arena and her impending demise in there. But she couldn't. She simply couldn't. Lacey knew—as much as she hoped that it would be true—that she wouldn't come back. There was no way.

As Lacey wiped the pooling tears from her eyes, she thought about her family. Were they able to sleep knowing she was entering the arena tomorrow? She guessed they were as wide awake as she was. Lacey wanted to send them a mental message telling them not to be afraid for her.

But she knew they would be anyways.

* * *

 ** _Hem Thread, age 18_**

 ** _District 8 Male_**

* * *

Surprisingly, Hem was able to sleep a little. But his sleep was filled with disturbing dreams. One was of himself in the arena, surrounded by the Careers and they all took a hand in his death. The girl brought a knife down on his head and the scene shifted to himself standing above a cliff. Lacey and Via both dangled off the cliff, screaming for Hem to help. He knelt beside Lacey to pull her up, but the rock broke and she fell. Not soon after, Via fell, too, and Hem was alone. Until the end of the cliff he was standing on crumbled and he fell, staring at his allies' broken bodies at the bottom.

He woke up screaming.

* * *

 ** _Gwenith "Gwenn" Wheaton, age 15_**

 ** _District 9 Female_**

* * *

Gwenn was kneeling in front of the toilet in the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom, sweaty and trembling. Her hair was hastily pulled back from her face. Gwenn knew that the night before the Games would be nerve-wracking, but she didn't think that her dinner would make a reappearance because of those nerves.

Her stomach heaved, and Gwenn wiped her forehead to hold back the hair that had escaped her ponytail as she threw up again. Thinking about the Games was not helping anything. Then Gwenn dove straight in and accepting the fact that tomorrow was the Games.

She fell, a sweaty mess, on the cold tile and cried.

* * *

 ** _Millet Stalk, age 13_**

 ** _District 9 Male_**

* * *

Millet could hear Gwenn from down the hall. He felt bad for her. The Games were horrible, there was no question. They terrified children to the point of trying to vomit their stomach out go their bodies. It was sick and twisted, but there was no other option for the districts. They had to participate.

Millet turned on his side. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep, so why bother trying? However, sleep was essential in order to have a body function. And tomorrow, Millet would need as much sleep as possible.

 _You never know what will happen until it happens. Time to surrender to Death._

* * *

 ** _Azalea Graze, age 16_**

 ** _District 10 Female_**

* * *

Azalea lifted her tiny glass, filled halfway with vodka. Buck lifted his, too. The two of them had decided that they wanted to at least try alcohol before they died. So there they were, at a bar a few blocks away from the Tribute Center. The only reason Azalea had invited Buck was because she has discovered that he was planning to ditch the Careers the first chance he got.

"To impending death," Azalea toasted, and Buck laughed. She did, too. She hadn't even comsumed a drop of alcohol yet. Maybe she was already drunk in her mind.

Maybe it wasn't smart to be drinking before the bloodbath, but the Capitol had medicine to cure hangovers. And Azalea just didn't care anymore. She didn't.

* * *

 _ **Buck Sadle, age 17**_

 _ **District 10 Male**_

* * *

Buck drank the vodka, and immediately started coughing. It tasted like how District Ten smelled. But somehow, Buck wanted more. Azalea laughed at him.

"It's not that bad," she said, gesturing for the bartender to fill up her glass again. She drank that, too. "Just look at me." But even after two shots, Azalea wasn't looking too good. Her eyes were foggy and her movements were already getting sluggish. But, determined that if Azalea could do it, so could he, Buck drank another shot.

He wondered what his family would think of him now.

* * *

 _ **Wren Fields, age 18**_

 _ **District 11 Female**_

* * *

Wren wasn't sure if she was awake or asleep. Her eyes were closed, but she was in that space between sleeping and awakeness. She didn't want to open her eyes because she could store a few minutes of rest that would be essential. Wren thought of Eleven and of Nine, her original home. She thought of Kane alone in he community home because she left him there alone. But Wren knew she could make it back.

She had to.

* * *

 _ **Rye Thorn, age 16**_

 _ **District 11 Male**_

* * *

Simply, Rye was scared. He knew what was happening. He knew what would probably happen to him. Only a fool wouldn't be afraid of death. And Rye was no fool.

Instead of pondering about the arena, Rye thought of his home. In his interview, he told everybody about his relationship with Fawn. He wondered how she was dealing with him in he Capitol. She probably wasn't handling it well.

 _Don't worry, Fawn. You'll see me soon. You'll see me before everybody lowers me into the ground._

* * *

 ** _Ember Ash, age 12_**

 ** _District 12 Female_**

* * *

Ember was crying. She couldn't help it. She wanted to be home or in a coal mine or anywhere except here. In the Capitol. Heading to her death. Her very painful, bloody death.

Trying to mask her sobs, Ember stuffed her blanket in her mouth. The sobs just kept coming. Ember didn't want to die. She didn't want to die, but no twelve year old won the Games. Why should she be the first?

There was no way.

* * *

 _ **Carter Dust, age 16**_

 _ **District 12 Male**_

* * *

Carter was asleep. He wasn't sure how, but he was. He had been exhausted after his interview, acting confident when he really wasn't. It made him feel like he wasn't himself. What did Iris and Jordyn think of him? Were they disgusted? He just didn't feel like their brother anymore.

And he wasn't. The old him wouldn't pretend to be somebody else. Carter was evolving and he couldn't stop it.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BLOODBATH! What did you guys think? I probably should be asking you guys more question here, but I'm so exhausted I can barely move my fingers any more, haha. So, stick around until next chapter!**

 **-D9T**


	22. The Bloodbath

**So this is it. The bloodbath. The massacre. Time to start killing off people. POVs will be shorter in this chapter, so just a heads up for that.**

* * *

 ** _Cyber Magnet, age 16_**

 ** _District 3 Male_**

* * *

Cyber looked up as a brunette Avox girl walked into his room. He hadn't been able to sleep at all last night. Visions of what the Games held kept him awake. And now they were about to start. Cyber fought down his nausea as he got out of bed.

He dressed in the simple yellow jumpsuit—which made him look ridiculous—and followed the girl to the elevator. Zapha, his stylist, was waiting there for him.

"Ready?" Zapha asked. Cyber ran his hand through his raven-black hair.

"I guess so." It was as close to the truth as he would get. Cyber kept looking around for Via, but he guessed tributes weren't going to see each other until the arena. The hovercraft was waiting when Cyber exited the elevator.

"It's going to be fine, Cyber," Zapha reassured him. "When you land, look for me. I'm taking you to your Launch Room."

"Okay," Cyber muttered to her back. He turned to the hovercraft, where the girl from Eight was climbing aboard. Cyber took a deep breath, and forced himself to move toward the hovercraft.

* * *

 _ **Millet Stalk, age 13**_

 _ **District 9 Male**_

* * *

Millet rubbed the crook of his elbow, where the tracker was inserted in his arm. This would be what determined if he was still alive or not in the Games. It would tell the Gamemakers whether to sound his cannon or not. He looked to Gwenn sitting next to him, who looked terrified. Millet didn't blame her.

Millet looked across the aisle, to the Careers, who looked vicious and bloodthirsty, except for the girl from Four who had a nervous look in her eyes. When the two from Seven came aboard, the ship took off.

 _Time. Time to. Time to surrender to Death's cold hands. All of us._

Gwenn's breathing was heavy and uneven. Millet glanced at her. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded. But she was trembling under her bottle green jumpsuit. Millet was too, but he hid it. Wouldn't be good if a victor's child looked nervous for the Games.

"I'm scared, Millet," Gwenn whispered.

"I know," Millet whispered back. "You'll be fine." The girl nodded, and the windows snapped shut. The arena was close.

Millet thought about his father and mother and Maize watching him die.

* * *

 _ **Wren Fields, age 18**_

 _ **District 11 Female**_

* * *

When the hovercraft landed, Wren was the first out. She hated it in there. Especially since Rye was on the other side of the plane, and she was sitting next to the huge boy from Two.

Quickly, Wren spotted Cornelius, and she walked over to him. Despite the fear churning in her gut, Wren was glad she volunteered. She had a much better chance of getting out than a small girl. But the Wren turned around and caught sight of the tiny girl from Twelve. Her odds probably weren't great. She'd be lucky if she survived the bloodbath.

Wren shuddered. _The_ _bloodbath_. The one thing she feared most about the Games. But if she was going to survive, she needed supplies.

Cornelius guided Wren through a series of hallways to her Launch Room. It was a bright white room that hurt Wren's eyes with a glass tube in a corner. On a rack, hung her tribute clothes. A blackish-brown jacket, a shirt the same color, olive green pants and leather boots.

The Hunger Games were beginning.

* * *

 _ **Ember Ash, age 12**_

 _ **District 12 Female**_

* * *

Ember looked at herself in the mirror. She could be dead in less than ten minutes. Taking in a shaky breath, she walked out of the bathroom, and let Marcelium help her into her tribute clothes, a black shirt and jacket, camouflage green pants and leather hiking boots. Ember rubbed the fabric of the jacket between her fingers. Waterproof.

Marcelium descended on her, adjusting her jacket so it was on both shoulders, putting her red hair in two French braids, like Raven did on the day of the reaping.

An Avox entered with a plate of food. Marcelium took it from him, and set it on the table in the center of the room. A plate was handed to Ember, containing scrambled eggs, two strips of bacon, and half a bagel. Ember was so nervous, she barely finished. The butterflies in her stomach were keeping food out.

"Thirty seconds until launch," an automated voice chimed. Ember started trembling, but composed herself.

 _Everybody_ _will_ _be_ _watching_ , she told herself. _No_ _tears_. She stood and walked to the tube.

"Good luck," Marcelium said, then the glass slid over Ember, enclosing her.

It was time.

* * *

 _ **Watt Foster, age 17**_

 _ **District 5 Male**_

* * *

Watt looked up, waiting for the darkness to end. As strange as it sounded, he wanted to be in the arena, instead of this anxiety-rising dark. Then a latch opened and sunlight blinded him.

Watt took a moment to adjust to the light, which seemed too bright, then took in his surroundings. He gasped. Because this was where he would certainly die.

The arena was a frozen forest.

Watt swept his head side to side, taking in this place. Snow reflected the sun, making it impossible to see. The Cornucopia was thirty yards away, and the path there was covered in snow and ice.

He scanned the circle of tributes, looking for Lexia. She was about eight tributes away, and looking nervous. Watt wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't. Step off your pedestal and you were blown to bits.

 _Thirty seconds_. Watt canned the pile of supplies. His eyes landed on a spear, not too far away. But much to close to Marina for his liking. He settled on a large backpack in center of the supplies. He was fast. He could get there first.

 _Fifteen. Fourteen. Thirteen_. Watt thought about his home, his family, Nova, Quinn… He thought that they were going to see him killed. Watt tensed. Close. The time was close.

Then the gong rang out and Watt sprang off his plate.

* * *

 _ **Harlee Ford, age 12**_

 _ **District 6 Female**_

* * *

Harlee ran towards a small black bag near her pedestal. She grabbed it, and quickly looked inside. It was fairly stocked—very good supplies for this arena, matches, gloves, things like that—and even a knife. Harlee took the knife out, rezipped the bag, and looked around for her allies.

She found Millet first. He was at the mouth of the Cornucopia, grabbing a... a sickle? Harlee wasn't sure what it was. She was about to yell to him, but when she saw the girl from Two sprinting towards Millet, her voice died. Harlee watched in horror as Millet slumped to the ground, a red slash across his chest from Scoria's knife.

Harlee couldn't help it. She screamed, and felt tears coming. She looked frantically around for Ember, as more tributes fell around her. Pained screams filled the frosty air, the snow around the Cornucopia being stained crimson.

"Harlee!" Ember's voice cut through the air, and Harlee spun towards it. She saw Ember standing behind the line of pedestals, holding a backpack. Harlee started to run to her, but pulled up short when she saw the boy from Two head in Ember's direction. Ember's shriek of pain echoed across the arena as Victor thrust a knife into her side. She fell to the ground.

And Harlee ran, her backpack banging against her back, away from the bloodbath, away from the other tributes, away from the fallen bodies of her allies, her tears freezing to her cheeks.

* * *

 ** _Aurum Luster, age 17_**

 ** _District 1 Male_**

* * *

Aurum surveyed the field. There were five bodies laying motionless on the ground so far, and Aurum hadn't gotten one of them. Even Marina had gotten a kill. She was staring at the boy from Eight with terror in her eyes. He was dead by her actions. She may have been terrified of herself, but Aurum knew that the action would not be lost on the Careers.

Next to Aurum, Esmeralda was fighting the boy from Eleven. She was obviously winning, but then slipped on a stray piece of ice. She tripped, and her sword skidded away from her. Aurum may have not liked Esmeralda very much, but she still was from One. He couldn't just watch her be killed. He ran over to Esmeralda and the Eleven boy. He yanked his hatchet across the boy's chest, and he slumped forward.

"Thanks," Esmeralda said, rubbing her back. She retrieved her sword, and waved to Buck, the temporary member of the Career alliance.

Aurum knew that he wouldn't have a hard time taking Buck out, at least. The others, that would be more difficult.

* * *

 _ **Via Cable, age 14**_

 _ **District 3 Female**_

* * *

Via stopped short, almost sliding straight into the boy from Five. She felt her eyes go wide at the sight of him. Via had hoped that she could quietly slip into the bloodbath and then run back out, unoticed by another tribute. But that was too much to ask for.

Watt was holding a knife, a backpack slung over his shoulder. Via held her bag by a strap, hoping to hit Watt with it, then run. Her district needed her. Cyber was already dead, Via had seen him. As she started to swing her arm back, she saw Watt's arm jerk forward, and felt a searing pain in her stomach. Via glanced down for a split second, and the sight made her want to throw up. A knife handle was sticking out of her stomach, blood pouring out and turning the snow to rubies.

Via felt lightheaded as Watt pulled the knife out. She expected to just fall to the ground and die. But her heart continued to beat, air continued to move in and out of her lungs. Optimism flickered inside of Via. Maybe she could survive. She would be badly wounded, yes, but alive.

But when the blade entered her throat, that optimism died as she did.

* * *

 _ **Scoria Stone, age 15**_

 _ **District 2 Female**_

* * *

Scoria watched, jealous, as Victor speared that Five boy. Why did he get two kills when she only had one? Granted, she got the first kill, but she wanted another. She twirled her bloodstained knife in her hand, searching for a victim. Most of the tributes had ran off already. But when Scoria's eyes landed on the Seven and Ten girls fighting the Twelve boy for a bow, she grinned. Easy prey.

She sprinted towards the tributes, placing her feet carefully so that she didn't slip. Scoria raised her blade above her head holding it with both hands so that she could get more power behind the blow. She brought her arms down using as much strength as she could muster. The blow hit home; Scoria had aimed perfectly. She cleaved right through the top of the Twelve boy's head, practically cutting his head in half from the top.

The two girls looked up at Scoria with terrified expressions on each of their faces. The Seven girl grabbed the bow and they ran. Luckily for them, Scoria couldn't get the blade out of Twelve's head. When she finally yanked it out, the girls were gone and anger boiled inside of Scoria.

Escaped prey would not be alive for much longer.

* * *

 _ **Forrest Spruce, age 18**_

 _ **District 7 Male**_

* * *

"Where's Wren?" Gwenn asked, after they stopped running. Forrest just shook his head.

"She's dead," he answered, and Gwenn covered her mouth with her hands, looking like she would be sick. "I saw it. The boy from Four cut her throat."

Forrest couldn't believe that Wren was gone. First of all, she was one of the stronger members of this alliance. Her knowledge with edible plants would be very helpful. And she wanted to get back home to her brother. She didn't deserve to die so early.

Gwenn wiped her face, and shivered. "What's in your bag?" she asked. Forrest opened it, and laid everything out.

"Bandages, matches, water bottle—empty, and a scarf. Plus my axe." Forrest looked at Gwenn, who was opening the small pack she had gotten.

"I have a water bottle, some wire, gloves, and these packets." Gwenn held one up so Forrest could see. It was shiny gold with small writing. "It says: Soup. Just mix with water." Forrest looked across the field of snow and smiled.

"Well, we have plenty of that."

* * *

Alliances

 _Careers_ : Esmeralda, Aurum, Scoria, Victor, Marina, Finn, Buck

 _A Small but Mighty Grieving Ally_ : Harlee :(

 _Another Strong Pair_ : Forrest, Gwenn

 _Two Brave Girls_ : Aspen, Azalea

 _Loners_ : Lexia, Tacom, Lacey

* * *

The Fallen

24th Place: Millet Stalk, District Nine. _Chest slashed by Scoria Stone_

To be honest, at first, I hated Millet. I absolutely despised him. But then I wrote him and developed him with his "right and wrong" personality, and I started to like him. And other people liked him, too. Sadly, Scoria got to him. RIP buddy, your family will forever be changed because of this.

23rd Place: Wren Fields, District Eleven. _Throat slit by Finn McCray_

But I loved Wren, and the few people who reviewed frequently did, too. But I wanted a little irony in this story, and Wren volunteering to get a better life thinking she could win was just too tempting of bait. RIP Wren, Kane will miss you.

22nd Place: Hem Thread, District Eight. _Speared by Marina Pier_

Hem may have been strong, but he wouldn't have lasted very long in the arena. He was too kindhearted, and he was the outcast in his alliance. So I made him a bloodbath.

21st Place: Cyber Magnet, District Three. _Stabbed in the stomach by Esmeralda Platinum_

I feel bad killing Cyber because people liked him. Personally, I thought he was a little too negative and didn't believe in himself. At least he had a faster death than others in this arena will (wink wink nudge nudge).

20th Place: Ember Ash, District Twelve. _Stabbed in the side by Victor Mason,_

I originally had the dead twelve year old as Harlee. But then I decided against it. I loved Harlee, and Ember was more disliked. So I killed her instead. I feel bad, because she was such a cinnamon roll, but if a character is disliked, I will make sure that they will not win.

19th Place: Rye Thorne, District Eleven. _Chest slashed by Aurum Luster_

I struggled with writing Rye and the personality I gave him. I felt like I could have done more with Rye, but I just couldn't. So I gave him an early death.

18th Place: Via Cable, District Three. _Stabbed in the throat by Watt Foster._

I toyed around with the idea of killing Via or not in the bloodbath, but I needed more girls to be killed. It came down to a coin toss, Via or Gwenn. Sadly, Via was chosen. Her death was quick and I have a feeling she will be missed.

17th Place: Watt Foster, District Five. _Speared through by Victor Mason_

Watt's death was mainly bad luck. He had his back turned, and Victor had his chance. I'm sorry, Watt, you were killed mainly because of bad luck.

16th Place: Carter Dust, District Twelve. _Cleaved by Scoria Stone_

I also felt like I struggled writing Carter, but I liked him. I wanted to keep him around longer, but Scoria got to him first. Sorry buddy, I'll miss you at least.

* * *

 **So there was the bloodbath. Let me know what you thought! Was there a death that surprised you? Did you expect any of the deaths? Who will you miss the most? Looks like Scoria's going after Aspen and Azalea. What do you think of that? Anything else you want me to know, tell me! Don't be afraid to give me criticism, or a negative review. I want my stories to be the best for you guys, so tell me how I can improve! Until next time!**

 **-D9T**


	23. Rest of Day One

**_Marina Pier, age 18_**

 ** _District 4 Female_**

* * *

Marina had killed somebody. She still didn't believe that. All that it took was a spear, a sudden jerk of her arm, and that was it. A dead child laying motionless in the snow.

Scoria stabbed her sword in the ground as the cannons started. _Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom._ As each cannon sounded, Marina found the body they belonged to. Both from Three, the boy from Five, the boy from Eight, the boy from Nine, both from Eleven and Twelve. Nine down, fifteen left.

"We need to move the bodies," Esmeralda said. She was holding the ankles of the girl from Three, and dragged her away from the Cornucopia. Finn grabbed the boy from Twelve—whose head was demolished—and brought him away. Wanted to show them that she wasn't the weakest, Marina walked straight to the small form of the Twelve girl. Marina gently removed the knife from her side and took the girl in her arms. Ember's face was so calm, so innocent-looking that it hurt.

When Marina laid the girl in the snow, she could practically hear a weeping family in District Twelve.

Marina turned away from the pile of bodies. The smell was making her nauseous, but luckily, the arena was cold. Cold always made nausea disappear. She ran to help Aurum with the boy from Eleven. Aurum smiled at her gratefully, but with a little bit of sorrow, too.

"I killed him," he whispered, as if it was a secret he didn't want anybody to know.

Marina nodded, and glanced toward the boy from Eight, her own kill. That boy was like a secret that she didn't want to get out. But the whole world had seen her kill him. The whole world knew.

* * *

 _ **Tacom Carr, age 16**_

 _ **District 6 Male**_

* * *

Tacom collapsed next to a tall, bare tree, trying to catch his breath. Why did the arena have to be snow? Why? It just tired people out. Tacom pulled off his bag, trying not to make contact with his arm. The boy from Four had cut it during the bloodbath, and it had been bleeding for a while.

Tacom searched through his bag, looking for something to bandage his arm. The best thing he found was a sleeping bag. Tacom cut off a corner with his dagger that he grabbed, and pressed it against the wound. He cut off a long strip of the sleeping bag and tied it in place. There. Now he probably wouldn't bleed to death.

He kept on looking in his bag. There was a coil of rope—which he probably should have used instead of a strip of husband sleeping bag to tie his bandage, a packet of dried beef, a small box of matches, a full water bottle, a drawstring pouch filled with tiny gold packets, and of course, his sleeping bag, now riddled with holes. Tacom emptied the pouch, spilling the packets into his backpack. With all of the poisonous plants that he had learned in mind, Tacom set out on a hunt for them.

While he was searching, Tacom thought about who belonged to the cannons. He hoped that Harlee wasn't one of them. He had seen one of her allies—Millet—go down, but he wasn't sure about Ember or Harlee. That girl was too young to die. The thought of her dying from the poison he was searching for filled Tacom with dread.

After a while, Tacom came across a bush of berries. They were a reddish color, growing in clumps on the vine. Daphnes. Tacom remembered from training that these were deadly poisonous. He filled his pouch with the berries, then closed the top tightly.

Now he just had to find another tribute.

* * *

 ** _Azalea Graze, age 16_**

 ** _District 10 Female_**

* * *

Azalea took a sip from her water bottle, then handed it to Aspen. They only had the one, but they had found a clean, cold stream cutting a trail through the otherwise snow covered landscape. Aspen took the canteen, then screwed the lid back on and tucked it back in her bag. They hadn't talked much since their near-death experience with Scoria. It only reminded Azalea that their lives were in the line every second in the arena. It was only a matter of time before Aspen turned on Azalea.

Aspen stood up to leave, but Azalea pulled her back down. "We can't leave," she said. "We can stay here, guarding the stream. Kill any tribute that comes by."

"Okay," Aspen said, sounding unsure. "But I'm not sure if I'll be able to kill anybody, though."

"Maybe we won't need to," Azalea said, brushing her fingers along the handle of her sword. "We should find a hiding place to stay for the night. Near the river."

"Maybe those trees?" Aspen asked, pointing. There was a clump of trees about five yards from the river. They would be concealed, but able to see if people were coming. She nodded.

"I like it." They packed all their supplies and moved to the trees. Aspen put an arrow in her bow, and crouched down, keeping watch. Azalea did the same thing on the other side.

Whoever wanted to get to that river would have to go through them.

* * *

 ** _Lexia Brites, age 15_**

 ** _District 5 Female_**

* * *

When the anthem started, Lexia stopped in her tracks to watch. She already knew that Watt was dead. She had seen him die. But the other eight, she didn't know.

The seal materialized in the sky. The first face was the girl from Three, Via. Lexia had seen her die, too. Watt had killed her. The next face was Cyber's. That made one district already out of the race. Lexia hadn't known him, but she still felt awful.

After Cyber was Watt. Lexia looked into the eyes of her district partner who was already gone. Dead and gone. The next face was Hem's. That made both from Six and Seven still alive, and Lacey with no allies. Lexia knew that Lacey was younger than her, so to have no allies must be killing her. After Hem was Millet. The face of the victor's son shocked Lexia. He may have been young, but she expected him to last the bloodbath.

Wren and Rye from Eleven were next. Another district gone. Wren had volunteered. Lexia wondered why just now, because she was dead. At her face, Lexia heard a faint sob. An ally maybe? Lexia would have to check it out later.

After the the two from Eleven, Ember's sweet face materialized. Lexia watched the tiny girl smile from the sky. She should look like that in District Twelve. Not in a hologram because she was dead. After Ember was Carter. Lexia hadn't paid much attention to Carter, but once she had seen him shoot in the Training Center. He was good, but not good enough.

After all the faces were done showing, Lexia kicked out a small burrow in the snow. She knew she didn't dare use her hands. Maybe it didn't snow all the time in Five, but she knew frostbite would be deadly in this arena.

Lexia crawling into her hole, holding one of her throwing knives. She didn't have much—only her vest of knives and a loaf of bread wrapped in plastic—but it would be enough. Food and weaponry. Who needed anything else in the Hunger Games?

* * *

Alliances

 _Careers_ : Esmeralda, Aurum, Scoria, Victor, Marina, Finn, Buck

 _Another Strong Pair_ : Forrest, Gwenn

 _Don't Even Think About It_ : Aspen, Azalea

 _Loners_ : Lexia, Harlee, Tacom, Lacey

* * *

 **So no deaths in this chapter. Yay! I'm planning in having at least one death per chapter so I can wrap this up and start the 6th Quarter Quell.**

 **So, what did you think? Will Aspen and Azalea's plan work? Will Forrest and Gwenn attack Lexia, or vice versa? Will Tacom find anybody? Is Marina really adapting into a Career? Next chapter we'll see everybody who we haven't seen yet (but not all the Careers, because there are lots of them). Until next time!**


	24. Day Two

**_Lacey Stitch, age 14_**

 ** _District 8 Female_**

* * *

Lacey woke up shivering. Her sleeping bag was soaked through, and it wouldn't dry in this cold. It would more likely freeze to a solid block.

Lacey opened her bag and rifled through it for something to eat. Her stomach was growling, and it hurt. She hadn't been able to eat anything yesterday after seeing both Hem and Via die. It just killed her appetite, but not eating would kill her.

There was a small gasp behind Lacey. She turned, and saw the girl from Six standing behind a tree, watching her with terrified eyes. Harlee noticed Lacey saw her, and stepped from behind her tree, holding a knife. She pointed it at Lacey.

"I may be small, but I'm not afraid of you," Harlee said. Lacey stood slowly, showing that she had no weapons with her.

"I don't want to hurt you," Lacey said. "I've lost my allies, too. I know how it feels. But what if we allied? Neither of us would be alone anymore." Harlee thought about it. Hesitantly, she lowered her knife, and Lacey smiled.

"Okay," Harlee said. She stuck her hand out, and Lacey shook it. She had an ally. Hopefully she could keep this one alive.

* * *

 _ **Buck Sadle, age 17**_

 _ **District 10 Male**_

* * *

"It's time we should go hunting," Victor said, and Buck felt his whole body tense. He didn't want to hunt down the other tributes. Azalea was still out there. What if they found her? Buck wouldn't be able to live with himself if he took a part in her death.

"Okay," Esmeralda said. "What are the groups?" Victor surveyed the group.

"Aurum, Scoria, and myself," Victor said. "And the rest of you." Victor pointed towards one side of the arena. "My group will take that side. Esmeralda, you take your group on the other side. Don't come back until a cannon sounds."

"Will we have to kill the person whose cannon it is?" Marina asked, picking up a spear. Victor shrugged.

"Just any cannon."

Buck walked inside the Cornucopia and brought out a broadsword. When he came back out, Victor's group was gone. Esmeralda twirled her serrated sword in her fingers. "Ready?"

Buck nodded. Together, he and the other Careers headed into the woods. Buck could only hope that he didn't come across his district partner.

It wasn't very long before the screaming started.

* * *

 _ **Forrest Spruce, age 18**_

 _ **District 7 Male**_

* * *

"Get down," Forrest hissed, pulling Gwenn down to the ground with him. He had seen a flash of black between the trees, and he knew that could be a tribute. His best bet was Lexia; he had seen her grab a black vest at the bloodbath. What was that girl up to?

"What is it?" Gwenn asked.

"Girl from Five. Lexia," he said. "She's heading somewhere. I'm going to follow her." Gwenn didn't look like she thought that was the best idea, but she followed soundlessly.

It wasn't long before Lexia stopped running. She was crouched behind a large pile of snow, looking around it at a a clump of trees. Beside the trees was a river. Forrest climbed the nearest tree, directly above Lexia. Minutes later, Gwenn was beside Forrest in the tree.

"What is she looking at?" Forrest wondered aloud. Gwenn sucked in a breath.

"Other tributes, it has to be," Gwenn whispered. "But who?"

When an arrow hit the ground near Lexia, Forrest knew who. It was Aspen and her ally, Azalea. Lexia jumped back and yelped. She pulled a knife out of her vest, and stayed put.

 _Don't come out. Don't do anything stupid, Aspen. Don't,_ Forrest said to Aspen mentally. But she did. And Lexia threw her knife.

And it hit Aspen in the chest.

* * *

 _ **Aspen Branch, age 17**_

 _ **District 7 Female**_

* * *

After the initial shock of seeing Lexia there, Aspen had shot her first arrow, knowing she had to keep the Five girl at bay. When Aspen stepped out to get a better shot, the next thing she knew, there was a pain in her chest. She looked down, and saw a knife.

The world receded. Somebody screamed, a high pitched sound that hurt Aspen's ears, but she wasn't sure if it was herself to somebody else. Aspen fell to her knees, then rolled on her back. Somebody else yelled, "No!" Aspen turned her head, and just barely made out somebody... somebody jumping from a tree onto Lexia. Lexia screamed, but the person who jumped her was much larger than she was. It didn't take long for a cannon to sound, and when Aspen could see Lexia's body, there was an axe in her head.

"Forrest?" Aspen whispered. Her voice couldn't go much higher than a whisper. She knew that she didn't have much time left.

Then that somebody was there, slipping their arms underneath her limp body, holding her up, placing her on their knees. It was Forrest. Gwenn was there, too. Azalea was gone. "I'm here, Aspen," Forrest said, what looked like real tears in his eyes. Gwenn didn't come close to them.

"Forrest, it hurts," Aspen said, a tear of her own slipping down her cheek.

"I know," Forrest whispered back. "It won't soon, though."

"Forrest, I don't want to die." More tears.

Aspen didn't hear his response. Before he could say anything, the world faded into darkness.

And it didn't hurt anymore.

* * *

 _ **Mimosa Oakley, age 16**_

 _ **District 7 Mentor**_

* * *

All of the screens in the Games Center were showing Aspen and Forrest. I was watching intently, hoping against hope that Aspen was fine. I knew that others were watching me, gauging my reaction to watching my first tribute die.

"Forrest, I don't want to die." Aspen's voice sounded funny coming through the speakers, but her cannon echoing sounded just like it did in the arena. I glanced at the Tribute Stats board, but Aspen's name and picture were tinged red, showing that she was dead.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Quickly, I wiped away the tears that were forming in my eyes. It was Elm. "It's okay, Mimosa," he said gently. I nodded, watching Forrest on the screen hold Aspen, crying silently. I've never seen Forrest cry. Never.

Then Amandina and Milpa and Polka surrounded me, hugging me, telling me that it happened to everybody, and it would fine.

And I believed them. Forrest could still come back, right?

* * *

 _ **Victor Mason, age 18**_

 _ **District 2 Male**_

* * *

"Any guesses on whose cannons those were?" Victor asked the group, after they had all returned. He was upset that he hadn't made one of the kills, but the cannons were back to back. His guess was that two alliances had come across each other, and somebody had panicked. That usually happened when two outer district alliances came across each other.

"No clue," Finn admitted, plopping himself down in the snow. "It could have been anybody."

"You're the only outer district person here, Ten. What do you—he's gone!" Scoria exclaimed, jumping up. Victor jumped to his feet, the nearest weapon—a mace—immediately in his hands. The darkening arena didn't help his eyesight, but were those footprints heading towards the woods?

"He abandoned us," Esmeralda said, her face contorted with anger.

The anthem blared, and Victor looked up long enough to see the faces of the girls from Five and Seven. When the seal disappeared, Victor heard Scoria mutter, "Now both of the Ten tributes are on my kill list."

He didn't question it. He wanted Buck dead as much as she did.

* * *

Alliances

 _Careers (Buck Watch Out):_ Esmeralda, Aurum, Scoria, Victor, Marina, Finn

 _Another Strong Group (in Which Forrest Just Turned Into a Ninja):_ Forrest, Gwenn

 _More Allies! Hooray!:_ Harlee, Lacey

 _Loners:_ Tacom, Azalea, Buck

* * *

The Fallen

15th Place: Lexia Brites, District Five. _Axe to the head by Forrest Spruce._

Lexia was kind of a wild card. She could have been a bloodbath, a victor, or a middle-placer. Her downfall was her attitude, and the fact that she got a black vest in an arena covered in _white_ snow. I really liked her, but sadly, it was her turn to go.

14th Place: Aspen Branch, District Seven. _Knife thrown by Lexia Brites._

Aspen was a sweetheart. She was a kind girl who just wanted to get back home to her family. At least she died with her district partner there with her. At least she wasn't alone. RIP Aspen, you will have a huge impact on a lot of people.

* * *

 **So there was Day 2. Two more tributes are gone, Lexia and Aspen. I feel bad killing them off, but only one can live.**

 **How will Aspen's death effect Mimosa? Did Buck run off too early? Who do you want to die next? Your input definitely influences my writing. I want to make sure that a liked tribute will win, not one that everybody hates. So let me know!**


	25. Day Three

**_Finn McCray, age 17_**

 ** _District 4 Male_**

* * *

A swift kick to his back woke Finn up the next day. He rolled groggily onto his back to see Scoria standing over him, her hands on her hips, a knife sheathed at her belt.

"Get up," she ordered. "We're going hunting." She marched off, and Finn sighed. Up for two seconds and already ordered around.

After Finn had woken himself up completely, grabbed a spear and a net, and joined the rest of the Careers, Victor was already explaining his plan. "Alright, so we're all going together today."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to split into two groups?" Aurum asked. "We'd cover more ground that way."

"I agree with Aurum," Marina said, and Finn was surprised. Marina never spoke, especially against orders. "If you want to get Buck, maybe we should split up."

"No," Victor said coldly. "We need to stick together." Nobody questioned him after that.

They set off on the hunt, searching for victims. Finn was on edge again, his senses working overtime, straining to pick up any rustle of a branch, any footprints in the snow. There was nothing for about half an hour until Esmeralda said, "Footprints!"

Finn raced over. The footprints were too small to be Buck's, but they led somewhere. The group of Careers followed the footprints, and Finn hoped they weren't walking into an ambush.

* * *

 _ **Gwenith "Gwenn" Wheaton, age 15**_

 _ **District 9 Female**_

* * *

Gwenn felt completely exposed in this tree. No leaves, too low to get any coverage from the smaller branches up top, combined with her bright green jacket, and she felt like she and Forrest could be seen from a mile away. She didn't wake him up though, not after what happened to Aspen yesterday. She couldn't get the image of him holding Aspen as she said her final words out of her head.

 _You would do the same for Millet._ What Forrest had told her after the faces of the fallen were shown. She couldn't get that sentence out of her head, either.

But it most of all, how brutally Forrest had killed Lexia. Gwenn still couldn't look at him without seeing the crazy look in his eye as he jumped from the tree. Maybe she should just abandon him. It was only a matter of time before he turned on her, too. Should she kill him? Gwenn glanced at the knife in her hands, the decided not to. She probably couldn't bring herself to do it anyways.

Gently, Gwenn shook Forrest's shoulder, trying to wake him. _Don't leave yet. Give it a few days, then take off._ When he opened his eyes, the crazy light was back again. But it quickly faded.

"We need to move," Gwenn said, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jacket. Her fingers felt prickly and they were turning red.

Gwenn knew that that couldn't be good.

* * *

 _ **Harlee Ford, age 12**_

 _ **District 6 Female**_

* * *

"Harlee."

The whisper came from Harlee's left. Her head whipped to that side, and she felt her heart begin to pound. Who could it be? It didn't sound like Lacey—and Lacey was out hunting a squirrel she had seen. Harlee looked more intently at the spot, and saw Tacom hiding behind a tree trunk.

"Tacom!" Harlee exclaimed. She rushed to him, and gave him a quick hug.

"Harlee, listen to me," Tacom said, pushing her away and holding her at arms length. He dug something out of his bag. It was a handful of roots. "These are water hemlock. They are extremely poisonous. I..." Tacom paused, as if decided whether to say this next part or not. "I'm going to put this in Lacey's bag. To—ah—to kill her. But I can't do it. She'll see me, so I need you to do it."

That took a moment for Harlee to digest. Could she really kill Lacey? Tacom saw her discomfort and said, "It wouldn't hurt her very much. And you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"No," Harlee said. "Just because I'm the youngest here doesn't mean I can't do anything like this." Harlee took the roots from Tacom, and heard footsteps.

"Lacey's coming," Harlee whispered. "You need to go." Tacom nodded, and ran off.

Lacey came back, holding the dead squirrel. "I got it," she said. "Why don't we wait a little before eating it?"

"Okay," Harlee said. She brought out the water hemlock. "I found these, if you're hungry now." She handed one to Lacey, her hands trembling slightly. Lacey took it, examined it thoroughly, then ate it.

Harlee watched as Lacey collapsed to the ground, convulsing, and finally dying.

* * *

 ** _Esmeralda Platinum, age 16_**

 ** _District 1 Female_**

* * *

When the cannon sounded, Esmeralda jumped. "Who do you think that was?" she asked.

"Hopefully not one of the Tens," Scoria said. "I want to _personally_ kill them both." Esmeralda decided not to ask her why. There was something wrong with that girl.

"Should we head back, then?" Aurum asked. "We could always look for Buck tomorrow."

"Maybe that was his cannon anyways," Marina said, shrugging. Esmeralda eyed Marina, her mind racing. Marina had seemed to grow her confidence over the short course of the Games. Maybe she wasn't as weak as Esmeralda once thought.

"Okay," Victor said, sheathing his sword. "Let's head back." He started following their tracks back. When he passed Esmeralda, he gave her a look. The footprints that she had found earlier had led to nothing, wasting a day that could have been spent actually hunting.

Esmeralda followed Victor. The arena was already beginning to get dark, and when it started snowing, Esmeralda could barely see a thing. She dug out her flashlight from her bag and flipped it on.

"What are you doing?" Aurum asked her, looking annoyed.

"We're the Careers, right?" Esmeralda asked him back. "We can have light. The others can't."

When they got back to camp, Esmeralda was covered in thick snowflakes. She shook out her hair, then looked up to the sky when the anthem began. The girl from Eight was up there.

So Buck was still alive. Esmeralda went into her tent, thinking of ways to kill him.

* * *

Alliances

 _Careers:_ Esmeralda, Aurum, Scoria, Victor, Marina, Finn

 _Should I Stay or Should I Go:_ Forrest, Gwenn

 _Why, You Little...:_ Harlee

 _Loners:_ Tacom, Azalea, Buck

* * *

The Fallen

13th Place: Lacey Stitch, District Eight. _Poisoned by Harlee Ford and Tacom Carr._

I feel bad killing Lacey like this because she was liked by a majority of people. To be poisoned by your own ally, that's rough. But I couldn't see Lacey as a victor. To be honest, she was originally a bloodbath, but I kept her around for a little longer. I hope she enjoys the afterlife.

* * *

 **And we're at the halfway point! I have narrowed the field of potential victors already down to six, so I know who is going to be killed between now and then.**

 **Another tribute down. Sorry Lacey. Her death was pretty quick, though. What did you think of Harlee and Tacom working together on her death? What's up with Gwenn? Are the Careers being smart with hunting down Buck, or are they being stupid? Who do you think will die next? Until next time!**

 **-D9T**


	26. Day Four

**_Scoria Stone, age 15_**

 ** _District 2 Female_**

* * *

Everybody may have been exhausted, but not Scoria. She bounded through the snowdrifts, not caring about the heavy snowfall. She had decided that they should head out early to see if they could catch any tributes while they were still asleep.

Scoria was hoping that they would find one of the tributes from Ten. More the girl because everybody would back off and Scoria would be able to kill her however she wanted. The thought filled Scoria with excitement.

 _How should I do it?_ Scoria asked herself, and pulled up the hood on her jacket. _Oh, it doesn't matter. She'll be begging for me to kill her when I'm finished._

A beam of light cut through the snowfall. _Thanks, Esmeralda,_ Scoria thought. _Now they'll be even easier to find._ Scoria could practically hear pained screams ringing in the frozen air and warm blood running over her fingers.

Then she saw something move. Scoria put her arms out, and everybody stopped behind her. "What is it?" Victor whispered. He sounded annoyed. Scoria didn't answer. She took the flashlight from Esmeralda and shined it on the back of a figure wearing a gray jacket. Gray. The color of District Ten. And the long brown hair in the ponytail. It was the girl.

"Back off," Scoria said. "She's mine."

Scoria took off sprinting at the girl, and tackled her to the ground.

* * *

 _ **Azalea Graze, age 16**_

 _ **District 10 Female**_

* * *

Azalea couldn't breathe. One second she was standing up, stretchin, the next she was on the ground, somethung heavy on top of her. The impact had knocked the breath out of her, and the heavy—was that another tribute?—on top of her wasn't helping.

The thought that it could have been another tribute left Azalea squirming on the ground, terrified. When she finally flipped around, she saw that it was the girl from Two straddling her, a knife in her hand. Azalea let out something between a scream and a yelp at the sight of her, a grin on Scoria's face.

Then the knife entered her shoulder.

Azalea screamed in pain as Scoria slowly twisted the blade. Then she pulled it out, glistening red. Repeat on the other shoulder. Azalea couldn't help it. She was screaming and whimpering and crying like a five year old. But it hurt—oh, God, it _hurt_ so much.

Scoria took the knife to Azalea's stomach, slowly cutting long gashes, carving swirls into her flesh. Azalea tried her hardest not to cry out anymore, but once or twice, a gargles scream would escape her lips. She saw the other Careers watching, some looking horrified, one girl looking like she would be sick. All the while, the thick snow kept falling and getting in Azalea's eyes, blinding her.

As the tiny cuts were made in Azalea, she prayed that she would bleed to death. She had already lost a lot of blood. It was oozing from her wounds and causing the snow around her body to turn scarlet. And when Scoria punched Azalea in the stomach—where so many gashes were—Azalea screamed so loud she thought that all of the tributes could hear her.

"Please," Azalea whimpered. "Just do it. Please." Scoria grinned, and raised the bloodied knife above her head.

Azalea hoped that her parents and Kira and Colby weren't watching when the blade sank into her chest.

* * *

 _ **Tacom Carr, age 16**_

 _ **District 6 Male**_

* * *

When the cannon sounded, Tacom barely reacted. There had been at least one cannon per day for four days. Then with a start, Tacom realized that he was past the halfway mark. Only ten more tributes had to die before he could go back him to District Six. Tacom struggled to remember who was left. It was the six Careers, Harlee and himself, the boy from Seven, the girl from Nine, and both from Ten. That was it, right? But one of them was dead. Which one?

Hopefully not Harlee. That girl was too young, too sweet to die. If Tacom and the other tributes left were lucky, it was one of the Careers who were dead. But he doubted it. The Careers this year were strong, so they probably wouldn't die until they turned on each other.

Tacom unwrapped the bandage from his arm. He hadn't been checking on it like he should, and if it got infected, he would be as good as dead.

Wincing slightly, Tacom peeled back the piece of his sleeping bag that he used as a bandage, and examined the wound. It didn't look very good. All of the blood on the long hash had dried, leaving it almost black, with small streaks of blood radiating from the slice. And when Tacom looked at the sleeping bag square, he saw that there was blood all over that, too. He would need to use something else.

It was then that Tacom heard the beeping. He glanced up, and saw a silver parachute connected to a rectangular container. A sponsor gift! Tacom raced to it, and cracked open the container. Inside was a first aid kit. He looked at it in disbelief, then smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered. He unzipped it, and set to work fixing his arm.

* * *

 ** _Buck Sadle, age 17_**

 ** _District 10 Male_**

* * *

Buck stopped short when he saw the red snow. He knelt beside the stain, and tentatively touched it. His fingers came away a watered down red. A tribute had died here, and recently. Was it the tribute whose cannon had sounded this morning? If it was, Buck needed to get out of here. What if the killer was still near? And if it was the Careers, he really needed to leave.

His first thought was for Azalea. Was she dead? Buck really hoped not. He didn't want to be Ten's last hope in the Games. And besides, Azalea was a great person. Sure, she had her downfalls, but so did Buck. So did everybody else. He remembered going to the bar with her before the Games started, and felt a pang of sadness. But there was still hope she was alive.

Buck stood, sensing something was wrong. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on edge, and it wasn't just from the cold. He bolted, and climbed one of the trees in the area. Something was wrong. Something. But what?

It was when he heard the voice that he put the pieces together.

"Well, both of the Tens in one day. Wouldn't that be something?"

Buck looked down from his tree to see Victor, Aurum, and Esmeralda standing underneath him.

* * *

Alliances

 _Careers:_ Esmeralda, Aurum, Scoria, Victor, Marina, Finn

 _Another Strong Duo:_ Forrest, Gwenn

 _Help Me:_ Buck

 _Loners:_ Harlee, Tacom

* * *

The Fallen

12th Place: Azalea Graze, District Ten. _Stabbed by Scoria Stone._

Azalea could have been a victor. She was strong, and skilled with a sword. But her emotions were always running high. And running from Scoria during the bloodbath is a sure death sentence. Azalea had a terrible death, and I'm sure she will not be forgotten.

* * *

 **Eleven tributes left. And it's a little under a week. Sorry to leave Buvk's POV at such a cliffhanger. To be honest, I left it there so that I could write the next chapter faster (and to be evil, of course).**

 **So tell me, what are your predictions? Final eight? Final four? Victor? Next death? Your input influences my writing, so let me know! Also, to those of you in the US, Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **-D9T**


	27. Day Five

**_Forrest Spruce, age 18_**

 ** _District 7 Male_**

* * *

Forrest wrapped his scarf around his neck. It had been snowing nonstop for the past few days, and it seemed like the temperature continued to plummet, too. But there were only eleven tributes left. Forrest had seen Azalea's face in the sky last night. Maybe these games would be shorter than others. It was only, what, the fifth day?

Gwenn was shaking as she put her hood up. She didn't look too good. "Are you alright?" Forrest asked her. She smiled, still shivering.

"Just a little cold," she answered. "But I'm fine." Suddenly, Gwenn perked up, her head jerking to the side. Forrest looked over where she was looking, and heard voices. He climbed a tree next to him, and looked over where he was earlier. He saw a group of three tributes sitting around a tree trunk. They were Careers. And in the tree, was a boy wearing gray. Buck.

Forrest climbed back down and reported his findings to Gwenn. "What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know," she said. "Who are the Careers there?"

"The girl from One and both from Four," Forrest said. Then Forrest felt his eyes widen. "We have to go over there."

"Why?" Gwenn looked at him like he was crazy.

"The boy killed Wren," Forrest said. "Revenge." Forrest grabbed his axe, the blade still faintly stained with Lexia's blood. "I'm going, with or without you."

Gwenn didn't look thrilled, but she painfully broke off a tree branch. "You're not taking on three Careers by yourself."

* * *

 ** _Marina Pier, age 18_**

 ** _District 4 Female_**

* * *

Marina looked up at Buck in the tree for the millionth time. She imagined his panic, his fear of being trapped, and she felt awful for him. But he would have to die if she wanted to get back to Four. Everybody in the arena would have to.

Esmeralda stood up. "I'm lighting a fire," she announced. "It's freezing out here." She marched off to find some wood.

Marina hugged her torso, trying to keep in her body heat. It really _was_ cold. Marina thought of District Four, how hot it could get in the summer. She would give anything just to sit on one of the beaches. Her fingers sought out Tellin's necklace strung around her throat.

 _Are you watching?_ Marina silently asked her.

Finn abruptly stood, holding his spear. Marina stood beside him, and whispered, "What is it?"

"Footsteps," Finn whispered back. Marina looked into the trees, and saw two pairs of eyes looking back at her. She gasped, and somebody said, "Now." Two figures jumped from the tree, the boy from Seven and the girl from Nine.

"I'll take the boy," Finn said. "You make sure Ten doesn't get away." Marina ran over to Buck, with Gwenn following her. Marina swiped her spear at Gwenn, but she dodged. Gwenn's tree branch hurtled at Marina's head, but she ducked, and stabbed Gwenn in the leg just above her knee. She cried out, and collapsed.

There was a shout from Finn and Forrest. Marina looked over, and saw that Finn had Forrest against a tree, Finn's hand braced against Forrest's face. The boy from Seven struggled, but Finn was much stronger. In fact, Marina hadn't realized how strong Finn was until now.

She watched in horror as Finn slammed Forrest into the tree, again and again, headfirst. Gwenn was screaming for Forrest, who looked dazed. Finn pulled him back, and smashed his head against the tree one more time.

A cannon went off, Forrest fell dead, Gwenn limped off, and Marina stared at Finn with shock.

* * *

 ** _Aurum Luster, age 17_**

 ** _District 1 Male_**

* * *

Everybody stopped at the cannon. Aurum wondered if it was Esmeralda, then quickly denied it. He couldn't be that lucky.

"Buck better not be dead," Victor said. "Not yet."

"Maybe it wasn't him," Aurum said. "It could have been the little girl from Six." Because Aurum knew he couldn't kill that little girl. She was too much like Ruby.

Scoria rolled her eyes. "Or any other tribute left in this arena. Maybe her skill level finally caught up with Marina."

Aurum looked at the gray sky, trying to judge what time it was. "Do you think we should head back? Nobody will be out in this weather."

Aurum and Scoria both looked to Victor. Aurum felt as if he needed to get Victor's permission before doing anything, which wouldn't be good in the long run. It meant that Victor would look down on him, think Aurum was weaker than he really was. He couldn't back that happen. He needed to get back home to his family, and Opal. The weight of her pendant hanging around his neck was suddenly very present.

"Yeah, let's go," Victor said. "Maybe they know what happened."

When they got back, Buck was still trapped in the tree, and Esmeralda was still there. However, both Marina and Finn looked shaken up.

"Do you know whose cannon that was?" Scoria asked. She rolled out a small blanket and plopped herself down on that.

"The boy from Seven," Finn said. "I killed him."

So that made another district gone. Aurum couldn't believe how quickly the numbers were dropping. Maybe winning would be easier than he thought.

* * *

 ** _Mimosa Oakley, age 16_**

 ** _District 7 Mentor_**

* * *

Forrest was dead. My lifelong and best friend was dead. And so brutally, too. Even Dock wouldn't do something like that, and he tried to torture me to death.

My first year mentoring was a bust. Both Aspen and Forrest were dead before the final eight. I couldn't believe it. I thought that Aspen would make it farther than she did. And, well, I was hoping that Forrest could win and come back to me. Guess not.

That night, when the mentors went back to their quarters, Elm held me as I cried. Maybe I shouldn't have, but one of my closest friends had just died while I watched helplessly.

"It's alright, Mimosa," he said. Then after a pause: "You really cared about him, didn't you?"

And I did. I just didn't realize how much I cared until now. I guess you don't realize how much you love somebody until they're dead.

* * *

Alliances

Careers: Esmeralda, Aurum, Scoria, Victor, Marina, Finn

Loners: Harlee, Tacom, Gwenn, Buck

* * *

The Fallen

11th Place: Forrest Spruce, District Seven. _Skull smashed by Finn McCray._

So, I know some of you thought that Forrest would win just because he was Mimosa's friend. He was my original victor while I was still planning out this story (like six months before I got this account), but I wanted to be evil. So Forrest is dead. I know I'll miss him, and so will Mimosa. RIP Forrest.

* * *

 **Wow, exciting day, huh? Next chapter I'm going to introduce something that hasn't been in this story yet, so stay tuned for that! I'm sorry to Forrest and all of his fans. I was thinking of writing a one-shot on how he and Mimosa met. Would you like to see that? Let me know! And sorry these last few chapters have been shorter. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

 **Also, any POVs you would like to see in the next chapter? They may not be written, depending on what happens next chapter, but any POVs you would like to see? Until next time!**


	28. Day Six

**_Vanessa Ki, age 39_**

 ** _Head Gamemaker_**

* * *

Vanessa walked out of her quarters next to the Control Room. She stood on the ledge overlooking the rest of her Gamemakers working on the Games. The hologram in the middle of the room showed where all of the tributes were, and it looked like none of them had moved from yesterday. Seven of the ten tributes left were still crowded together, while the other three were alone. Things needed to be spiced up a bit.

Vanessa walked down the silver stairs to the main room, and over to the head of the mutt department, Grant Clain. She peered over his shoulder at the screen in front of him.

"How are the mutts coming along?" Vanessa asked him.

"They're ready," Grant said, and pulled one up on his screen. Vanessa grinned.

"I think those will be lovely," she said. "Are there others besides this one?"

"Yes, ma'am, fourteen different types of this mutt. Should I put some in the arena?"

"Of course," Vanessa said, already imagining what these beasts could do. "But put a certain type where I say, alright?"

And with that, Vanessa and Grant started deploying the mutts in the arena.

* * *

 ** _Harlee Ford, age 12_**

 ** _District 6 Female_**

* * *

When Harlee woke up, the snow had stopped. She sat up in the tiny sleeping bag she had been sponsored, and looked across the arena. If the Gamemakers had stopped the snow, then they had something else planned.

As quickly as possible, Harlee packed up her things, holding her knife. Fear of what she knew was coming gnawed at her stomach. What would happen? She had seen what the Gamemakers were capable of with her own eyes. She remembered last year as seemingly harmless flowers choked a boy to death, two years ago when a girl's tracker exploded, three years ago when the rain contained small bacteria that ate tributes alive. The thought of those things happening to Harlee made her want to run.

She stopped short when she saw the wolf. It was huge, with white and gray fur, icy blue eyes, and long, sharp fangs. It growled at her, but didn't attack. That was when Ember showed up.

Harlee felt her eyes widen. Ember looked just like she did in life—with her vibrant red hair and brown eyes—but she was frost covered. Ice coated her pale face, icell crystals decorated her hair, frost covered her clothes. The patches of frost near her side were tingled with pink. Harlee held her knife out, but her arms were shaking, making the knife blade tremble.

Ember looked at Harlee, her face innocent. "Harlee, you left me," Ember said, petting the wolf. "Why did you leave me?"

"I...I," Harlee studdered through the sentence. "I did leave you. You were already dead."

"But I'm standing right here," Ember said softly, climbing into the back of the wolf, unsheathing a sword Harlee hadn't noticed. "How could I be dead?" The wolf started walking slowly towards Harlee.

"You're a mutt!" Harlee screamed at Ember. "You're a trick! And it's not going to work." Before she even got the words out of her mouth, the wolf took off at full speed towards Harlee. She panicked, and shoved her knife out in front of her. With some degree of luck, it impaled the wolf underneath it's jaw, and it fell over, dead. Ember tumbled off.

Harlee ducked as Ember swung her sword at Harlee's head with strength that her ally never had. The blade stuck in a tree trunk. While Ember was trying to pry the blade out of the trunk, Harlee retrieved her knife from the wolf.

She had to look away as she sank the knife into the back of Ember's neck.

* * *

 ** _Buck Sadle, age 17_**

 ** _District 10 Male_**

* * *

Buck knew he was dying. His water had run out the day before, and he hadn't had any food in his pack for days. Something was going to kill him, and soon. He just didn't think it would be his dead district partner.

He thought that he was having a near-death hallucination. The sight of Azalea—a much paler, ice covered Azalea—crouching next to him in the tree had nearly caused him to fall out. Buck felt his heart begin to pound.

"What are you doing here?" Buck hissed. His heart skipped a beat. "You're supposed to be dead! I saw you in the sky!" He took out his sword, and Azalea brought out another frost covered sword.

"If I'm dead, then how am I talking to you?" Something wasn't right. Azalea's voice was too soft, too singsong like to be hers. There were a few panicked screams below Buck. He glanced down for a mere second, long enough to see that the Careers were dealing with mutts of their own, but that was long enough for Mutt Azalea to lunge at him, knocking him out of the tree and making him hit the ground hard. His backpack did little to cushion his fall

Buck was practically buried in the snow. His head was dug into the snow, and it didn't help that the mutt was pinning his arms. Buck was pretty strong, but the past few days without anything to eat had made him weaker. He struggled against the mutt, but he just wasn't strong enough.

"What's wrong?" Azalea asked mockingly. "Can't get a little girl off of you?"

Buck squirmed, and Mutt Azalea put a hand on his head, and started forcing it further into the snow. He pushed against her, but he knew it was no use. He was going to suffocate. He would never meet his baby. His family would live the rest of their lives without him.

 _I'm sorry, Sierra_ , he though. _You'll be a great mother._

But then Buck visualized Sierra's face, and Mesa's face, and his parents' faces, and he knew that he couldn't just give up. He had to fight back. And with the rest of the strength that Buck had, he yanked his arm out from underneath Azalea's grip, and slipped his arm underneath her body.

He thrust his sword through the mutts heart, stood up, and ran.

* * *

 ** _Scoria Stone, age 15_**

 ** _District 2 Female_**

* * *

Scoria brandished her knife at the nearest Tribute surrounding the Careers. There were so many, it seemed. Scoria quickly counted seven. Almost one for each tribute that the Careers had killed.

Scoria looked around the circle again, this time taking notice of which tributes were there. The boys from Nine and Twelve that she killed, the boy from Five that Victor got to, Marina's kill, the Eight boy. And all the others. With a pack of wolves to back them up.

Somebody was whimpering. Scoria glanced over, and saw it was Marina. She looked petrified of seeing the Eight boy again, and Scoria didn't blame her. He looked unreal, coated in frost. Scoria pulled another knife from her belt, and swiped it at the nearest mutt. Because these were mutts. Terrifying, frozen mutts, but still mutts.

"Not too feisty, now, Scoria," the Twelve boy said. The ice on his head was pinkish-red. Probably to show where Scoria had killed him. "We are all _immensely_ strong."

Scoria couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah right!" she said. The Nine boy drew a javelin made of ice, and turned it towards Scoria. Something in her stomach dropped, and a feeling of uneasiness washed over her.

Next to her, Aurum whispered, "Don't do anything stupid." Scoria knew she should listen to him, but she felt like she should keep her ground. She needed to be better. She just had to.

"I want to see just how strong you are," Scoria said mockingly, putting her hands on her hips. Aurum hissed, "Idiot!" next to her, but Scoria barely heard him. All the mutts moved towards her, circling her. For the first time during these Games, Scoria felt true fear.

"You want to see?" the Three boy asked. "Well, we can show you." All the mutts drew weapons, and Scoria pulled her knives. She threw one into the chest of the Five boy, and he slumped down. One down, six more to go.

Another mutt lunged at her. It's sword cut across her arm, and Scoria screamed in pain. The wound was steaming from the ice covered blade. There were shouts from outside the circle of mutts, but Scoria's allies couldn't get in. She was on her own.

* * *

 ** _Victor Mason, age 18_**

 ** _District 2 Male_**

* * *

Victor listened to Scoria's panicked screams as the mutts moved in on her. Every once in a while, one of the mutts would fall over dead, but there were still too many for her. And the other Careers couldn't help her. They were dealing with the wolf pack.

Victor smashed his mace into the skull of another wolf, watching it crumple. And surprisingly, every time Scoria screamed, it felt like a punch on his chest. Apparently his feelings towards Scoria had changed in the arena. Victor couldn't believe it, but he wanted to help her, but he couldn't. If he turned his back on these wolves, they would rip him to shreds.

Luckily, there were only a few more wolves left. Finn speared one, and Esmeralda beheaded another. Victor swung his mace and hit another wolf on the side of the head.

"It's about time those things are gone," Esmeralda said, wiping the blood off of her sword. Victor nodded in agreement.

Then Scoria unleashed an ear-piercing shriek. Victor turned, and saw her on the ground, two of the mutts pinning her arms down. She was kicking and struggling, but the mutts had an iron grip on her. Surprisingly, there were tears running down Scoria's cheeks. She was screaming now, panicked.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed. "Please! I'm sorry!" She noticed Victor watching her. "Help me, please! Please! Help me!"

But Victor and the rest of the Careers only watched as the mutt speared her in the heart. Her cannon went off.

* * *

Alliances

 _Careers Minus One:_ Esmeralda, Aurum, Victor, Marina, Finn

 _Unspoken Alliance, But Its Pretty Much There:_ Harlee, Tacom

 _Loners:_ Gwenn, Buck

* * *

The Fallen

10th Place: Scoria Stone, District Two. _Killed by mutts._

Ahh, I feel so bad killing Scoria right now. I always plan out which tribute I'm going to kill before I write the next chapter, and I got a review saying Scoria was somebody's favorite tribute. Sorry, cjborange, to kill off your favorite tribute right now. But Scoria wasn't going to last much longer anyways. She was a powerful tribute, so she would be targeted eventually. I'll miss your crazy personality, I have a feeling you'll be remembered, Scoria.

* * *

 **The "new thing" I mentioned last chapter was the mutts! And I guess a new character, too. How did you guys like Vanessa? And the Careers finally lost their first member! Sorry to all of Scoria's fans.**

 **I do not know who will win, but I have five tributes in mind who could win. I won't spoil anything, but if you want to try to guess them, you can try.**

 **Did you you guys like the mutts? Are you surprised that Scoria was the only one who died because of them? And I got the chapters longer again! Yay! I wrote this chapter while listening to Taylor Swift's album, Reputation. If you guys haven't listened to it, do it! It's so good!**

 **-D9T**


	29. Day Seven

**_Finn McCray, age 17_**

 ** _District 4 Male_**

* * *

Everything was quieter without Scoria around. The Careers had finally lost their first member. The air seemed heavy, at least to Finn. He knew it would happen eventually. It just didn't seem real until Scoria's face was shown in the sky that night.

When Finn woke up, he instantly noticed that there was one less tent set up around the Cornucopia. It was almost as if Scoria never existed. Like there were originally five members of the Career pack. But Finn was glad that she was gone. She was a scary girl.

"So, what now?" Esmeralda asked Victor. His face hardened.

"I think it's time that we split up," Victor said. "There are nine of us left. It's either that or we all fight now."

Finn didn't like that idea. He would much rather bide his time, hide out in the arena with Marina, and wait for others to come to them. The only problem would be Marina. He wasn't sure if he could kill her if they came down to the final two.

"I think that's smart," Marina said, glancing at Finn. He gave her a nod, letting her know that he wanted to ally with her. He noticed Aurum and Esmeralda trying not to make eye contact. Were they not allying? Why? Was there history between them?

"So we split up," Aurum said. "If we come across each other, act first and ask questions later?"

"That's how the Games work, right?" Esmeralda asked, an edge of bitterness in her voice. Maybe there was something between them. To Finn, it certainly seemed like it.

He grabbed Marina's arm and brought her over to the mouth of the Cornucopia. "Grab what you want," he said quietly. "I'll get some stuff, and we can head out." He walked away, and started collapsing his tent, packing it into the bag it came in. Then he took his backpack and stuffed it with first aid kits, water bottles, and food. He took a couple of nets, along with a spear, and rejoined Marina, who was holding her spear and wearing a black backpack.

"Ready?" Finn asked, and Marina nodded. The two set off from the Cornucopia, from their former allies who would kill them in a heartbeat.

Finn didn't look back.

* * *

 ** _Gwenith "Gwenn" Wheaton, age 15_**

 ** _District 9 Female_**

* * *

Gwenn knew something was wrong with her. She couldn't stop shaking, and her fingers were whiteish with small blisters forming. She could barely hold her knife because her fingers would barely move. And of course, her encounter with Wren the Mutt had left her shaken. She really couldn't catch a break in these Games.

Gingerly, Gwenn pulled her gloves on over her hands. They felt like they were burning, and Gwenn was hardly holding back tears. But she was dying, she knew that. She just wished that it didn't last long.

Gwenn counted the number of tributes left as she packed up her things. There were both from One, the boy from Two, both from Four and...and Six, right? And herself and the boy from Ten. That was it. Only nine. Eight to go until Gwenn could go home.

Home. The thought made Gwenn smile, even through her pain. She could be in District Nine soon, with Ceres and Cassie and her parents. They wouldn't be poor anymore. They could live in the Victor's Village. They were simple dreams, but Gwenn wanted them. She just had to win first.

Shakily, Gwenn stood up. She was alone in an arena with five Careers and other strong tributes. Winning would be difficult, but she had to think positive. And the first thing she had to do was mobilize her fingers.

Off came the gloves. The white fingers and blisters. The knife tip hovering above the blister. Gwenn took a deep breath, and with her eyes squeezed shut, she broke the blister, and a fluid spilt out, along with a little blood.

This wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

 ** _Tacom Carr, age 16_**

 ** _District 6 Male_**

* * *

Tacom was rebandaging his arm. It was getting much better than before. Maybe one more dose of disinfectant and he would be good as new.

That was when he heard the footsteps. There were multiple pairs, like a tribute was being chased. Tacom quickly started packing his things because he didn't want to get involved, but he stopped when he heard the shout. "Tacom!"

He turned and saw Harlee, her face bright red, being chased by the two tributes from District Four. "Tacom! Help me!"

He knew that he couldn't let Harlee die while he watched. Tacom drew his sword, and ran to meet Harlee and the two Careers. He swept Harlee behind him, and faced the two Careers. He knew that he may not win, but it was better than watching his tiny district partner die at their hands.

Harlee was clutching his jacket as Tacom swung his sword at the boy. The girl looked kind of conflicted, like she didn't know what to do, which was fine with Tacom. He could barely handle the boy.

Tacom held his sword in a defensively position, and Finn made the first move: a jab towards Tacom's gut. Tacom blocked, then sidestepped as Finn's spear came whizzing at his head. It missed him by inches.

Then everything started to go wrong. Tacom tried to stab Finn, but Finn easily knocked Tacom's blade aside, and slashed his stomach. Tacom instinctively pressed his hand to his stomach and recoiled, but Finn just advanced.

"Remember what happened last time we fought, Six?" Finn asked. Tacom glanced at his arm, and felt the speartip pressing against his chest. He looked, panicked, at Finn. Harlee was screaming, and then Tacom felt her fingers leave his back. He watched as Harlee ran from behind him, and collided with Finn.

The impact must have surprised Finn, because he fell. Harlee looked determined to keep Finn down, but there was only so much she could do. After all, she was a twelve year old holding down an experienced killer. Tacom pulled Harlee off of Finn, and plunged his sword into his chest. A cannon went off.

Tacom turned to the Four girl. Just as he started to advance towards her, something exploded in his face and she ran. It was a snowball. Tacom let her run. He didn't want to kill anybody else. Then he turned to Harlee, and embraced her. She didn't seem to care that he was getting blood all over her.

It was nice to have an ally. Because it didn't have to be said. Tacom and Harlee were allies, and they really always were.

* * *

 ** _Esmeralda Platinum, age 16_**

 ** _District 1 Female_**

* * *

Esmeralda knew what that cannon meant. Final eight. She made it to the final eight. She imagined a crew of reporters heading out to One to interview her parents and all of her friends. And some would only have to go to the Games Headquarters to interview Ebony. She imagined being interviewed by Jupiter after she won. It was within reach. She could do it.

Esmeralda crouched behind a tree trunk, watching the sinking sun reflect light off of her sword. That serrated blade had been with her since day one, and it wasn't leaving her side. It would be with her until the trumpets sounded to announce her victory.

The sky began to darken. Esmeralda wondered about Aurum for a bit. Was he the one who was dead? Esmeralda kind of hoped so. He was strong, and skilled with hatchets, and wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Would she kill him as quickly as she would kill others? What would her district think? Esmeralda pursed her lips thinking about it.

The sky lit up, and the anthem played. Esmeralda looked up, and was shocked to see Finn's face in the sky. He seemed so strong, yet he was the reason the arena had eight left. And that meant that Marina was alone in the arena. All of the Careers were alone. Aurum and Esmeralda were the only two Career partners left.

Now that she had seen who died, Esmeralda wondered if she should stay put or go hunting. She decided to stay put. She wasn't in a huge, feared alliance anymore. She was just one girl, and Career or not, she could be attacked at any time.

Esmeralda dug her sleeping bag out of her backpack, put a tarp down and then the sleeping bag so that the sleeping bag didn't get soaked. She laid on her side, with her sword in her grip.

She didn't fall asleep for a long time.

* * *

Alliances

 _District Six:_ Harlee, Tacom

 _Loners:_ Esmeralda, Aurum, Victor, Marina, Gwenn, Buck

* * *

The Fallen

9th Place: Finn McCray, District Four. Stabbed by Tacom Carr.

I wasn't sure whether or not to kill Harlee or Finn in that scene in Tacom's POV. I decided on Finn because I felt like he was going nowhere, and going there fast. And Harlee is liked by a lot of people. Sorry Finn. I'll miss you.

* * *

 **So, final eight. What do you think of the tributes left? Who will die next? So the Careers split. How about that? Hope you stick around for the next chapter!**

 **-D9T**


	30. Day Eight

**_Victor Mason, age 18_**

 ** _District 2 Male_**

* * *

Victor was following the moans. They had started a few minutes ago, and he was determined to find whoever was making them and end them. His allies had distracted him from his purpose in these Games: to win. It was why he volunteered, what he spent his entire life training for. Now that he was alone, he would be deadly.

Another moan came from behind Victor. He whipped around, and heard a gasp. He looked on the ground and saw the girl from Nine laying in the snow, her breathing shallow, cradling her hands to her chest. Victor could just barely see her darkened fingers. They looked like they were rolled in coal.

She looked up at Victor with fear in her eyes. Victor noticed the wound above her knee; she wasn't going anywhere.

Victor couldn't help himself. "What's wrong with your fingers?"

The girl tucked her hands in tighter towards her. "I'm dying," she said simply, instead of answering him. "Can you let me say my goodbyes? Then...then can you make the pain stop?" Tears shone in her eyes. Victor nodded.

The Nine girl took a deep breath, then looked up. "Cassie, Ceres, I'm sorry. I lied to you. I'm not coming home. I love you all, and—" She took another shallow breath. "—and don't forget." She released the breath, and her head fell into the snow. She seemed so small, so limp, like a puppet.

Victor walked over to her, and kneeled next to her. He raised his knife above her chest, then paused as the cannon sounded. He stared into the girl's face, and he knew that she was dead. Whatever was wrong with her had finally gotten to her.

Victor took her backpack, and rifled through what was in it. There wasn't much. She did have a knife, though, and Victor tucked that into his belt. There were also a few shiny golden packets that the Careers had once had. He put them into his own bag, and left the rest. He didn't want her gloves after what had happened to her hands.

Just as Victor zipped his bag shut, a silver parachute drifted down and landed at Victor's feet. Puzzled, he picked it up. He was in good shape for supplies. So what was this?

He opened the pod attached to the parachute. Inside was a small bottle labeled simply "Pain Pills". There was also a pair of thick knit mittens and a note. Victor picked up the note and read it:

 _Put on these gloves. Take the pills. It will hurt, but a few days afterwards, you'll be fine. -Milpa._

It was the medicine for the girl. The medicine that would have saved her life. Victor quickly shoved it in his bag, and ran.

* * *

 ** _Buck Sadle, age 17_**

 ** _District 10 Male_**

* * *

Buck tugged his hood over his head. He had seen the hovercraft lift the dead tribute away, but he wasn't close enough to see who it was. Maybe he wouod be lucky and it would be one of the Careers. He had seen Scoria and Finn's faces in the sky, one day after another. Maybe it was Esmeralda or Victor. They were Buck's biggest threats.

Buck stopped to rest next to a clump of trees. He pulled his water bottle out from his bag and filled it in the nearby stream. As he was screwing the lid back on, he noticed the reddened snow. His head whipped to either side, then up in the trees. There was a red splotch underneath one of the trees, too. Tributes had died here. Buck wasn't sure when, but some had.

He tentatively moved towards the clump of trees with the stain in front of them. There was nobody. Buck searched his memory, trying to think of a day where two tributes had died. He remembered that the Five girl and the Seven girl had died on the same day. Was this where they died? That was so long ago.

Buck looked inside the tree clump. It seemed like a good shelter. And with all the blood around it, none of the other tributes would go near it. He would be somewhat safe.

He laid his sword down in the snow next to him. If he was going to survive these Games, he would need to look like a contender. That meant he would have to kill. Buck took off his backpack, and took out a length of rope he took from the Careers. He unrolled some of it, and began setting a few snares and traps for the curious tributes who wandered into his little shelter. Once he finished with the first one—a pressure activated trap that would snatch tributes right off he ground and dangle the upside down from a tree—he started on another.

Once the surrounding area was a landmine field, Buck went back into his little spot, and tried to spot the various traps. He had tried to disguise them as best as he could, but there were a few that were pretty obvious. Buck sighed, and grabbed his sword. He was ready for anything. He could win this thing.

Now he just had to wait.

* * *

 _ **Harlee Ford, age 12**_

 _ **District 6 Female**_

* * *

Harlee peeled the bandage off of Tacom's stomach. She was almost like his nurse. He had her put the bandages on, and now he was making her check it. Like she was a trusted doctor. Harlee didn't think she even went to the first aid station during training.

Harlee dabbed a little antiseptic on the wound, which made Tacom grimace, then applied another bandage. "There you go," she said, sitting back. Tacom rolled his shirt back down, and thanked her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Harlee worked up the nerve to ask Tacom, "Why did you want to ally with me? I killed my last ally."

"You saved my life," Tacom said. "If you didn't knock Finn over, I would be dead, and you would be, too. And you're from Six. It's sort of our job to look out for each other."

Harlee knew that he had a point. The only reason she had jumped Finn was because Tacom was about to die. If it were any other tribute, she would have let them die. And didn't Tacom save her from those Careers? They really did rely on each other.

"Yeah, I guess so," Harlee said. "We should get moving." She started packing up her stuff up.

They started walking. Harlee fell into a rhythm, feeling her backpack pop against her back, lifted her feet from the snow then digging them back in. After a while, they reached the Cornucopia. Harlee's first impulse was to run, but Tacom held her back.

"See how there aren't tents set up?" he asked. "And there's barely anything left in the Cornucopia? The Careers are gone."

"Which means we can stay here." Harlee looked excitedly at her ally. "Should we?"

"Why not?" Tacom said. "I don't think anybody else will come here, since they'll think that the Careers are still here, and it will probably be a bad place for the Careers. I think we'll be fine."

Harlee ran into the mouth of the horn. It blocked the wind, and the small area held heat. Tacom followed, and threw his bag down.

They had a warm place to stay for the night. Harlee knew this may be the last warm home she could have. She would have to enjoy this time.

* * *

Alliances

 _District Six:_ Harlee, Tacom

 _Loners:_ Esmeralda, Aurum, Victor, Marina, Buck

* * *

The Fallen

8th Place: Gwenith "Gwenn" Wheaton, District Nine. _Killed by Frostbite._

Aww, Gwenn. I loved you, and so did so many others. But in this arena, one tribute was destined to get frostbite. That tribute was Gwenn. There really is no cure for frostbite, so she really was doomed. Well, Gwenn, I think you'll be missed by many.

* * *

 **I know that this update is a day early. Whatever. I'm going away on Friday, so I wanted to put this out early so that I had time to start the next chapter. It many or many not be out by Friday. At the very least, I will have a chapter out by next Tuesday.**

 **So, Gwenn is gone. Sorry to her supporters. I did do my research on how frostbite works (my search history is questionable) so most of what I wrote is true.**

 **We're so close to the end! Only seven tributes left! Who do you think will win? I have a few ideas for a victor, but my decision isn't final yet. I hope you stick around until next time!**


	31. Day Nine

**_Aurum Luster, age 17_**

 ** _District 1 Male_**

* * *

Aurum looked into the Cornucopia again. There were the two tributes from District Six in there. The boy who had slipped under the radar, and the twelve year old girl. Aurum considered leaving them—after all, who wouldn't come to the Cornucopia—but then he decided he had to go in. He was a Career. When he made it back to One, they would shun him for letting easy kills get away.

He readied his hatchets. Aurum knew every throw would count, so he had to have his aim perfect. He took a deep breath, held it, then released slowly. Then he ran into the clearing.

The girl screamed when she saw him. She dove behind the Six boy as Aurum threw his first hatchet. It missed by inches, and flew into the Cornucopia. Aurum cursed under his breath, and darted off to the side, the knife threw his second hatchet.

It struck. The bad thing was it hit the girl.

She screamed, and, clutching the blade now buried in her side, fell to the ground. Aurum stared at her small crumpled form in horror for a few moments, then came back to life. The boy was coming at him, and Aurum didn't have any weapons on hand. He ran into the Cornucopia, grabbed his hatchet laying on the ground, and ran back out.

He didn't stop.

It was only when the cannon sounded, that Aurum collapsed. What had he done? That girl was so young, so much like Ruby...it was almost like Aurum had killed his own sister.

And that made him a monster. He was a monster, nothing but a killing machine to entertain the Capitol.

* * *

 ** _Tacom Carr, age 16_**

 ** _District 6 Male_**

* * *

Tacom dropped his sword, and watched the boy from One run away. Then Tacom spun around, and said, "Harlee."

She wasn't doing too good. There was blood spilling out of her side quickly, she was breathing too rapidly, her face was stained with tears. She was keeping up a running whimper.

"Tacom," Harlee sobbed. "It hurts!" Tacom knelt next to her, stroking her hair.

"I know it does," he said. "I'm going to have to take it out, okay? It wouldn't hurt as much." Harlee nodded. When Tacom pulled the blade out of her, she shrieked so loud Tacom thought that every single tribute in the arena must have heard her. He pressed his hand to the wound, trying in vain to staunch the blood flow. But it was no use. He knew that she couldn't survive this.

"Please win," Harlee whispered to Tacom. "You have to. Please." Tacom nodded, feeling his throat closing up.

"I will," he promised. He watched Harlee as she died. Tacom felt completely powerless to do anything.

"Don't forget me," Harlee said, staring to cry again. After a pause, "Tacom, I'm scared."

Tacom clutched Harlee's hand. "I know you are," Tacom said. "And I won't forget you. Promise." She smiled, then her grip on his hand loosened.

A cannon went off.

Tacom took his hand off of Harlee's side, dripping with her blood. He wiped it off in the snow, and walked into the Cornucopia, wiping at the tears that were forming in his eyes. He packed up his things, then Harlee's. He shouldered the packs, and grabbed his sword.

Tacom looked one last time at Harlee laying in the crimson snow. His promise echoed in his head.

"Don't worry, Harlee," he whispered. "I'm winning this for you."

* * *

 ** _Marina Pier, age 18_**

 ** _District 4 Female_**

* * *

Surprisingly, after Finn died, Marina was doing even better on her own than in an alliance. She could feel her training from the Academy slowly coming back. Maybe she could win this. There were only five other tributes in the arena, not including herself.

 _Don't worry Mom and Dad,_ Marina thought. _I'll come back. Not two years in a row. One of your daughters will survive._

Marina took a sip of her water, and heard a beeping. She looked up, and saw a silver parachute hanging on one of the branches of a nearby tree. Excited, Marina scrambled to her feet, and snatched the gift from the tree. She cracked open the pod. Inside was a small knife, a few protein bars, and a note. She took the note first.k

 _Marina, you're doing so well. But keep an eye out for the others. They are all dangerous, and would all kill anybody they came across. You need to adapt to think like that, too. Otherwise, you'll be dead. Hopefully these gifts can help. The people back home sent them. -Seria_

Marina knew that her mentor had to know what she was talking about. The comment about everybody left being dangerous narrowed down whose cannon it could have been: Harlee's. Marina was of course saddened that the young girl was dead, but it only meant she was one step closer to bringing home a victory for District Four. For the first time in years, Marina dreamed of going back to her home as a victor, a survivor of the Hunger Games.

That dream was within reach now. Marina just had to become a lethal killer in order for it to become true.

* * *

 ** _Esmeralda Platinum, age 16_**

 ** _District 1 Female_**

* * *

Esmeralda eagerly awaited the projection in the sky that night. It was the final six already. Esmeralda knew she could win now. There was hardly anybody left. Granted, the other five people left were still here for a reason, but Esmeralda felt like she could take them out.

She sat against a tree trunk, all of her nervous energy gone. Ever since a few days ago, she hadn't felt the urge to bounce her knee, or pace back and forth. All of her energy just seemed to disappear. Maybe it was the Games. Maybe nobody really did come out the same person they were when they went in. She had seen the change with her own sister. Every since Ebony went into the arena, she had changed.

Was that what happened to people in the Games? Would they be physically alive but mentally dead? Why did it take Esmeralda so long to figure that out when she had living evidence in her family?

The anthem began, and Esmeralda's attention was directed to the sky. The face floating there was little Harlee's. Esmeralda couldn't help but be impressed. For being only twelve years old, that girl had lasted longer than most other tributes in the arena.

When the seal disappeared, Esmeralda tried to distract herself by trying to figure out who had killed Harlee. Definitely not the boy from Six, or Marina. Buck probably wouldn't have killed her either. That left Victor and Aurum. Esmeralda vaguely remembered Aurum mentioning that he had a younger sister, who probably wasn't much older than Harlee. So it was probably Victor who killed her.

Esmeralda took a sip of water. She knew that she should proabably get some sleep, but she couldn't close her eyes. Was she scared? Paranoid? Was she turning away from her Career path and onto one that the outer district tributes took?

Maybe this was the biggest mistake that Esmeralda had ever made.

* * *

Alliances

 _Okay, There Are No Alliances Anymore, But I'm Leaving This Section Here:_ Esmeralda, Aurum, Victor, Marina, Tacom, Buck

* * *

The Fallen

7th Place: Harlee Ford, District Six. _Bled out, injuries sustained by Aurum Luster._

Wow, killing two well-liked characters in a row. Go me. Harlee was a cute little bean, and I absolutely adored her. She went through lots of changes in the arena, having gone from a scared little girl to a girl brave enough to tackle a Career to save her district partner. She was an amazing character, and ending her story was sad for me.

* * *

 **I feel awful. I just had one of my SYOT 12 year olds killed, and now I have to write one. Oh well.**

 **Final six. We're getting ridiculously close to the end of this story. I hope everybody sticks around until the end. And remember, when this is over, its time for the 6th Quarter Quell! Also, I literally wrote a majority of this chapter while on a plane, so sorry if there are mistakes. The plane's WiFi is being slow. Until next time!**

 **-D9T**


	32. Day Ten

**_Victor Mason, age 18_**

 ** _District 2 Male_**

* * *

No more messing around. There were only a few tributes left, so Victor needed to get serious. He needed to establish himself as the main threat even more than he already was. It was the clearest path to victory.

Victor brandished his spear, and stalked through the arena, looking for tributes. The girl from Six had died yesterday, meaning that Esmeralda, Aurum, Marina, the Six boy, and the Ten boy were left. But to be honest, Victor was surprised that Marina was still alive. She seemed so weak at the reapings, but she must have gotten stronger.

Abruptly, Victor stopped walking. His nerves were off. The senses burned into him at the Academy were screaming at him. Somebody else was here.

He stood completely still, trying to sense where they were. Wind rustling through the branches. The cold biting his cheeks. Breathing from above him. And then a sudden pain in his stomach.

Victor was so surprised, that he just fell to him knees, fighting back a shout of pain. He looked down, and saw a bloody spear sticking out of his stomach, tip pointing away from him. Victor felt his eyes widen.

 _No, not twice in a row. Two can't be the first Career district out again!_ Victor thought frantically. He looked around for whoever did it while trying to pull the weapon through his body. He got his answer when a turquoise wearing figure with blonde hair jumped from a tree in front of him.

"Marina?" Victor whispered in shock. A whisper was as high as his voice could go now. Victor was dying. He knew that. Marina's face reflected shock for a moment, then she knelt next to Victor. He let his hands fall off of the spear shaft. He wasn't going to survive this.

"I never wanted to kill anybody," Marina said to him. "But I know now that you have to in order to win. I'm sorry Victor."

Victor barely heard a word that she said. He was thinking of his family. His parents, Superia. They needed him. But he wasn't going back.

 _I'm sorry,_ Victor silently said to Superia. He felt the world receding.

Killed by the weakest Career. Victor hoped she would win. For her sister.

* * *

 ** _Buck Sadle, age 17_**

 ** _District 10 Male_**

* * *

Buck jumped at the sound of the cannon. He had been so enthralled in the letter from Sierra that everything else had faded away. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. The sheer joy that washed over Buck was overwhelming. Now he _really_ needed to win. At the rate things were going, he would either be dead or victorious by tomorrow.

Watching for tributes from his little spot, Buck started dreaming of baby names. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would it look just like Sierra or like him or would it be a mix? Buck still couldn't believe he was going to be a dad.

"I'm coming, Sierra," Buck said. "Don't worry."

Buck tucked Sierra's letter away in his bag, and pulled out his sword. He had to get back to Ten. He needed to be there with Sierra when she had the baby. He had to be there. He had to.

Buck took out the letter to read it again:

 _Buck,_

 _You're doing so well. But you really need to come home now. I am having this baby. You will be a dad. But I can't do this alone. I need you here. Please come back. Please._

 _From, Sierra_

There was only so much sitting around that Buck could do before the Gamemakers decided he was becoming boring. It was time that he jumped into the action. It was time that Buck became a victor.

And a father.

* * *

 ** _Tacom Carr, age 16_**

 ** _District 6 Male_**

* * *

Tacom chased after the One boy. The need for revenge coursed through his bloodstream. Tacom felt strange, but he wanted to kill that boy. He wanted him dead for killing Harlee.

Leaping over a large snow bank, Tacom tackled Aurum to the ground, which knocked the hatchet away from Aurum. Tacom punched him in the nose, which opened up a bright red faucet of blood and caused Aurum to cry out in pain. Tacom didn't stop, wanting this Career to feel the same pain he caused Harlee.

A few minutes later, Tacom's arms were exhausted, his hands were tingling and covered in blood. Aurum's face was becoming bruised and was covered in patches of blood. When he spit a clump of blood onto the ground next to him, Tacom began to feel sorry for what he did. But there was no turning back now. He had to do what he had to do.

"Don't draw this out," Aurum said. "If I'm going to die, I want it to at least be dignified." Tacom nodded, and pulled his sword from its sheath. Aurum seemed to relax. He closed his eyes as Tacom held his sword above Aurum's chest. He thrust it downwards, and when no cannon sounded, he pulled it out and stabbed Aurum again. And again. And again, and again, and again, even after the cannon sounded.

When Tacom finally finished, he knew that something inside of him had snapped. He wasn't the old Tacom Carr anymore. He was a Capitol made mutt that would stop at nothing to win these Hunger Games.

Even if it meant losing his sanity.

Tacom took Aurum's bag. He didn't bother looking in it. Whatever was in there, he could use in one way or another. He took his sword out of the Career's chest, and wiped it off. He walked away without looking back.

Two cannons in one day. And Tacom was responsible for one of them. He was a murderer.

* * *

 ** _Vanessa Ki, age 39_**

 ** _Head Gamemaker_**

* * *

"Ma'am, it's the final four," one of the Gamemakers said from across the room. "Should we start rounding them up?"

Vanessa looked where each of the tributes were. The closest were Marina from Four and Buck from Ten, but it was over two miles. It was time for these Games to end.

"Tomorrow morning," Vanessa instructed. "Darken the arena now. Faces in five minutes." Vanessa watched as the hologram expert readied the faces of Aurum Luster and Victor Mason to be shown in the sky.

Yes, it was time for these Games to end indeed.

* * *

Remaining Tributes

Esmeralda Platinum

Marina Pier

Tacom Carr

Buck Sadle

* * *

The Fallen

6th Place: Victor Mason, District Two. Speared in the back by Marina Pier.

Victor was never a winner in my book. It was almost obvious that he could be a victor. He made it far, and I enjoyed writing him. Looks like the Masons won't be having two victors for children. :(

5th Place: Aurum Luster, District One. Stabbed repeatedly by Tacom Carr.

Killing Aurum was hard for me. He had a cute relationship with his siblings, and I feel like he really progressed in these Games. He could have won, but he didn't. Sorry to all of Aurum's supporters.

* * *

 **ITS THE FINAL FOUR! I do have an estimated end date of this story: December 24th. Christmas Eve for those of you who celebrate it.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Who do you think will win? Who do you want to win? Anybody you want to die out of these four? I do have my victor in mind. This story is so close to the end! Until next time!**


	33. Day Eleven

_**Esmeralda Platinum, age 16**_

 _ **District 1 Female**_

* * *

Esmeralda woke up the next morning to distant howls. She knew it would only be a matter of time before the Gamemakers herded the remaining tributes together. Now it was the final four, and they must be anxious to finish these Games.

As fast as humanly possible, Esmeralda packed her things, grabbed her sword off of the ground, and fled to the place where she knew she was supposed to go: the Cornucopia. Her feet barely touched the ground as she raced over it. Part of her speed was all of her training, of course, partly because of the adrenaline pumping through her, but it was mostly from fear. Yes, even trained Careers get scared. After she had seen both Aurum's and Victor's faces in the sky last night, she couldn't shake the feeling that now she really was all alone. Her district partner was dead. District One was counting on her to bring home a victory.

The mutts were on her. Esmeralda could hear them breathing and barking behind her. A quick glance behind her shoulder confirmed that they were the wolf mutts that accompanied the dead tribute mutts that killed Scoria. And they were right behind Esmeralda, seeking another kill.

A pair of teeth nipped at Esmeralda's calf, tearing her pants and opening a small gash. She cried out, mostly from surprise, and poured on the speed. But she could only go so far so quickly. Esmeralda knew she was slowing down. Eventually, the mutts would catch up with her, unless she reached the Cornucopia first.

Where had that hopelessness come from? Was she really becoming an outer district tribute? Was it really no use? Should she just stop and let the mutts get her? Those thoughts terrified Esmeralda even more than the deadly creatures chasing after her.

Her breathing became heavy. Esmeralda struggled to get air into her lungs. She kept stumbling over the snowbanks. The only thing keeping her alive right now was the mutual animal instinct inside of her wanting survival.

But Esmeralda saw her savior ahead. Just a few yards away was the clearing with the Cornucopia. With all of the strength she had left, Esmeralda flung herself through the air and into the clearing.

Breathung heavily, Esmeralda looked into the woods, and saw that the wolves were backing off. She was safe, at least for now.

Suddenly energized by her small victory, Esmeralda scooped up her things and ran into the mouth of the Cornucopia.

All she had to do now was wait.

* * *

 ** _Tacom Carr, age 16_**

 ** _District 6 Male_**

* * *

Tacom knew he was done for. There was no looking around it. He was about to die a painful, bloody death. And it was his own fault.

He knew he should have ran when he heard the first howl. But, _nooooo_. Tacom had to lay around, thinking about how he had killed that One boy, how monsterous he had become. Now, he was fleeing from the mutts that wanted his death more than their own life.

Tacom tripped over his own feet, and stumbled into a snow bank. The mutts were on him in a second, it seemed like. Tacom tried to fight a few off initially, but once one latched onto his arm and he couldn't shake it free, he curled up into a ball, covering his head with his hands.

And the mutts tore away at him.

One pawed at his thigh, another scratched the back of his neck, one sank it's teeth into his wrist. It took all of Tacom's willpower not to scream. He thought of Honda and Jetta back in Six, watching the mutts destroy him. And he knew he couldn't go down without a fight.

Slowly, Tacom stretched out, grimacing as more mutts scratched into him. He stood, and limped away, the wolves hot on his heels.

Tacom winced every time he felt blood run down his skin. It was very discomforting feeling. He wished that he was never reaped. He wished that the Capitol didn't exist, that he lived in the time before the Games, that he wasn't even born at all. Because anything was better than running for your life with your own blood on your skin.

Eventually, Tacom just couldn't move anymore. The pain in his body was too intense. He just collapsed, and waited for the mutts. They didn't show any sign of stopping. And when they reached him, Tacom didn't even have any willpower to hold back his screams. He screamed until his throat was sore, and even then didn't stop.

Teeth in his calf, in his shoulder, even in his back. Hot, mutt breath in his ear, making him cringe away from the creatures. Sore throat from screaming. His screams echoed across the arena. It almost seemed as if the screams were a part of the arena and not Tacom.

Why were the Gamemakers playing screams in the arena?

Because there was nobody screaming anymore.

* * *

 _ **Buck Sadle, age 17**_

 ** _District 10 Male_**

* * *

 _Three left now. You can do it Buck,_ Buck thought to himself, as he neared the clearing with the Cornucopia. There were only three left. Buck couldn't believe that he made it this far. Only two more people had to die before he could make it to Ten.

Which begged the question: Who was left? The girls from One and Four and the boy from Six were the other three tributes in the arena before the cannon went off. One of them was dead. But which one? Which?

Buck ran into the clearing, and backed up against the Cornucopia. He tried to make himself as small as possible, huddling in the shadow of the horn. It only half worked. As Buck started to scale the side of the Cornucopia, a female voice said, "Glad to see you joined the party, Buck."

Esmeralda.

Buck pulled himself onto the top of the Cornucopia, Esmeralda standing on the other side. She twirled her serrated blade in her fingertips. Buck couldn't help but notice there was something different about her. She wasn't the same as she was when Buck had abandoned her and the Careers.

"Might as well wait until the other person shows up," Esmeralda said, her voice rather hollow. Buck nodded, but still kept up a defensive position. Careers weren't the most trustworthy people.

The sunlight reflected off of the snow at the bottom of the Cornucopia, blinding Buck, which made him nervous. The finale was close, and Esmeralda could strike at any time. He needed to be able to see.

"Look who it is," Esmeralda muttered under her breath, loud enough for Buck to hear. Buck looked where she was looking, and saw a figure darting from the trees, wearing the turquoise color of District Four. Marina raced to the Cornucopia, and climbed it, joining Buck and Esmeralda. She held out her spear.

The final three had come together. It was time for the Games to end.

Strategies began to run though Buck's head. Killing Esmeralda would probably be easier for him. She was obnoxious, but she was talented with her weapon of choice. It wouldn't be easy to physically kill her, but Buck knew that he could find a way.

Killing Marina would be harder. She wasn't as talented, unless she has become a spear master since Buck had left the Careers. Physically killing her would be easier, but mentally it wouldn't. She had lost her sister last year. She had a reason to win instead of just for the glory.

But so did Buck. He needed to get back to Ten for Sierra and their baby. And he knew that he would do whatever it took. He was going to win.

The final battle of the 101st Hunger Games began when Esmeralda took a simple step forwards.

* * *

Remaining Tributes

Esmeralda Platinum

Marina Pier

Buck Sadle

* * *

The Fallen

4th Place: Tacom Carr, District Six. _Mauled to death by mutts._

Tacom really never was a victor in my eyes. He went through a lot of development in these Games and changed a lot. Eventually, he became a sadistic killer, and realized that as he died. Sorry to all of Tacom's supporters.

* * *

 **We will have our victor next chapter! Any last predictions on who it may be? To be honest, I almost put the victor in this chapter, but then decided against it. Because I'm evil like that. Oops. XD**

 **There will only be three chapters left in this story until I start the 6th Quarter Quell. If you want to submit, go ahead! There are only five spots left! Until next time!**


	34. Night Eleven: The Finale

**I know this update is early. I just really had my writing drive and wrote this whole chapter today, and I wanted to post it now. So without further a do, here is the finale of the 101st Hunger Games!**

* * *

 ** _Marina Pier, age 18_**

 ** _District 4 Female_**

* * *

If Marina was asked if she thought she would be at this point before the Games started, her answer would have been a simple _no_. But she was here. She was in the finale, an more sure than ever that she could win.

But she couldn't get too cocky. Both Buck and Esmeralda were probably thinking that they could win, too. They all had their reasons for winning, and they all were capable of doing it. Marina just had to come out on top.

Esmeralda stepped forwards, and it was almost as if she had triggered a bomb. Buck came to life, charging Esmeralda and swinging his sword. Esmeralda ducked as the blade whizzed over her head. Marina readied her spear, waiting for them to turn on her. She always had to be ready in the arena. There was no telling what could happen.

Buck stabbed at Esmeralda's torso, but the girl sidestepped, and teetered on the side of the Cornucopia. Buck yanked her backwards, and she fell on her back. And all of a sudden, Marina was surging forwards, instinct taking over, knowing that she had to help her fellow Career. The Academy had taught her that Careers stood alone, that they fought their own battles. If they lost, then they lost. Careers don't cry for their allies, and they _certainly_ don't save them if they're from another district.

By helping Esmeralda, Marina was breaking all of those rules.

She tackled Buck, knocking him away from Esmeralda. Marina fought to keep him down, but she wasn't as strong as she usually was, and he was stronger. He wiggled out from underneath her, and drew his sword. Marina readied her spear, and behind Buck, Esmeralda readied her sword. Career until the end, that girl was.

With her heart sinking, Marina attacked.

* * *

 ** _Buck Sadle, age 17_**

 ** _District 10 Male_**

* * *

Buck managed to avoid Marina's first attack, and dragged his sword across her forearm. Sensing another attack behind him, Buck whirled around, and blocked Esmeralda's blade a split second before it slashed across his chest. He pushed against her, mustering all of strength, until she finally relented, pulling away.

Esmeralda came at him again, swinging her sword in a hypnotizing pattern. Buck blocked her attacks, but she was moving with inhuman speed. Every time Buck's blade connected with her's, she was already pulling back for another strike. It was exhausting.

Then Buck realized that was her plan. To wear him out, then move in for the kill. But Buck couldn't let that happen. He had to win.

Marina swiped her spear at Buck. He knocked it aside with the flat side of his sword, but recoiled when a burst of pain shot up his arm. He looked in shock at Marina. She hadn't been that strong when Buck was with the Careers, was she? Maybe killing her wouldn't be as easy as Buck had initially thought. Obviously, she was getting better with her spears. She was getting stronger, too. Marina was becoming more like a Career.

Buck shook his arm out a little, and charged Marina again, determined to get her, determined to kill her.

But he forgot about Esmeralda. As Buck fought Marina, she rammed her sword into his abdomen, and his whole body screamed with pain.

* * *

 _ **Esmeralda Platinum, age 16**_

 _ **District 1 Female**_

* * *

Esmeralda pulled her sword out of Buck's stomach, and he fell to his knees, using one hand to keep him from falling, the other holding the wound. He was shuddering and breathing heavily. He fell on his side, clutching his stomach. Esmeralda just turned away. She didn't want to see anybody else die.

Marina was staring at Buck. Then she fixed her gaze on Esmeralda, her face hard.

"I never should have saved you," Marina said. "I should have known you were going to kill him." Esmeralda forced a laugh.

"He was going to die anyways, Marina, you must have known that," Esmeralda said, getting a wicked idea that she knew would get Marina's anger going. "Like you must have known that your poor little sister was going to die last year." Marina's face changed to anger, just like Esmeralda had hoped.

"Don't say _anything_ about Tellin," Marina said, her grip tightening on her spear. "Not. One. Thing." For a moment or two, there was only the tension in the air, Buck's ragged, dying breathing, and the darkening arena. Esmeralda felt on edge, anticipating the inevitable battle that was going to come.

She felt like a bowstring, slowly being pulled back until she snapped, waiting for the arrow to be released.

When the cannon sounded, that arrow was released.

* * *

 _ **Marina Pier, age 18**_

 _ **District 4 Female**_

* * *

When the cannon went off, Marina ran at Esmeralda, with intentions to kill her. _N_ _obody_ insulted Tellin right to Marina's face like that and expected to get away with it. She had her rage to power her. But Marina had to make sure that she didn't lose sight of what was important: survival. Not revenge.

Marina made the first move. She jabbed her spear at Esmeralda's chest, but Esmeralda sidestepped, nimbly avoiding Marina's spear.

"How did it feel to just watch your sister die in the arms of a complete stranger, Marina?" Esmeralda asked with fake sympathy. "Tell me about that."

The hatred for this girl and the rage that boiled up inside of Marina threatened her to act wildly, which would ultimately lead to her death. She needed to win, if not for herself then for her parents. She couldn't let them lose another child. Not when she was this close.

Marina backed away from the advancing Esmeralda. Esmeralda was swinging her sword around wildly, and Marina backed away for fear of getting hit.

Her heart leaped into her throat when Marina felt her heel hit something and her begin to fall backwards.

* * *

 ** _Esmeralda Platinum, age 16_**

 ** _District 1 Female_**

* * *

Esmeralda suppressed a laugh. Marina had tripped over Buck's body, and fell over it. Luckily for her, she had landed a few inches away from his sword, so she wasn't impaled.

Esmeralda couldn't hold back the laugh anymore. She looked at Marina with triumph. "You know, Marina," Esmeralda said. " _My_ sister won her Games. _She_ came back like she promised she would. Did Tellin promise you that she would come back?"

Marina didn't answer. Esmeralda began to feel as if she had finally gotten to her, but for a split second, felt Marina's legs on her own, and a sudden jerk forward sent Esmeralda sprawling forwards.

She threw her arms out, trying to aim her sword away from her body. Wouldn't look good if she got killed by her own blade. Esmeralda hit the metal surface of the Cornucopia hard, and got the breath knocked out of her. She had also bitten her tongue, because she had landed on her stomach, and her mouth was filling with the taste of coppery blood. Esmeralda spit out the clump of blood in her mouth, and stood. Or tried to. The second her got her arms underneath her, a blow to her back knocked her down again.

 _Fine,_ Esmeralda thought. _You want to play this game? Let's play this game._

And Esmeralda pushed herself up again. And again. And again.

* * *

 ** _Marina Pier, age 18_**

 ** _District 4 Female_**

* * *

Marina wasn't sure why she couldn't kill Esmeralda. It would be easy now, since Esmeralda couldn't defend herself. But Marina couldn't bring herself to do it.

Maybe it was because she didn't want to lose herself in the arena. She had never wanted to kill anybody in this arena, and now here she was, about to kill her third victim. What was happening to her?

Esmeralda tried to get up again, Marina hit her with the bottom of her spear, and she fell again. Marina heard her let out a huff of breath.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it," she said. "I can't do this forever, and neither can you. It'll be easier for both of us." Marina had to agree. She positioned her spear above Esmeralda's back, aiming for her heart. As Marina started to move downwards, Esmeralda cried out, "Wait! Can you let me say my goodbyes first?"

Marina thought she heard something strange about Esmeralda's tone, but she said, "Yes" anyways. Marina kept her spear ready in case she tried anything.

And she did. Esmeralda flipped around, and pulled one of Marina's legs out from underneath her. She fell, her arm getting sliced open by Esmeralda's discarded sword. The One girl jumped on top of Marina, and locked her hands around Marina''s throat. Instinctively, Marina began fighting against Esmeralda, but she knew her only answer would be to kill her.

Telling herself there was no other option, Marina grabbed her spear, and, gripping it tightly, she thrust the tip into Esmeralda's rib cage.

Esmeralda's face paled, and she slipped off of Marina, laying on her side on the Cornucopia. Marina watched as she died. And when Esmeralda's cannon sounded, MArina didn't take her spear out of her. She didn't triumphantly parade around like she had seen others do. She simply stood there, looking around the arena, then her eyes settling on the two still bodies next to her.

And the trumpets sounded. The voice of Jupiter Littleman boomed across the arena. "Ladies and gentleman, I am pleased to present the victor of the 101st HUnger Games: Marina Pier, the female tribute from District Four!"

A hovercraft materialized in the sky above Marina to take her away. She couldn't help but feel glad.

* * *

The Fallen

3rd Place: Buck Sadle, District Ten. _Stabbed by Esmeralda Platinum._

Buck was a sweetheart. He wasn't afraid to do anything to get back home to Sierra. Sadly, he never will. I feel awful killing him off, especially so close to the end when he could have met his baby and seen it grow up. I'm sorry to Buck and all of his supporters, but don't worry. We will be seeing his baby in the epilogue.

2nd Place: Esmeralda Plainum, District One. _Speared by Marina Pier._

Esmeralda was never really my victor. She was fun to write, and I really enjoyed writing her before she went into the arena. These last couple days in the arena really changed her. She almost completely left her Career path, but managed to stay on it. Sorry to all of Esmeralda's supporters.

Victor: Marina Pier, District Four.

I think Marina was always my victor. When I killed Forrest, she became my next top choice. She really changed and developed a lot through the course of this story, and she managed to override many of her conflicts. I'm sure that somewhere, Tellin is smiling at her big sister. I hope you all like that I chose Marina as the victor,

* * *

 **And we have our victor! Congratulations to Marina Pier of District Four and all of her supporters! There are only going to be two more chapters after this one (Victor's interview and the epilogue), so stay tuned for those! Thank you to everybody who has stayed with this story and reviewed. It really means a lot to me.**

 **Also, a quick note to the guest Callum Andrews: I need a filled out form for your tribute for the 6th Quarter Quell. Whenever you can get that in to me, send it!**

 **I hope you all stick around for the next chapter! Until next time!**

 **-D9T**


	35. Victor's Interview

**_Marina Pier, age 18_**

 ** _Victor of the 101st Hunger Games_**

* * *

Marina was smoothing out her dress backstage before Jupiter called her onto stage. After spending almost two weeks in that frozen arena, wearing a knee-length dress felt strange. It was almost contradictory: the silk that the dress was made of was cold to the touch, but it was a bright, fiery red in color.

"And now," Jupiter boomed, and the crowd started to cheer because they knew what was coming. Marina straightened, and swept her loose hair behind her ear. "I am pleased to present the victor of the 101st Hunger Games, Miss Marina Pier of District Four!"

Marina flashed a bright smile, and walked onto stage to join Jupiter. The crowd's roar was deafening, and Marina could feel it in her chest. She waved to the audience, and they went crazy. Marina stood next to Jupiter, accepted his congratulations, then sat in the Victor's Chair.

The crowd settled down after a few minutes, and the lights started to dim. Marina's heart started to pound. She didn't want to watch the recap of the Games. She didn't want to watch the twenty three other tributes die. She just wanted to put the Games behind her.

But this was Panem. The Hunger Games never went away.

The District One reapings started. Marina watched Esmeralda and Aurum volunteer with pride, both with hopes of winning the Games for their district. She felt her stomach turn. One of them was dead by her own hand. It sickened her.

One by one, the reapings came and went. There was only really time to focus on the names drawn. Then it skipped to the chariot rides. Marina felt her face go red as the camera focused on her and Finn in their costumes. Marina remembered how much she had hated that costume. It felt like she wasn't wearing anything at all.

Training scores flash by, and the interviews begin. Each tribute gets a short amount of time on screen, but Marina's interview is shown in full. Marina can't help herself but notice how much she looked like Tellin that dress, had Tellin been older. The crowd sighed at her remark about not wanting her parents to lose another child.

And then it was the Games. Marina felt herself tense as the camera panned over the icy landscape, the harsh sun reflecting off of the snow. There was a quick sweep over the circle of tributes, their faces showing everything from fear to determination. And then the gong went off and the chaos began.

The first death was Millet's, the victor's son. Before some of the other tributes had even reached the Cornucopia, Scoria had grabbed a knife and slashed him across the chest. The young boy collapsed, and Marina had to look away. She couldn't watch that boy die.

The next death was that of Wren from Eleven. She was simply looking through a backpack when Finn had slit her throat from behind. As the camera settled on the dead face of Wren for a few moments, Marina forced herself to look at the screen. She couldn't look weak.

But then the camera was on Marina, and she covered her mouth with her hands as she watched herself kill Hem. But she knew had she not killed him in the bloodbath, he would have gotten killed in a much more painful way later on.

Cyber's death was expected. When Esmeralda approaches him, it was clear that he was going to die. Esmeralda thrusted her sword through his stomach and stood over him as he died. Marina had engaged in a battle with Esmeralda herself. She knew just how cruel the girl from One could be.

Then the camera focused on little Ember from Twelve and Marina had to look away. That girl had reminded Marina so much of Tellin and she knew that she couldn't watch her die. Her fingers moved towards Tellin's necklace as she tried to ignore the death of Ember. But even though Marina didn't watch, Ember's screams for her ally were unmistakable. And when Marina looked up again, the girl was gone.

When Rye was killed, Marina barely reacted. She really _had_ changed in the arena. She used to take pride in the Games, then was terrified of them, and now she plainly accepted them. The Games were a part of life—a part of her life now that she couldn't erase.

Via was killed with a quick stab to her throat, and Watt soon afterwards. The camera focused on Carter, then panned away to focus on Scoria, who was holding a knife. She grinned, and ran at Carter. When she cleaved through his head, Marina winced and closed her eyes so she didn't see the spray of blood and bits of brain fly from his head.

And then the bloodbath was over. And when Marina was watching the faces of the fallen from the screen, that was when it really hit her that she had won. She was a victor. All of those tributes really were dead.

The next death isn't until the next day. Lexia from Five threw a knife into Aspen's chest, and got her head demolished by Forrest. The scene being shown was so heart-wrenching, many people in the audience were sobbing as they watched Aspen die in Forrest's arms. Marina had to blink back tears of her own.

Marina was shocked when she saw how Lacey had died. Poisoned. By Harlee. Marina had taken that little girl as a sweet, innocent child who had survived due to luck. Guess not.

When the screen showed Azalea from Ten, Marina clenched her fingers over the chair's armrest. She had personally seen Azalea's death, and it would haunt her. Marina watched, mortified, as Scoria slowly sliced up the Ten girl, until Azalea was screaming and begging to be killed. Just like when it really happened, Marina let out a sigh of relief when Scoria finally killed her.

Forrest was next. Marina clutched the armrest even tighter as Forrest and Gwenn burst into the little camp and Finn grabbed onto Forrest. The sound of Forrest's head smashing into the tree was sickening, but the audience was cheering. Marina would never understand the Capitol. When Forrest finally fell down dead, the cheering died down, and the camera switched to Marina's reaction in the Games. She had looked absolutely shocked, and she felt shocked now. Never before had Finn ever seemed so vicious.

There was a brief overview of the mutts, then the footage jumped right back into the arena. Marina watched as Harlee fought off a mutt of her old ally, Ember, as Buck killed a mutt that looked like Azalea, and then the cameras focused on the Careers. Now that she wasn't fighting for her life against them, Marina had to admire the strategy of the mutts. The mutts isolated Scoria from the rest of the pack, and then simply overpowered her. Her screams were just the same as they were in the arena.

And then it was Finn's turn. Marina watched, for the second time, as her district partner sparred with Tacom, then ultimately lost when he was tackled by Harlee. When Tacom speared Finn, Marina just covered her face. She didn't want people to see her reaction to seeing Finn killed again.

Gwenn appeared on screen, laying in the snow, and cradling her hands to her chest. When Marina looked closer, she saw that Gwenn's fingers were blackened. Something was seriously wrong with her, so when Victor noticed her, Marina felt relieved for that girl. She said her goodbyes, and before Victor could kill her, she died. When her stats were shown, her cause of death said _frostbite._

In the Cornucopia, the two tributes from District Six were being attacked by Aurum. When Aurum threw one of his hatchets, it hit Harlee in the side. Marina leaned back in her chair, trying to ignore the screen. But, like before, she heard each one of Harlee's last words. When she whispered "I'm scared" to Tacom, Marina felt a tear slip down her face. She quickly wiped it away.

And then the cameras were back on Marina, as she hid in a tree and speared Victor. In that moment, Marina realized that was when she really changed. She had killed the biggest competitor in the Games. She was, at that moment, a potential victor.

The second death of that day was Aurum's. While he died in a gruesome way, Marina barely reacted. She had seen enough death to last a lifetime.

When Tacom was torn to shreds by the mutts, Marina winced, but continued watching. When the final battle began, she leaned forward, anxious to see what _really_ happened.

Buck and Esmeralda sparred for a minute or two, and then Marina watched herself tackle Buck. Marina and Esmeralda double teaming Buck, but both failing. Buck turned on Marina, and that was when Esmeralda stabbed him. He bled out and Marina suddenly remembered that he said he was going to be a father. A burst of sadness flickered in Marina.

Then the real final battle started. Marina saw herself fight off Esmeralda, then trip over Buck's body, then knock Esmeralda over, then Esmeralda choking Marina. She closed her eyes before Esmeralda's cannon went off. She couldn't watch that again.

The recap finished. Jupiter congratulated Marina again, and signed off. When she was backstage again, Marina just leaned against a wall and closed her eyes.

She couldn't wait for this to be over. She just wanted to go back home.

* * *

 **There was Marina's victor interview. What did you think? Is Marina really changing? Next chapter is the epilogue, and then this story is over. It's been a long ride, and I'm glad that you all have stuck with me through it all.**

 **-D9T**


	36. Epilogue

**_Nobody's POV_**

* * *

Marina's Victory Tour went well. Of course, she got the cold shoulder in District One for killing Esmeralda, but everywhere else went fairly well. District Four was immensely happy to have a victor after Dock being killed in the finale the year before. Nobody had expected her to win, so that just made her victory even sweeter.

The Piers were overjoyed to have their daughter back. Twice the Capitol had taken one of their children, and at least this time, one of them came back. Marina was greeted with hugs and tears from her parents, a kiss from her boyfriend, Sebastian. The entire district was in celebration, welcoming back their newest victor.

A few families didn't revel in Marina's victory like the rest of the district did. The first was the McCrays, Finn's family, who simply closed their shutters and mourned together. After all, Finn's father had already lost his wife and only had his daughter, Coral, left. Coral spent a few days alone, wishing that she hadn't always been trying to be better than Finn, sending him off to the arena with possible doubts planted in his brain. She visited his grave often:

The second family was that of Chelsea, Finn's girlfriend. She was heartbroken when Finn had died, and didn't want to celebrate the sole survivor of the Games that her boyfriend had died in. She locked herself in her room for weeks, refusing to come out, refusing to do anything expect grieve in private. She never recovered.

As for Marina, she settled into the Victor's Village with her parents. While she wasn't the most stable victor in the world, she was still popular with the audience, because of her personality, her ability to do what was needed to win, and of course, because of Tellin. She was happy with her family for a few months, but then she got news that would change her life forever...

* * *

Esmeralda's family mourned her for years. For sixteen years, she had been an energetic girl, always bright and full of life. Now that she was dead, the Platinum household seemed to die, too. Ebony, now so determined to make sure another family doesn't lose a child and experience her family's grief, put forth every ounce of energy and effort into mentoring. She finally succeeded three years after Esmeralda's death, bringing back a girl by the name of Carnilia Zircon.

Aurum's sister, Ruby, was heartbroken at the loss of her brother. He had always been there for her, and all it took was a sword and an angry tribute to take him from her. In Aurum's honor, she joined the Academy, and ended up winning the 108th Hunger Games. Aurum's brother, Sterling, continued his training, but never made it to the Games. He was extremely saddened when Aurum died, as were his parents, but his parents were proud of their son. A few months after the Games, Aurum's girlfriend Opal was found in her room, zagged slits running up her wrist. She couldn't live without Aurum.

Scoria's family was devastated when she was killed by the mutts. Her brother, Hero, the one who was the closest to Scoria, lashed out when she died. He locked himself in his room, destroyed it, then attacked a Peacekeeper and was put in district detainment. Scoria's younger brother, Jax, cried day and night until he finally tired himself out. Scoria's father was fired from the quarries after missing weeks upon weeks of work, mourning his daughter. After all, he had only had one, and she was gone.

Victor's family was extremely humbled when he died. He was a crowd favorite, strong and capable. So why didn't he make it back? Superia flew into a rage when her brother was killed. She smashed much of the Games Headquarters and broke into a fistfight with another victor. And to make it worse, his killer went on to win. Even District Two wasn't safe from the Games.

Via's death had impacted her district in many ways. She was just a child, an innocent, bright girl who had a whole future ahead of her. Her family would never forget her. Her sister, Electrica, would blame herself for Via's death, as she didn't volunteer for her sister. The next year, she volunteered for a twelve year old girl, not wanting another family to lose a young child. She came is second place.

Spark, Cyber's brother, found some happiness when he married his girlfriend, Disa, that fall. But his brother's death had hit him hard. After all, they were brothers, partners in crime, doing everything together. He visited Cyber's grave constantly, laying down flowers, and grieving. Cyber never realized how much he was loved.

The death of Lexia forced her younger sister to grow up. Alyda had to take out all of her family's tesserae, now that Wyatt was out of the reaping age and Lexia was dead. Lexia's parents were saddened, of course, but they couldn't help but notice a change in their daughter while she was in the arena. She became almost animalistic. But they still wanted their child back.

Watt's sister, Quinn, never recovered after her brother died. Her precious big brother was dead, and she needed him. Her connection to the world was severed, and she refused to eat, to drink, to do anything but lay in her bed and hope for her brother to come back. For years, she lived off of the medications keeping her alive. Watt's girlfriend, Nova, visited the Fosters often, just to provide them with the extra company she knew they needed.

Harlee's family was proud of her for making it so far. They really thought that she could make it back to them. Their hope turned to bitter sorrow when she bled to death in the arena. Her sister, Clya, hated herself for not saving her sister. She should have died, not Harlee, the ray of sunshine in bad times, who was always positive and never blamed anybody for anything. The Fords were forever changed afternoon losing Harlee.

Tacom's sister, Honda, could barely watch the Games. Being on the streets meant that she and Tacom's girlfriend, Jetta, didn't have a television. The main screen in the square had showed Honda the death of her brother. She would never recover. Jetta, on the other hand, had been through so many hardships, that she deeply missed her boyfriend, but never really mourned.

Aspen was missed severely by her family. Her sisters, Auburn and Juniper, cried to each other in the dead of night. Her brother, Grover, had to work in the fields to cut down trees because their family's shop stayed closed so they could grieve. There, he broke his leg, wrist and collarbone in an accident. Aspen's parents were devastated. After all, their daughter was almost safe from the reapings. They would never recover.

Forrest's family hadn't enjoyed the Games at all. They had watched Forrest go from a sweet, selfless man to a ruthless killer. His sisters, Daliah and Poppy, visited his grave in the Fallen Tribute section of the cemetery, laying down flowers and wreaths on his tombstone. Mimosa was filled with grief at the loss of her best friend. When she remembered that last night in the Capitol when Forrest kissed her, she could barely contain her emotions. Mimosa had lost many battles, but this one was her hardest.

Denim, Lacey's brother, would never be the same after watching his sister be poisoned. He had really thought that Lacey could win. After she died, he fell into a state of depression. He had loved Lacey with his life, and now she was gone. Lacey's parents mourned their daughter for months, barely leaving their house. Lacey had always been there to provide them with light and happiness. The household never returned to normal.

Hem's family wasn't sure what to do once Hem died. His father, who always pushed Hem into being better, sometimes with force, reflected back on his relationship with his son and realized that he had been a horrible father. He vowed not to make that same mistake with his two remaining children, Josie and Paisley. Paisley, being so young, couldn't really understand what had happened to her brother. For years, she believed that he was staying in the Capitol.

Gwenn's older sister, Cassie, visited her sister in the graveyard often. For a few days, she refused to believe that Gwenn was dead. It would take a lot to kill her, right? Not an infection. No way. Ceres, Gwenn's brother, worked himself to the bone in the fields, trying to compensate for Gwenn's absence. Working was his coping method, and it almost worked. But with nothing to do at home, he was captivated by bouts of grief so intense, he would sometimes hallucinate. The Wheatons were forever changed.

Bran Stalk knew firsthand what the arena was like. He knew that, had his son come back to him, Millet wouldn't be the same. But that didn't stop him from mourning. He deeply missed Millet, and tried hard to make sure that no more families had to feel the pain he was feeling over the death of his son. Maize, Millet's sister, built a small memorial for her brother at the front of the Victor's Village. She would miss her brother immensely, but she knew he was in a better place than Panem.

Azalea's family would never forget their fallen daughter and sister. Her sister, Kira, started spending time with the children in the community home, just to show them that there was still hope in the world. Her brother, Colby, helped Kira out, although he would cry in the dead of night for Azalea. Azalea's boyfriend, Vince, took his rage out at the Capitol by founding an anti-Capitol group. Twice, the Capitol had taken somebody he loved and killed them, Azalea and his sister. He was arrested and executed a few months later.

Mesa, Buck's sister, tried not to be sad at the death of her brother. It was something he would have wanted, she knew it, but she was still devastated. His parents were heartbroken, but found a ray of happiness when Sierra gave birth to his child. Sierra was grief-stricken that Buck was gone, and wanted to memorialize him with their baby girl. She named the baby Krystal, after the arena that the girl's father had fought in. Sierra knew that this way, Buck would never really be dead, as long as he was remembered. Krystal is a bright, happy baby girl, and is the light of Sierra's life.

The family of Skye Farmer, the girl who Wren volunteered for, invited her brother, Kane, over for dinner one night and expressed their sorrow for the loss of his sister. Kane thanked them, but he knew they were glad it was Wren six feet under and not their own daughter. He grieved and mourned and never got over Wren's death. After all, she was his reason to live. Now that she was gone, his life was, too. He was found hanging in the community home a week later.

Rye's family missed him for a very long time. Fawn, the sibling Rye was closest to, was constantly at his grave, talking just to the wind and the stretch of the tombstones of all the fallen tributes. Rye's other sister, Sparrow, tried not to think about the fact that her brother was gone. She worked constantly, keeping her mind off of Rye. Jay, Rye's brother, would never forget. He, along with Rye's parents, would mourn together. Rye would have a lasting impact on his family.

Raven, Ember's sister, would also never get over her loss. Ember had always been a sweet girl. What had she done to deserve death? Nothing. Raven would look through the few photos of her sister, and try to spin her death into a positive thing. Ember's parents, on the other hand, would only think of the negatives. Their daughter, their bright, innocent daughter, was killed with her whole life ahead of her. Ember was too young to die.

Carter's family was affected severely when he died. He was killed so gruesomely, but they were almost glad that he had went that way. They knew he hadn't been in pain, it was so quick. Iris and Jordyn, Carter's sisters, grew closer than ever before, because they were all each other had. Their parents were a wreck, and they could barely take care of their daughters. Jordyn tried to make them better, but failed. She became Iris's guardian, and tried her best to keep her safe from the reapings. She succeeded.

As a result of the 101st Hunger Games, twenty three families were destroyed, twenty three children were massacred, another arena was stained in the blood of innocents. A victor's son, a victor's brother, a victor's sister all fell in the arena, a soon-to-be father bled to death, two twelve year olds met their ends too soon. But the Hunger Games were a part of life in Panem.

They would never really go away, no matter how much you tried to forget them.

* * *

 **And there is the epilogue for this story. Feels weird to be hitting complete. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this. Thank you so much to everybody who has been with me from chapter one. I hope you all liked this.**

 **Because of the response about Buck's baby, I may write a one-shot about Krystal growing up and Sierra raising her without Buck. Would you like to see that? Let me know! Thanks so much again to everybody who reviewed and favorited this story. Your support means everything to me!**

 **-D9T**


End file.
